Encuentros
by Lybra98
Summary: Obito Uchiha siempre estuvo acompañado de una gran soledad durante su crecimiento. Pero determinados encuentros con un ninja de Iwagakure puede que logren desplazar el vacío de su hogar. Regalo para Alphabetta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo soy pobre (?)**

 **Regalo para Alphabetta, ¡feliz cumpleaños! :D**

* * *

Obito solía llegar tarde a todos lados por tres razones. La primera, era que le costaba conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hacía, la posibilidad de madrugar quedaba instantáneamente descartada. La segunda, es que el tipo de pensamientos sobre su soledad y lo poco que se merecía en la vida le llenaban cada vez que ingresaba en el barrio Uchiha, durante las madrugadas y en sus solitarios desayunos, cuando los pensamientos se apoderaban de él y del poco tiempo del que disponía. La tercera y última, él realmente solía ayudar a ancianitas en el camino al destino de cada día, aunque nadie le creyera.

Pateó una piedra, frustrado. Esa tarde había sido particularmente una gran mierda, recapituló mientras recordaba los acontecimientos. Podía pasar de sus usuales peleas con el Bakakashi, incluso de que Minato-sensei estaba cada vez menos pendiente de ellos desde que se convirtió en Hokage y en padre. A todo eso estaba, de alguna manera, acostumbrado. A lo que no lo estaba, era a que Rin por primera vez se uniera al escepticismo de Kakashi y no le creyera que de veras había llegado tarde cargando las bolsas de unas ancianas, las cuales esa vez no le dieron dulces argumentando que se estaba poniendo grande. Cuando comprendió que su amiga y amor secreto dudaba de él, la increpó demasiado directo, a lo que Rin le corrió la mirada y murmuró algo de que no podía ignorar para siempre las agudas observaciones de Kakashi.

En ese instante, Obito quiso huir del campo de entrenamiento, pero no lo hizo al ver que Minato-sensei ni siquiera se inmutaba. Apenas si les largó un reto vago.

–Ya casi todos tienen dieciséis años, y tú Obito eres el mayor de los tres. Saben que tengo trabajo como Hokage, más aún con la venida del Tsuchikage. ¿Acaso van a pelear y dejar que otros equipos les ganen en un evento como este?

Obito abrió la boca para retrucarle a su maestro que había envejecido desde que tuvo a Naruto, pero las rápidas disculpas de sus compañeros lo silenciaron. Rin y Kakashi se adelantaron siguiendo al Rayo Amarillo, dejándolo atrás.

Nunca había visto a Rin darle la espalda. Nunca su sensei había dejado de contenerlo, aunque quizás ya no era un niño pequeño para querer atención como antes.

De mala gana, les siguió al entrenamiento especial en el Bosque de la Muerte, el cual determinaría finalmente cuál sería el equipo de jonin que cuidaría del séquito del Tsuchikage. Obito era el único de su equipo en seguir siendo chunin, pero el alto nivel que habían logrado bajo la tutela del Hokage y su fervorosa recomendación, les hizo ser considerados junto a otros shinobi más avanzados.

En ese momento, toda la emoción por ganar esa misión, que había estado acumulando las semanas anteriores, se esfumó. Obito se esforzó por ocultar su apatía luchando con violencia, su sharingan de dos aspas sirviéndole para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos que, de otra manera, se verían con claridad en sus ojos negros.

Sintió que las horas no acababan nunca, que cada vez le costaba más disimular su enojo con Rin y su desilusión con todo el equipo, montones de emociones y pensamientos negativos que alteraban el control de su chakra y que sólo podía tapar con fuerza bruta. El entrenamiento no le habría parecido tan extenuante de no ser porque la noche parecía no querer llegar nunca, de no ser porque se sentía ahogadamente inauténtico y solo en esos momentos.

Cuando Minato-sensei dio por terminada la jornada, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sin despedirse de Rin por primera vez en la vida. Oyó que la chica quiso hablarle, pero también oyó a Kakashi decir le dijo que le dejara solo, que gastar tiempo con él era en vano.

Por primera vez Rin no le siguió, posiblemente se quedó allí obedeciendo a Kakashi. Después de todo, ella sólo tenía ojos para el tarado con pelo de viejo.

Se sintió traicionado al comprobar que su amiga no le seguiría ni trataría de hablar con él como tantas otras veces. Volvió a creer que era el elemento que desentonaba de su equipo, y lo peor de todo era que quizás Rin nunca sabría cómo se sentía.

Regresaba solo a casa, donde le esperaba el mismo deprimente techo al que debía llamar hogar. Obito tenía dieciséis años y ya no se le podía ocultar la realidad como antes, ni pintársela de colores. Pateaó una piedra con tanta fuerza, que arruinó una de las barras podridas del pequeño puente de madera que conectaba los límites urbanos de Konoha con el barrio Uchiha.

Se quedó mirando su destrozo, con la apatía suficiente como para no huir despavorido por su desliz, como en otro momento lo habría hecho temeroso de infringir la ley. Si iban a venir por él a llevárselo preso por no cuidar de la aldea, los estaba esperando.

El silencio se hizo insoportable y Obito sólo podía intentar contener sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Comprendió que nadie vendría a por él, era más que evidente. Una persona como él estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. ¿Quién iba a fijarse en él, de todos modos?

Entró a su miserable y desordenado hogar, y saludó con rapidez los dos pergaminos que rezaban "Madre" y "Padre", respectivamente. Volvió a enojarse al recordar que era el único de su generación que no tenía ni una miserable foto de su familia, que nunca le había podido mostrar sus padres a Rin, porque ni siquiera él mismo los conoció.

Esa noche volvió a saltearse la cena y trepó al insípido techo, esperando poder contemplar las estrellas. No sería la primera ni la última vez en la que se dormiría allí con el frío aire de la noche, intentando contar y ponerles nombres a los astros, envidiándoles al verlos siempre acompañados.

* * *

Minutos antes del amanecer, Obito despertó y, como le era costumbre, bajó de un salto e ingresó a su casa para continuar durmiendo en su antiguo futón. Hacia el mediodía, un halcón se coló por su ventana abierta, soltándole un rollo de pergamino en la cabeza y despertándole con gran estrépito.

Su estómago gruñó y por primera vez en su carrera de ninja decidió dejar los asuntos que el aviso pudiera contener para después. Obito resolvió que la vida a veces podía ser una ingrata, pero eso no le impediría comer todo lo que la noche anterior había desdeñado y más.

Estaba por tragar los últimos gajos de naranja cuando la creciente curiosidad se mezcló con ansiedad al recordar que Minato-sensei les había dicho que sabrían los resultados a la mañana siguiente. Abrió el pergamino con rapidez y se atragantó al leer que su equipo había resultado seleccionado para custodiar a los alumnos del Tsuchikage. Era increíble que Minato-sensei mandara a avisarles sobre la hora. Quizás, le estaba castigando por su conocida impuntualidad y lo haría quedar mal frente a los visitantes.

Asustado, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con premura, se lavó los dientes y se colocó sus gotas oftálmicas para mantener bien lubricados sus preciados ojos. Si se apuraba llegaría sobre la hora, pero al menos no estaría retrasado.

Su cara compuso una expresión de suplicio cuando, apenas puso un pie fuera del barrio Uchiha, sus intestinos crepitaron escandalosamente. Desandó el camino como alma en pena; el baño lo retuvo media hora más. No debió haberse atracado de esa manera.

Cuando salió decidió que, ya que llegaba tarde, lo mejor sería bañarse. Podría dar una impresión impuntual a los extranjeros, pero jamás sucia, decidió mientras se olía las axilas. Además, todos habían sido bastante idiotas con él el día anterior, podían joderse esperándolo.

La rebeldía de Obito duró muy poco, sólo el tiempo de su fugaz ducha, luego del cual salió disparado hacia las puertas de la aldea. Minato-sensei iba a matarlo, Kakashi lo opacaría frente a los visitantes y Rin volvería a creer que mentía respecto de las ancianitas.

Con un chillido desesperado apuró el paso, decidiendo trasladarse saltando en las ramas de los grandes árboles que rodeaban uno de los lindes de Konoha. De esa forma, podía acortar distancia, ya que las puertas de la aldea estaban diametralmente opuestas al territorio de los Uchiha. La mala suerte le perseguía. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos en los que sentía que perdía el tiempo, era activar su sharingan y tratar de afinar su visión, algún día debía aparecer su tercera aspa. Había sido prodigioso que lo despertara con dos aspas, había sido la única vez que el clan le prestó atención, su caso era el único en los anales de los Uchiha. No quería perder el escaso prestigio que logró aquella vez.

En su reconocimiento del terreno, alcanzó a divisar la figura de un ser vivo que le hizo detenerse en una frondosa copa. Orgulloso, se felicitó por distinguir un verde entre los verdes. No podía tardarse más, pero aquello era una niñita que parecía estar perdida. Su cuerpo se inclinó para saltar, pero dudó a último momento. Por un lado, le regañarían por llegar tarde. Por otro lado, si Rin le veía llegar con una niña a la que había rescatado, podría recuperar su respeto y quizás incluso impresionarla. Aterrizó limpiamente frente a la pequeña, sonriéndole para transmitirle confianza. Alterada por su repentina aparición, la niña cayó sentada, por lo que le ofreció una mano para volver a ponerla en pie. Afortunadamente no daba indicios de querer empezar una rabieta.

–¡Hola! Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, ¿estás perdida?– interrogó tratando de transmitirle calidez. Bakakashi había dicho una vez que, para ganarse su confianza, había que tratar tanto a niños pequeños como a perros demostrando abiertamente las intenciones, siendo expresivo tanto verbal como visualmente. Ante el silencio de la criatura, comenzó a sudar frío, preguntándose si Kakashi no le habría jugado otra de las suyas al poner a los niños al nivel de los canes.

Los grandes ojos azules se clavaron en él con furia, haciéndole parpadear con asombro. ¿Era normal enojarse así a esa edad?

–¿Te perdiste, pequeña?– repitió, viendo como la niña se ponía de pie por su cuenta y avanzaba hacia él.

El piecito calzado sólo con una sandalia anticuada fue directo a estrellarse contra su rodilla, la pesada madera golpeándole sin piedad el filo de la rótula. Obito era un buen chico, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un insulto al aire, esa niña sí que sabía patear.

–¡Soy un hombre, hm!– espetó con fuerza, a lo cual se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si con eso pudiera ahuyentar al intruso.

Obito le miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo. ¿Esa cosita, un hombre? Vio los mofletes hincharse y decidió no enojarse, después de todo era un niño pequeño.

–No tienes que patearme, ¿sabes? Con decírmelo bastaba– dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras se refregaba la rodilla, maldito niño ingrato.

El pequeño le sacó la lengua y Obito explotó.

–¡Eres un mocoso maleducado! ¡Dejo una misión urgente para salvarte y te comportas como un bebé malcriado! Adiós, me voy– advirtió, poniéndose en pie y girando sobre sus talones.

Enseguida sintió como algo se le aferraba a una pantorrilla. Bajó la vista y, como había previsto, el niño estaba reteniéndolo. Por supuesto que no se iría a ningún lado sin dejarlo en su casa primero.

–¡Ninja, hm!– exclamó señalándole la bandana, los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

A Obito le encantaba cuando podía impresionar a los pequeños de la aldea acerca de su camino shinobi antes de que Kakashi le quitara el protagonismo. Se llevó una mano para sujetar su protector de frente y compuso la pose del tipo cool que se había inventado Gai.

–¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Y voy rumbo a una maravillosa misión secreta llena de peligros!– fanfarroneó, al menos en la soledad de ese bosque y con un niño de repente pendiente de él, podía dejar salir su lado más pueril con la seguridad de que nadie lo vería.

El chiquito volvió a levantar la mano y le señaló de nuevo hacia la altura del protector.

–¿Esto? ¡Significa que soy un shinobi!

–Tonto, hm.

La quijada de Obito se abrió sin disimulo. ¿Ese enano le estaba diciendo tonto?

–¿Perdona?

–Esa cosa naranja es de tontos, hm– concluyó, sin soltarle el pantalón.

Obito se agachó y le miró directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose ofendido al ver como el niño le sostenía la mirada con impunidad. Se levantó las antiparras, viéndolo feo. Iba a lanzarle alguna respuesta hiriente, pero se detuvo al ver que el pequeño se soltaba de él y retrocedía un poco, sus pupilas dilatándose y su mentón frunciéndose en una expresión que mezclaba alerta, miedo y quizás hasta un incipiente puchero.

Entonces recordó que tenía el sharingan activado, y que probablemente podría resultarle raro a un chiquillo que no supiera nada del clan Uchiha. Lo desactivó y el pequeño soltó una exclamación, asombrado seguramente al ver como sus ojos se tornaban más cercanos a la normalidad. Sintió un poco de su orgullo Uchiha henchirle el pecho.

–No tengas miedo, se llama sharingan– aclaró, volviéndose a bajar las antiparras. No todos los días podía presumir su dojutsu de esa manera.

El niño le devolvió una mirada desconfiada.

–¡No es nada malo!– se suponía que el sharingan servía para ser un héroe, no para asustar a la gente. El infante no parecía muy convencido –. Está bien, dime tu nombre. ¿Sabes hacia dónde queda tu casa?

La mirada fue aún peor.

–Qué te importa, hm.

Obito se sintió más vapuleado.

–¡Ey!

–Mamá dice que no debo creer en extraños, hm– zanjó el chiquillo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Obito parpadeó.

–Pues, tu madre tiene razón, es un poco peligroso… Entonces, sólo dime por dónde vives y yo te llevaré– intentó, Minato-sensei debía estar acordándose de todos sus ancestros.

–No.

–¿Eh?– por favor, que fuera un sueño.

–¿Cuál es tu misión?– el enano volvió a apretarle la parte baja del pantalón.

–¡Eso tampoco es algo que se anda diciendo por ahí!– exclamó cada vez más desesperado.

En vez de lograr que el niño entendiera, sólo obtuvo un fuego de entusiasmo en la mirada azul.

–¡Yo también voy a ser un ninja! ¡Voy a patearles el trasero a todos! ¡Y a ti también, hm!– exclamó con brío, mirándolo burlón.

Obito quería morirse. No sólo le tocaba una patética misión de niñero, cuyos detalles sólo pudo conocer esa mañana al leer el pergamino, sino que incluso la tragedia se le había adelantado. Debía pensar una estrategia para poner a salvo a ese niño y que no lo siguiera retrasando, eso, ignorando que el crío era un irrespetuoso y él ya no tenía la paciencia para tratar con enanos gritones.

–Qué... bien…– mintió, incómodo. Ojalá a ese mocoso le fuera mal en su primer día de escuela –. Bueno, tengo que partir ya a mi misión, así que al menos deja que te lleve a la guardería o…

–¡Quiero ver!– le interrumpió entusiasmado. Al ver que el ninja de la Hoja no le respondía, volvió a patearle, esta vez en los huesos del tobillo, justo donde su viejo sensei se quejaba del dolor –. ¡Ey, quiero ir, hm!– se quejó, pero su siguiente patada dio contra el aire al ser levantado por el cuello de su túnica verdemar. El ninja de Konoha lo alzaba lejos de sí, mirándolo con reprobación.

Deidara no se quedó atrás e imitó esa mirada.

–¡Quiero ir!– gruñó enfurruñado.

–¡Yo también, pero me estás molestando! ¡No puedo dejarte en ningún lado, no me das ninguna dirección, y no puedo dejar al Tsuchikage esperando tampoco! Tú no entiendes– empezó gruñendo, pero su voz se convirtió en un lamento desesperado.

Deidara sonrió.

–Quiero ver a ese Chuchikage, hm– Deidara decidió que ya era hora de volver, de seguro con su ausencia al fin habría logrado matar al viejo de Onoki. Quería verlo y festejar con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi que ya no tendrían al sensei más aburrido del mundo.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Al menos donde estuviera el Tsuchikage, estaría Minato-sensei, es decir, el Hokage. Podría dejar al mocoso bajo la tutela de su sensei y no incumpliría con ninguno de sus deberes. Tampoco es como si le viera más opciones al asunto. Miró al enano que había comenzado a intentar hamacarse ignorando peligrosamente las limitaciones de estar colgando de una prenda tan holgada. Suspiró hondo, sin soltar a la alimaña –. Escúchame bien– esperó, pero el pequeño no se dignó a mirarlo. Estaba a punto de dejar a un lado su sueño de tener hijos algún día –. Voy a llevarte a mi misión, pero tienes que prometerme que no habrá nada de patadas ni insultos, ¿me entiendes?

Se desesperó un poco, hasta que los ojitos azules se clavaron en él, el niño componía una cara angelical que no iba con su temperamento. Obito decidió que ninguna mirada de cachorro iba a convencerlo de que ese mocoso no era un malvado.

–Voy a llevarte en los hombros– resolvió, cargando al niño y sujetándolo de los tobillos con firmeza –. Sostente bien de mi cuello, por favor– rogó con miedo.

El niño le soltó el cuello y dirigió sus manos hacia la cabeza de Obito, eligiendo dos mechones que tironeó con particular fuerza.

–¡Ay! ¡No soy un caballo!– protestó Obito, saltando hacia un árbol para reemprender el viaje.

–¡Arre!– el pequeño respondió espoleándolo con sus piecitos, y Obito tuvo que recurrir a toda su experiencia para que las sandalias no se le desprendieran.

–¡Suficiente, así no iremos!

–Vas a perder la misión, hm– comentó con simpleza.

Obito apretó los dientes y retomó el camino, humillado por un niño. Comenzó a avanzar más vertiginosamente a fin de asustarlo, pero sólo logró que empezara a gritar de la emoción y le tironeara con más fuerza los cabellos.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha, sus oídos silbaban. El enano seguía moviéndose como un gusano inquieto sobre su espalda, trepándosele a la cabeza sin piedad y exigiéndole más velocidad. Obito avanzó asustado hacia donde veía a su equipo plantado, en la entrada más bochornosa que recordaba, siendo literalmente dominado por un crío.

El clima que se encontró era peor del que se imaginaba. Kakashi lo fulminó con la más fría de sus miradas, Rin estaba nerviosa sin la tranquilidad y asertividad que solía caracterizarla; a su alrededor lloraban dos niños y Minato-sensei intentaba contener a los jonin de las puertas de Konoha, al tiempo que un viejito flotador amenazaba con pulverizarlo todo, acompañado de su propio pequeño ejército de ninjas extranjeros que se veían igual de amenazantes y aguerridos.

–Ya me parecía malo un Hokage tan joven, Konoha se hundirá y será tu culpa, mocoso.

–¡Es suficiente! Tsuchikage, tiene enfrente un Hokage, ¿se ha olvidado de mi posición?– Obito jamás había visto a su sensei tan imponente y conteniendo el enojo de esa forma.

–Lo mismo digo jovencito. ¿Realmente quieren la paz con Iwa, o prefieren ir a la guerra?

–¡Guerra, guerra!– aulló un chiquito regordete.

Obito comenzó a acercarse despacio. Era bueno que el desastre no se debiera a su llegada tardía, pero por otro lado un viaje que debía unir a las aldeas parecía al borde de terminar en una guerra. Quizás su presencia en el mundo era más necesaria, pensó.

–¡Obito!– gruñó Kakashi –. Eres un idiota.

–¡Oye, tú eres el imbécil, van a empezar una guerra y te las tomas conmigo!– escupió a la defensiva. El niño en sus hombros tironeó sus cabellos con más fuerza, pero sorprendentemente lo defendió.

–¡Viejo feo, hm!– señaló al espantapájaros.

–Me habla una pulga– masticó Kakashi. Si la situación no fuera tan tensa entre los kage, ya podría haberse largado lejos hacía tiempo.

Rin se asustó, no era necesaria una de las peleas típicas de su equipo frente a dos kage mutuamente enfurecidos.

–¡Obito, Kakashi, por favor!– se interpuso entre ambos, mirándolos con sus ojos avellana desesperados.

Kakashi le corrió la vista a su compañera y rechistó algo sonrojado; por su parte Obito no pudo sostenerle la mirada, aún seguía dolido por lo del día anterior. Rin volvió a llamarle, pero él clavó la vista en el suelo, dándose con que su compañera llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño de gigantes ojos negros.

El niño abrió la boca, y volviéndose de color rojo, lanzó un chillido:

–¡Dara-nii!– y enseguida, comenzó el llanto más estrepitoso que había escuchado venir de un niño pequeño.

–¡Kuro-chan!– el niño que cargaba se paró sobre sus hombros y comenzó un desprolijo descenso mientras pisaba todas las partes blandas de su cuerpo. Obito casi murió de la impresión al ver cómo se le escapaba de las manos, pero aterrizó en el piso como si nada. Los niños debían estar hechos de goma.

–¡¿Quién hizo llorar a mi nieta?!

–¡Deidara!– el niño regordete corrió hacia los otros dos, mientras el aludido intentaba consolar al de pelo negro.

–Pensé que te habías muerto– hipó con preocupación.

–No llores, era para que el viejo muriera de un infarto, hm.

A los otros dos pequeños se les iluminó la mirada.

–¿Y lo lograste?– interrumpió el otro, eufórico.

–¡DEIDARA!– el Tsuchikage se materializó enfrente de Obito, dándole un susto de muerte.

El niño del pelo negro se dio la vuelta y pellizcó al tal Deidara con fuerza. Al parecer, el niño que se había encontrado era nada más ni nada menos que de Iwagakure.

–¡Dara-nii, inútil! ¡Todavía vive!– chilló, las lágrimas de pena desapareciendo automáticamente.

Los niños empezaron a reñir entre sí, mientras el viejo Tsuchikage revoloteaba por encima del grupito, regañándolos a todos por igual. Obito y Rin se conmovieron por la preocupación del anciano kage frente a la seguridad de uno de sus discípulos.

–¿Está bien para un kage entrenar a tres futuros magnicidas?– comentó sin disimulos Kakashi, sacando por fin su preciado Icha-Icha. El incidente estaba resuelto.

Los niños habían comenzado a pelear por no lograr su cometido de matar al Tsuchikage y suplantarlo en su puesto. Obito se removió algo incómodo, el cerebro de las operaciones asesinas había estado sobre sus hombros hasta hacía escasos minutos.

El Tsuchikage se giró de repente hacia él y le encaró.

–¿Tú trajiste a Deidara?– su aire amenazante hizo que Obito se tragara por completo la pastilla de caramelo.

–¡Fue él, hm!– el tal Deidara se separó de su grupo y avanzó, apuntándolo con el dedo.

–Eh, p-pues sí…– admitió, encogiéndose frente al oscuro chakra del venerable anciano.

–¡Ey! ¿Tú salvaste a Dara-nii? Seguro se perdió persiguiendo pájaros, tonto– mientras Deidara se ponía colorado, el niño del pelo negro se le acercó y comenzó a analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

–Sí, pequeño– respondió más relajado. Los niños podían ser gritones, pero no daban miedo como el Tsuchikage.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el grupillo.

–¡Soy chica!– chilló, y le descargó una fuerte patada a la cara interna de los huesos de su tobillo, justo donde se afinaban y nacía la articulación.

El dolor provocó que se le acalambrara hasta la lengua, y miró a la enana maldita con furia no disimulada. Estaba a punto de gritarle algo en la cara, pero el Tsuchikage se le adelantó.

–Kurotsuchi es mi amada y única nieta– lanzó con una oscura y retorcida sonrisa.

Obito se tragó los insultos y procuró disimular diplomacia, atinando a responder con voz finita.

–Será… buena en taijutsu– Rin tendría que revisarle después, esos niños de seguro ya le habían fisurado algún hueso.

Sintió la pesada mano callosa del anciano posarse sobre su hombro. La mirada del hombre se clavó con confianza sobre la suya.

–Salvaste a mi alumno, estoy en deuda contigo– sentenció y se alejó levitando, los niños corriendo a su alrededor, compitiendo por quién daba el salto más alto para colgarse de su blanca barba.

Minato-sensei parecía haberse sacado miles de pesadas estatuas de la espalda y ya se comportaba con el buen ánimo de costumbre. Los dos kage se alejaron luego de las órdenes del Hokage para que cuidaran de los alumnos del Tsuchikage, el cual se fue comentando que después de todo Minato Namikaze tenía un buen alumno.

Obito sonrió presuntuoso a Rin, y le escupió a Kakashi:

–Todo lo que hacía falta era un verdadero héroe.

El aludido no se dio por enterado, y pasó otra página de su libro de suciedades.

–¡¿Cómo que es un Uchiha?!– se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del centenario.

Obito y Rin se miraron confundidos, y luego a los pequeños. La tal Kurotsuchi compuso una expresión grave mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, y Deidara se explicó.

–Mala palabra, hm.

Obito parpadeó, confuso, pero decidió que era mejor hacer buenas migas.

–Así que, Deidara, eh– parpadeó al ver como se le había desaparecido de la vista.

Antes de que pudieran entender algo más, los tres pequeños corrían y se dispersaban por el lugar, que les resultaba novedoso. Kakashi les dedicó una mirada de reclamo cuando volvió con los tres infantes atados a una misma soga.

* * *

Ya llevaba dos días levantándose temprano y llegando temprano. Aunque podría considerarlo como un importante logro personal, para Obito era una maldición.

Con el fin de la madrugada, el Tsuchikage se enfrascaba en negociaciones con Konohagakure, por lo que los tres tornados estaban despiertos -y con energías inagotables- desde el alba. Obito y su equipo no tenían descanso, ni el brío infantil para soportar esas tortuosas jornadas. Incluso Kakashi, el todopoderoso, había llevado a Gai para un entrenamiento intensivo con los niños el día anterior, en una clara muestra de que su proverbial paciencia se estaba estropeando. Rin no la tenía más fácil con su temple calmado, pero al menos conservaba su característico buen humor.

Obito no tenía ni paciencia ni buen humor para tres enanos salidos del mismo infierno. Saltaba con rapidez entre las ramas, terminando su desayuno en el camino al centro de la ciudad, donde se albergaba el séquito de Onoki.

Ese día pudo contemplar cómo, en un atisbo de coordinación, sus otros dos compañeros tuvieron menos trabajo. Por algún motivo, esa jornada los niños estaban más obedientes ante la seriedad de Kakashi y el rostro amistoso de Rin. Obito juzgó que los niños ya comenzaban a tenerles lástima, pero descartó la idea cuando vio que empezaron a buscarle a él para molestarle cuando el estoicismo de sus compañeros se acababa.

Sobre todo, Deidara. Apenas lo veía aparecer se le prendía de los pantalones, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi detrás de él. En muy poco tiempo, ya tenía nombres para los funestos de la Roca, e identificados todos sus defectos. Kurotsuchi, la malvada mandona que vivía queriendo dominar a Deidara, el cual intentaba pasar de ella, a costa de eternas peleas. Akatsuchi, el peligroso mercenario que seguía seriamente las tareas criminales que se le ocurrieran a los demás, era también el que pateaba más fuerte. Deidara, el desobediente, rebelde, caprichoso, malcriado…

–Y desastroso– terminó de enumerar malhumorado, intentando que no se escaparan del puesto de ramen al que los habían llevado esa tarde.

–Tú eras igual a su edad, e incluso ahora, y tienes dieciséis– comentó Kakashi, detrás de un voluminoso tomo.

Obito iba a retrucarle, pero la suave risa de Rin le hizo sentirse peor, y se calló. En su lugar se quedó viendo cómo Kurotsuchi amenazaba a Deidara con decirle a su abuelo sobre su mal comportamiento, a lo cual el aludido le acusó de soplona y se armó otra gran bataola. Al ver la cara de cansancio de Rin, y la inmutabilidad de Kakashi, decidió ir a separarlos, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Kakashi comentó algo de que él no era capaz de imponerle respeto a nadie, y aunque Obito quería responderle, ya no se le ocurría con qué. Después de todo, ni siquiera unos mocosos de seis años le respetaban. Rin se masajeaba la cabeza, sus oídos claramente adoloridos frente al griterío, por lo que no reparó en su estado de ánimo.

Se alejó un poco del grupo y se sentó sobre la tierra, dándole la espalda a todos.

–¡Paren!– a su lado apareció Deidara , tenía un extraño magnetismo que lograba calmar a sus amigos apenas se alejaba de ellos –. El tonto está mal, hm– les explicó a sus amiguitos, ante lo cual Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi se le tiraron encima, dándole un abrazo y preguntándole cada tanto si ya se sentía mejor.

Obito no quería que una niña privilegiada y su compinche mafioso se compadecieran de él, pero el sentimiento de los niños era sincero y transparente. Cuando comprendió eso, se quedó mirando al pequeño Deidara, como pidiéndole una explicación. Deidara simplemente le sonrió y Obito se esforzó porque no notara la humedad de sus ojos. Correspondió con suavidad el abrazo del par de zánganos, escuchando como Rin lo felicitaba por entenderse con los niños.

Rin lo felicitaba. Como antes, como siempre. Como le gustaba que fuera. Levantó los ojos una vez más hacia el responsable de la situación.

–Gracias– susurró, ya más sereno.

–Tonto, hm.

Obito apretó el puño, si bien ese niño era el que más se había encariñado con él, por alguna razón le usaba de objeto de todos sus insultos. Rin comenzó a reír quedamente, y volvió a escuchar uno de los agrios consejos de Kakashi.

–Golpear a un niño no es profesional, así nunca serás jonin.

Obito chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no iba a golpear a un niño. No en serio, quizás una despeinadita furiosa, o hacerles cosquillas. O bueno, al menos no con Deidara, era el más rebelde pero también le parecía el más incomprendido por sus compañeros. En un punto, se sentía algo identificado con el pequeño que lo miraba orgulloso. Quizás habérselo topado en el bosque en una de sus peligrosas travesuras no estuvo tan mal para obtener, aunque sólo fuera eso, algún privilegio en el trato.

Al día siguiente, el Tsuchikage inició la vuelta a Iwagakure. Caminaban rumbo a las puertas de la aldea, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi iban en el lomo de uno de los perros de Kakashi, Deidara de su mano. Le parloteó todo el camino sobre las montañas de Iwa y sobre la variedad de pájaros que había en Konoha. Le preguntó muchas veces por qué no había águilas y halcones en abundancia, hasta que Rin le socorrió con una respuesta sobre la fauna y los ecosistemas que el niño ignoró olímpicamente. Obito estaba asombrado, jamás había visto a un niño ser frío ante la hermosura y calidez de Rin, pero asumió que había primeras veces para todo.

Los niños atravesaron la puerta en carrera, sin despedirse de nadie. Tanto él como Kakashi murmuraron que eran unos ingratos, Minato les chistó que bajaran la voz, y Rin comentaba que los niños eran así.

Obito se sintió ofendido, pero entonces Deidara se dio vuelta y le saludó agitando la manecita, riéndose de algo junto con sus amigos. Obito y Rin respondieron el saludo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, murmurando que jamás los olvidarían, mientras que Kakashi abrazó a su perro, sensibilizado.

–El Tsuchikage está muy conforme con su trabajo, chicos– Minato-sensei los miró con orgullo y calidez, evidentemente más distendido. Las negociaciones con Iwa habían sido muy fructíferas –. Así me gusta que trabajen. Incluso quedó muy conforme contigo, Obito. Sabía que podías lograrlo, así que, a pesar de tu clan, te recomendé con éxito.

Obito y Rin se agitaron e intercambiaron miradas. Kakashi estaba en su propio mundo, y parecía estar manteniendo una conversación mental con su perro, acariciándole las almohadillas.

–¿Para qué sensei?– increpó, intentando ocultar la emoción en su voz.

–Para que vuelvas a cuidarlos si regresan. Las posibilidades son altas.

Rin lo felicitó sinceramente, pero Obito quiso tirarse bajo las sábanas de su futón a temblar, de ser posible quería té y rollitos de canela.

* * *

 **Bien, en este primer capítulo Obito tiene dieciséis años, y como con la diferencia de edad no me daba las ganas de escribir a un Deidara tan chiquito, acá le resté diez en lugar de once años, como es en el canon. Así que Deidara tiene seis (me muero de ternura), y mantendré esa diferencia por porque me gusta jiji. En un principio no me di cuenta, pero también empecé con Deidara niño, será un fenómeno de cumpleaños?**

 **Por otro lado, me interesó mucho intentar imaginar a un Obito adolescente que no estuviera preocupado en asesinar a su maestro y familia o en secuestrar al kyuubi. Este es el resultado**

 **En este fic no hubo desastre de la guerra, están todos vivos, y no hubo ninguna donación de sharingan a Kakashi. Es más bien, un fic basado en distintos momentos que llevarán a la conclusión que *spoiler* XD**

 **Sayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

La vida se burlaba de él sin piedad alguna. Desde que la conoció y hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado, Obito Uchiha había intentado por más de diez años reunir la valentía suficiente para confesársele a su mejor amiga. Se había prometido hacerlo una vez alcanzara su promoción al rango jonin. Lo que debía ser un día magnífico, lo arruinó por su impaciencia, por no pensar bien las cosas. Esa tarde se sintió estúpido por algo que ya sabía, pero la última parte esperanzada de él le había dicho que debía intentarlo, que no era lo correcto seguir guardándoselo. Y Rin era tan buena amiga, que se apenó en aclararle que lo veía como a un amigo, como al _"hermano que nunca tuvo"_ , y que estaba enamorada de alguien más. No era necesario que le aclarara que ese alguien era Kakashi, al cual cada vez veía menos, constantemente requerido por Minato como una especie de joven asistente de toda hora.

Esa noche volvió tan amargado al barrio Uchiha, que incluso olvidó pasar por la casa de una ancianita a quien se le había ofrecido a hacerle los recados para la mañana siguiente. Anunció su llegada a la entrada, y miró los pergaminos de sus progenitores. Podían olvidarse de tener nietos, él había nacido para estar solo.

Se sentó y, a diferencia de lo que hacía pocos años atrás, se obligó a comer mecánicamente. No necesitaba encender las luces, no quería escapar de la oscuridad. Si las encendía, la soledad insoportable del que se suponía era su hogar le golpearía de manera insoportable, señalándole con crueldad la segunda silla en la que nunca se había sentado nadie, no al menos por genuino interés en su persona.

Los fideos fríos no necesitaban recalentarse, porque en esos momentos estaba realmente inapetente. Se obligaba a comer, debía mantener su cuerpo fuerte. El sabor y la temperatura no importaban. Tampoco había invitado nunca a Rin, avergonzado por la simpleza de su hogar. Ahora no lo haría jamás. No era como si tuviera a alguien con quien compartir la mesa.

Obito Uchiha ya no quería ver su mesa durante las comidas. Incluso había cambiado hacía años una grande que había heredado de sus padres, por un kotatsu que no le hiciera sentir el peso del espacio vacío. Sus padres habían compartido aquella mesa, porque eran una familia. Él ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de recordar esas épocas. No había nada que atesorar.

Dejó los palillos a un lado y se quedó inmóvil, la débil luz nocturna colándose levemente por la ventana que últimamente no se molestaba en cerrar. Había dejado de acumular cosas que pudieran interesarle. El azul frío era deprimente, pero Obito no podía separar sus ojos abiertos de la única luz que se asomaba entre las tinieblas, los ojos grandes congelados como si se tratara de un cadáver.

Normalmente allí era cuando se levantaba y lavaba la vajilla, pero esa noche no le apetecía. Había comido casi todo un plato que no le interesaba, ya había hecho suficiente por él. No lavaría ni ordenaría nada. Quería quedarse ahí, prendido del azul tenue, hundido en su propia miseria.

Pero cada vez que le pasaban esos momentos más y más recurrentes, una voz de alarma le decía en su interior que escapara, que huyera o que hiciera cualquier otra cosa en vez de estarse quieto.

A Obito cada vez le costaba más, cada vez lo quería lograr menos. Su sueño de ser Hokage le pareció una minucia, ya debería haber mostrado cualidades suficientes, y de todos modos esa noche sabía que no tendría el amor de Rin.

Rin.

Hokage.

Rin.

Hokage.

Rin.

Rin.

 _Rin_.

De repente parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. O posiblemente no lo intentó, porque no quería.

Insultándose a sí mismo por enésima vez en el día, puso sus manos en la mesa y se obligó a incorporarse, como si el cuerpo le pesara. Caminó hacia la ventana y estiró la pierna, ya estaba demasiado grande como para seguir dando saltos de adolescente.

Por eso mismo, simplemente se aferró al techo y con una flexión de brazos, se izó. Una vez arriba, se recostó pesadamente, como si su agilidad hubiera desaparecido con el paso de los años. Miró a las estrellas con pesar, esa noche la luna era tapada por algunas nubes, por lo que la luminosidad se encontraba bastante disminuida. Igual que los ánimos de su corazón.

Mientras contemplaba el cielo y las pocas estrellas titilantes, finalmente se escaparon las primeras lágrimas que antes habían estado ausentes. Se sorprendió un poco al constatar que no habían sido más de tres o cuatro. Pronto, su rostro estaba totalmente seco de nuevo. Luego creyó comprender por qué no tenía más lágrimas en su interior.

Hacía años que lo sabía y se daba constantemente la cabeza contra la realidad. Era un tonto.

Obito miró las pocas estrellas visibles una vez más, entrecerrando los ojos. El azul era conmovedor siempre, pero esa noche no le impresionaba. No le impresionaba nada de la vida desenvolviéndose a su alrededor. Y estaba cansado como para tener más paciencia.

Antes de que se cumpliera la hora de ir a dormir, bajó molesto y se internó en la oscura casa. Obito ya no se quedaba bajo la paz de las estrellas tanto tiempo como antes.

Se cambió con tedio y se acostó en su futón, echándose algunos viejos trajes azules del clan encima para retener el calor. No pensaba cerrar la ventana, porque sentía que podía quedarse sin aire. Se abrazó con fuerza a la almohada y fue cerrando los ojos, durmiéndose pesadamente casi al instante. Obito no quería encontrarse esa noche con sus pensamientos. Tanto, que no fue consciente de que ciertas partes de su cuerpo atravesaban intermitentemente el espacio-tiempo de la realidad en la que vivía.

* * *

La mañana siguiente le trajo un malestar que le recordó a un viejo año oculto en su memoria. El halcón volvió a tirarle un pesado pergamino en la cabeza, y Obito no escatimó en insultos ante las desventajas de seguir durmiendo con la ventana abierta.

Leer esa noticia no fue de su agrado. Creyó que estaría al margen de la organización de los exámenes chūnin, pero allí se le requería, para volver a cuidar del trío de la Roca. De una patada hizo volar mantas y yukata por igual y se preparó un desayuno con huevos lo suficientemente calórico para soportar esa jornada. ¿Cómo podía ser que Minato no les avisara con antelación, y decidiera reservarse la noticia para la mañana de la llegada de sus visitantes? Apurado, buscó su frasco de gotas y lo midió según su peso, para entonces colocarse la correspondiente en cada ojo. Ya debía dejar atrás esa tonta costumbre de niño, hacía tiempo que tenía el sharingan con sus tres aspas. Apenas cayera la última gota, se olvidaría de ellas para siempre.

Salió apresurado, esa mañana llegaría temprano. No tenía intenciones de llegar tarde, a pesar de que tendría que volver a ver a Rin. Sería responsable con su trabajo.

Retrocedió unas decenas de metros en el camino, volviendo a la casa de la abuelita. Después de todo, no quería ver a Rin tan pronto. Golpeó la puerta, decidiendo anteponer el recado a toda obligación.

* * *

Ver la cara de Rin ponerse incómoda con su presencia, escuchar la expresión nerviosa de Minato y corroborar que dos de los chiquillos ya eran chūnin desde los diez años no contribuyó para nada a mejorar su humor. A pesar de que él mismo se había graduado a una edad temprana, su logro siempre fue opacado por la cantidad de veces en las que tropezó, al tiempo que Kakashi hizo una carrera fulgurante para ascender a jōnin.

Tampoco ayudaba tener que cuidar del mismo trío peligroso sólo con Rin debido a la falta de shinobi libres. Rogaba por que los niños no empezaran a salirle con idioteces como el amor, porque no iba a responder bien. Ya no tenía la mejor de las disposiciones de los años pasados.

El protocolo no fue tan estirado como la vez pasada. El Tsuchikage le sonrió levemente con la mirada en un gesto que no parecía amenazador, y se retiró a ver los exámenes con el Hokage. Mientras tanto, Rin se quedó con Akatsuchi, quien daría el examen, y Kurotsuchi, quien estaba muy entusiasmada y no paraba de gritarle a su amigo que les rompiera el culo a todos. A Obito ese examen no podía importarle menos por el nivel de apatía con el que había amanecido, pero aun así se sorprendió al corroborar que Deidara se acordaba bastante de él en específico.

Cuando el púber quiso retirarse del examen, Obito y Rin acordaron con una breve mirada que él le escoltaría.

Le siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando recordar cómo se veía hacía seis años y evaluando qué tanto había crecido. Por lo visto, se estaba dejando crecer el cabello, ya que ahora pasaba del nivel de los hombros, y comenzaba a cultivar un particular medio flequillo. Al menos esa vez Deidara pasaba limpiamente de la altura de su rodilla, y ya no iba trotando y gritando por cuanto lugar nuevo se presentara ante sus ojos. Suspiró, al tener doce años no debería darle tanto trabajo como la primera vez.

–¿Te gusta el arte?– el chico se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a contraluz, luego de salir del edificio.

Obito se quedó pasmado.

–¿Qué?

Deidara rodó los infantiles ojos.

–Si te gusta el arte. Creo que el viejo lo odia, hm.

–No– largó inseguro.

–Todos dicen que sí. Pero luego no me escuchan. Tú sí vas a escucharme, hm.

Obito sintió un frío correr por su espalda. El mocoso podría ser que hubiese dejado de comportarse como un gritón malcriado, pero ahora mostraba claras señales de querer hablar una eternidad sobre un tema que no le interesaba en esos instantes.

Toda la tarde lo estuvo siguiendo, escuchando mudamente su monólogo. Deidara decía muchas cosas sobre el arte, totalmente obsesionado, pero no parecía tener las ideas del todo claras. Obito empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué quería ese chico de su vida? Si no lograr lo que tan tempranamente se propuso en la suya le estresaba, escuchar la particular plática de Deidara lo hacía aún más.

–Deidara, ¿acaso no eres un ninja?– se paró un momento, al borde del Bosque de la Muerte, mirando la bandana que por primera vez le cubría la frente. Recordó difusamente cuando, en un bosque parecido, un enano le gritó algo de que sería ninja y le patearía el trasero.

–Una cosa no quita a la otra, hm– zanjó. Quizás debía dar por cerrada esa pobre charla con Obito Uchiha, el tipo no parecía entender lo importante –. ¿Crees que ya hayan terminado?

Obito miró la posición del sol en el cielo. El crepúsculo se apropiaba rápidamente de la esfera celeste.

–Volvamos.

Los reclamos de Kurotsuchi, mezclados con los festejos de felicidad por los buenos resultados de Akatsuchi, no parecieron hacer gran mella en Deidara. Antes de la medianoche, los llevaron al hostal de las visitas importantes y los entregaron al cuidado de Kitsuchi. Una vez Deidara se hubo despedido de él, decidió desaparecer antes de tener que mediar palabras con Rin.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó con el tiempo justo. Les habían ofrecido hospedarse cerca, pero no quería estar cerca de Rin en esos días. Su amiga se mostraba preocupada, pero Obito esperaba que entendiera que no estaba enojado con ella, y que la situación era temporal. Aunque en su fuero interno dudaba de ello.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala común, Kurotsuchi le estaba haciendo una llave en la espalda al grandote de Akatsuchi, mientras que Deidara gritaba algo de que el arte no podía ser para los viejos como Onoki, parado sobre la mesa del comedor.

Rin ingresó con una sonrisa, y Obito un poco perturbado.

La parte final del examen se daría en un solo encuentro que se extendería el tiempo que fuera necesario, sin dar lugar a descanso para los candidatos, por lo que los chicos ya se habían preparado desde temprano. Aun así, Akatsuchi se notaba nervioso, por lo que Rin se lo llevó a hablar a solas para intentar tranquilizarle. El chico estaba cada vez más pendiente de las palabras y el rostro de Rin, pero a diferencia de la costumbre, Obito no sintió la habitual punzada de celos. Se giró y al encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de los otros dos, se colocó las dos últimas gotas en los ojos. El envase se había vaciado, y con él debía dejar atrás esa costumbre, como tantas otras cosas estaba dejando partir últimamente. Lo tiró en un cesto de la sala sin sentir nada en especial.

–¿Desde cuándo usas drogas oftálmicas?– Deidara bajó de la mesa de un salto, recogió la botellita del cesto y leyó las indicaciones, curioso.

Obito se quedó de una pieza. No lo podía creer. Unas simples gotas eran confundidas con sustancias ilícitas.

–¡E-ey! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?!– farfulló sonrosado.

Kurotsuchi se adelantó a responder por su amigo.

–A Deidara-nii le gustan los chicos drogadictos– resolvió, alzando sus manos y hombros.

–¡No es cierto, hm!– se defendió, sonrojándose con rapidez.

–Claro que es cierto. ¿No es así, Aka?– levantó la voz.

–¡No molestes!– Akatsuchi no quería que lo sacaran del momento donde una chica hermosa le daba consejos sobre algo que ya no escuchaba. En fin, _su_ _momento_.

–¡Yo no soy un drogadicto!– Obito caminó apurado y le arrancó el frasco de las manos a Deidara, volviéndolo a tirar al cesto.

Rin interrumpió su plática para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Perfecto, ahora había quedado peor aún. Rin no querría hablarle en meses.

Mientras le esquivaba la mirada consternado, pilló a Deidara volviendo a tomar las gotas y enfrascándose en la lectura de la etiqueta, por lo que se vio obligado a arrebatárselas una vez más y guardarse el frasquito en el chaleco táctico.

–¿Lo ves? A Deidara-nii le pueden los toxicómanos– Kurotsuchi le palmeó el hombro a su amigo.

Los ojos azules se movieron con incomodidad.

–¿Obito?– la voz de Rin sonó preocupada. ¿Obito había caído en las drogas por su rechazo? Apenas si hacían dos días de eso, no podía ser posible.

–¡Cállate tonta, hm!– farfulló Deidara tapándole la boca a su amiga, su reacción, anormalmente tardía.

Estaban a punto de irse a las manos, mientras que Rin lo miraba desconcertada, y Akatsuchi no se daba por enterado de que llegaría tarde. Obito se giró hacia la entrada, exhalando con fuerza.

–Vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

Cuando llegaron, se enteraron de que Akatsuchi pelearía en el último lugar de la primera ronda. A diferencia de lo que habría hecho él y su antiguo equipo, los de Iwa decidieron ir a dar una vuelta en búsqueda de algo para almorzar, en apariencia demasiado confiados como para tomar nota de posibles rivales de su edad.

Se atragantó cuando se enteró de que Deidara ya no era más requerido para misiones de rango D, habiendo contabilizado sólo cuatro de ellas en su corta vida. Rin lo felicitó y todos los de Iwa se mostraron altaneros, mientras él recordaba cómo había maldecido el número ochenta y seis durante sus primeros años como shinobi.

Deidara reparó de inmediato en su silencio.

–¿Cuántas misiones rango D has cumplido?

Obito frunció el ceño y masticó con más fuerza. Rin observó con alerta el duelo de miradas, pero prefirió tranquilizarse y confiar en la madurez de su amigo. Después de todo, Obito ya no era un niño.

–Tan pocas que ni siquiera tengo por qué recordarlo– respondió con mala cara.

Rin se tomó de la frente, ocultando un suspiro. Creía que Obito ya había dejado atrás las competiciones con otros varones, más si estos eran niños, pero quizás estaba equivocada.

–Más importante que eso– paró para tomar agua –. Voy a ser el próximo Hokage. La naturaleza de las misiones es algo que no me preocupa desde hace años– añadió con voz confiada.

Deidara achicó los ojos. Ambos recordaron cuando el pequeño le había dicho que, al convertirse en ninja, derrotaría a todos los shinobi, Obito incluido. Aceptó el reto.

–Ser kage es una estupidez, hm.

–Oh, ¿no querían ser kage los tres?– se burló de la infantil idea.

–¡Yo seré la próxima Tsuchikage! Sacaré al viejo terco de su puesto– interrumpió Kurotsuchi muy oronda.

Rin sonrió, simpatizando de inmediato con el anhelo de la niña.

–Cualquiera que sea la nieta del Tsuchikage tiene el lugar ganado– retrucó Akatsuchi, atorándose insanamente con arroz.

Kurotsuchi lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo voy a serlo gracias a mis habilidades y mi trabajo. ¡Nunca usaré la influencia de mi familia!

–¡Ánimos, Kurotsuchi!– exclamó Rin entusiasmada.

Obito aceptó que ya no podía verla como a una niña mimada. Al menos había madurado desde la primera vez que la conoció.

–Yo voy a ser el único ninja que haga arte con sus técnicas, hm– Deidara pasó de la fiesta y volvió a hablarle directamente –. Eso es mejor que ser kage.

–Tu sueño es extraño– confesó.

–Es mejor que un sueño convencional como el tuyo y el de Kurotsuchi– terminó de comer con una sonrisa.

Obito agradeció que Rin pagara la cuenta con rapidez.

* * *

Akatsuchi había pasado el examen, para alegría de todos, incluso del ánimo sombrío de Obito, que comenzó a mejorar con una barbacoa de festejo con Minato-sensei y los ninjas de Iwagakure. Lo único que le impacientaba era que Deidara se estaba convirtiendo en un obseso del arte. El chico no paraba de hablar sobre cuál sería la naturaleza del arte, pero como nadie de su aldea le prestaba oídos al asunto se había sentado a su lado y llevaba cerca de dos horas taladrándole la cabeza sobre arte, explosiones y lo geniales que eran las Bakuha Butai de Iwagakure.

En un principio estuvo bien, luego comenzó a cansarse, después, a admirar la constancia y pasión en alguien tan joven. Era lo que en Konoha llamaban la voluntad de fuego, pero Obito sabía que apenas Deidara creciera gran parte de ese entusiasmo se esfumaría, tal como estaba desapareciendo en él. Y con todo, no tenía corazón para destruir los infantiles sueños de Deidara. De todos modos, sospechaba que ese enano no se dejaría desanimar. El niño hablaba tanto de sus fijaciones, e intentaba hacerse entender con tanto lujo de detalles, que Obito llegó a sentir lástima por él. Aunque en un principio no lo parecía, Deidara también estaba solo en algún aspecto, al igual que él. Las preguntas recurrentes sobre qué tipo de arte podría gustarle a pesar de su patente desinterés lo corroboraban.

–¿No te interesaría compartir tus ideas con otros?– se le escapó con la segunda cerveza. Podía identificarse un poco con Deidara, pero eso no quitaba que el asunto ya era cansador.

Deidara interrumpió su discurso sobre las explosiones y apretó la boca en un gesto de molestia.

Él no era claro.

–¿Con Rin, al menos?– ellos y su sensei eran los únicos ninjas de Konoha en la gran cena. No se atrevería a enviarle ese chico explosivo a Minato, quien ya no podía disimular las ojeras, pero permanecía allí a riesgo de ofender a otros kage, presa de la terquedad y orgullo del Tsuchikage por el logro de su tercer discípulo. El crecimiento de Naruto, quien parecía tener tanta o incluso más energías que su madre, era algo que desgastaba cada vez más al Hokage.

–Ella no me llama la atención, hm.

Obito levantó sus cejas.

–Escuchó los sueños de Kurotsuchi toda la tarde.

Deidara lo miró componiendo una expresión de fastidio.

–Mira, sé que ser un kage te parece un sueño demasiado común. Puede incluso que lo sea– agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su visión –. Pero no deja de ser un sueño, importante para todos los que idealizan algo, como tú cuando hablas de tu arte. No lo menosprecies por haber crecido bajo el ala de un Tsuchikage que te cae mal– Obito agradecía haber sido entrenado por Minato Namikaze. Incluso Kakashi, era bien sabido que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas enfrentar al que había sido su maestro –. ¿Entiendes para mí lo que significa poder ser Hokage? Si lo haces, apoya a tu amiga. Ella siempre te defiende– miró a Kurotsuchi, quien se estaba durmiendo arrullada por su abuelo.

Deidara se removió sobre su asiento, sensitivo como siempre. Obito le había regañado como ningún adulto solía hacerlo con él: sin violencia y sin desvalorizar su visión del arte. Tenía razón, pero no quería dársela.

–Onoki no me cae mal. Yo le caigo mal, hm– dijo abrazándose los pies desnudos, mientras se hamacaba y miraba a sus amigos.

Obito sonrió apacible, algo enternecido, como hacía tres días que no lo hacía. Le despeinó la coronilla.

–Créeme que él te quiere.

Deidara lo miró expectante, sin parpadear, como si quisiera leerle la mente.

–¿No me mientes?

Obito volvió a sonreírle, conmovido. Él también se había sentido no querido a la edad de Deidara, pero Minato-sensei, Kushina y Rin se encargaron de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Y también Kakashi. Bueno, lo de Bakakashi lo retiraría por el momento.

–Es tan cierto como que voy a ser Hokage– decidió que no tomaría ni una gota de cerveza más.

Deidara le dio un buen golpe en el brazo.

Ya se estaba tardando, pensó Obito.

–¡No presumas, hm!

–¡Oye, mira quién lo dice!

–Tendrás que dejar las drogas primero, hm.

–¡E-e-ey!– estaba rojo de nuevo.

* * *

La partida se dio esta vez con fuertes emociones por parte de Rin, quien se había encariñado especialmente con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi. Los niños se despidieron esta vez, lo cual les hizo sentirse aliviados, el olvido de unos pequeños era algo para lo que no se sentirían preparados nunca.

Se quedaron agitando los brazos un buen tiempo. Cuando Obito bajó el suyo, dispuesto a volver por su sueño interrumpido, vio cómo Deidara se quedaba atrás de la comitiva, mirando expectante.

Deidara inspiró y se llevó las manos alrededor de la boca.

–¡Cuando vuelva tienes que ser el Hokage, hm!

Obito se sintió aturdido, pero Rin le dio un firme empujón que lo devolvió a su órbita.

–¡Prometido!– podría costarle creerlo, pero Deidara ya tenía más consciencia de lo importante que era ser kage para los shinobi.

En ese momento, se juró a sí mismo que no se concentraría en un amor no correspondido, y que pondría todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su sensei. Lo hizo de corazón, ignorando todas las complicaciones que su depresión le seguiría acarreando.

* * *

 **Aquí Obito tiene 22 años y Deidara 12. Obito obtuvo el mangekyo sharingan debido al rechazo de Rin :D :( #notengoperdón #tristeperocierto #lonecesitabaparaescribir  
**

 **No desarrollé los exámenes porque quería centrarme en su segundo encuentro, y Deidara, pequeño geniecillo, los aprobó hace tiempo ya. Espero no se haya sentido forzado. Y Kurotsuchi es la nieta mimada, me encanta en ese papel (pero sigue siendo una peligrosa mente criminal).  
**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , pastel y fics suenan como la mejor combinación *-* Me alegra que te guste una historia donde Obito no tenga ese pasado tan trágico, quería darle ese ambiente a la historia. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ni siquiera tiene las cicatrices, así que la barba debería crecerle en ambos lados :o #lodesconozco XD Obito es la flor que florece en la adversidad, así que superar a Kakashi, si bien tiene todo el potencial del mundo, le va a tomar bastante tiempo. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!**

 **Paletas de abuelitas y halcones de arcilla para todo el mundo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ser uno de los jōnin más requeridos de Konoha no era algo que le trajera alivio a Obito. De hecho, comenzaba a sopesar la posibilidad de que en realidad estuviera maldito, porque Tsunade no dejaba de cargarle de trabajo extra. La mujer argumentaba que si quería ser un Hokage debía acostumbrarse al trabajo constante, que cuando la eligieron a ella nadie le advirtió que tendría que vivir de papeleo en papeleo, que debía de agradecer cada misión como una muestra más de su confianza. Era el único jōnin a quien no le daban vacaciones desde hacía casi un año, y sentía que el agotamiento lo terminaría por desmoronar. Volver hecho papilla y con cansancio acumulado a entregar los partes de las misiones, y ver que la mujer estaba más ojerosa que él, con el piso recubierto de papeles, le disuadía cada vez más y más de ser querer ser Hokage.

Eso no era lo que había deseado. No había acción, peleas alucinantes, ni nada que le dijera que sería el ninja más fuerte y capaz de todos. Incluso a pesar de explotar a Shizune, durante la noche la asistente de la Hokage ya no estaba, y la sannin se amanecía con el papeleo que su ayudante no podía completar. Quizás de niño fue muy iluso, pero Obito sabía que ese no era su sueño. Ya ni siquiera podía sentirse genuinamente feliz al gozar del favor de Tsunade, incluso le parecía más un peso que una oportunidad para ser Hokage.

En su momento, no comprendió del todo la decisión de Minato de querer dejar su trabajo y dedicarse a su familia. Con la elección de Tsunade como Godaime Hokage, le llegó la difícil tarea de ganarse la fe de la mujer, lo que nunca le había costado cuando el Yondaime era su antiguo maestro. Ahora podía entender el cansancio de Minato y el apuro por retirarse a vivir los últimos años en que Naruto estaría en la casa natal; su hijo tenía aún más energías que Kushina, pero los problemas crecían junto con Naruto y sus reclamos de que se ocupara más de la familia. Cuando finalmente encontró en Tsunade su reemplazo, su antiguo sensei se retiró de la vida ninja definitivamente.

Fue la última separación que sufrió lo que había sido su antiguo equipo. Primero, se había ido Kakashi. Luego, Rin se alejó un poco de él cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Kakashi, y más todavía cuando se mudó a Suna como embajadora militar por un quinquenio. Obito se había aferrado a la figura de su maestro, pero cuando Minato se fue, sus días se convirtieron en una tortura para ganarse la confianza de la Godaime. Se acostumbró a una progresiva soledad que aumentaba a la par de su trabajo.

Tan monótono y tan lineal. Ni siquiera conocía bien el mundo fuera del País del Fuego, ya que todas sus salidas se resumían a fugaces misiones sin descanso para apreciar lo que había a su alrededor. Ahora tenía la confianza suficiente como para pedirle a Tsunade que lo enviara a una misión más apasionante, quizás en el extranjero. De esa forma, se evitaría durante un tiempo los aburridos sermones que la Godaime le daba acerca de cómo organizar el papeleo. Quizás incluso Tsunade entendería que no debía tenerlo como el único candidato. La presión le ahogaba a toda hora.

–Tsunade-sama, esto es todo lo que hay de Orochimaru por el momento– una vez le entregó un pergamino sellado, se apresuró a hablar, nervioso ante la mirada de fuego de la mujer –. Di-disculpe por interrumpirla, pero quisiera pedirle que no me envíe a más misiones así por un tiempo.

El conocido golpe en el escritorio no se hizo esperar.

–Pero, ¡¿qué se te ha subido a la cabeza, mocoso impertinente?! ¡Podría partirte la columna vertebral con un dedo, y ni tu kamui te salvaría!– resopló sobre la mesa, asustando a Tonton.

Y también a Obito.

–¡Perdóneme!– se inclinó golpeando sonoramente su protector de frente contra la mesa –. ¡Yo no quería ofenderla!

–¡Lo has hecho, mocoso!– le agarró de una oreja y le levantó la cara, obligándolo a mirarla.

–¡Sólo quería pedirle otro tipo de misión!– chilló Obito, juntando las manos en gesto de plegaria –. Algo así como un cambio de aire… – agitó una mano en círculos, pero se inmovilizó cuando Tsunade irguió una ceja y lo miró analizadoramente.

Cuando lo soltó, Obito se puso recto, frotándose la oreja, y luego volvió a inclinarse un poco.

–Tsunade-sama, estoy cansado… Quisiera una misión en el exterior– tragó. Ahora sólo el destino determinaría si salía vivo de esa oficina o no.

La Hokage se cruzó de brazos.

–Por un pedido tan simple, podrías no haber hecho tanto escándalo.

–Tsunade-sama, Obito no hizo escándalo…

–¡Tonton tiene hambre, Shizune!

Shizune rodó los ojos, Tonton siempre era la excusa de Tsunade para sacarla de las conversaciones. Tomó al cerdito y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua, suspirando desanimada.

Obito retuvo el aire.

–¿Eres consciente de lo que has dicho, Uchiha Obito? ¡Ningún shinobi arguye cansancio en el cumplimiento de su nindō!– exclamó con voz potente.

Obito apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tsunade tenía razón, pero también era cierto que todos los jōnin penaban cada vez que a la mujer le llegaba más trabajo. ¿Acaso no debía predicar con el ejemplo?

Otro golpe le apuró a responder.

–¡Señora, no señora!– exclamó.

–¡¿Cómo que no eres consciente?!– Tsunade gritó y volvió a palmear la mesa.

–¡Señora, sí soy consciente!– Obito intentó gritar más fuerte para hacerse oír.

–¿Entonces por qué dices que no?– Tsunade impuso su voz por sobre la de él.

–¡Perdóneme señora! ¡No me hice entender, no se volverá a repetir, señora!– volvió a gritar.

–¡Exprésate bien, mocoso!

–¡Perdón señora!

–¡Nadie me dice cómo hacer mi trabajo!

–¡Perdón señora!

–¡¿Estás cansado de tu trabajo, Uchiha?!

–¡No señora!– mintió, ya podía despedirse de su viaje al exterior.

Shizune y Tonton temblaban en la otra habitación, sin atreverse a volver a la oficina de la Hokage.

–¡Entonces, te enviaré al exterior, a la peor misión que tenga disponible!

Obito levantó la vista confundido, pero inmediatamente la bajó, no quería tentar a la suerte.

Tsunade revolvía caóticamente su papeleo. Hojas y pergaminos volaron a su alrededor, pero Obito no abandonó su posición sumisa.

–¡Aquí!– la mujer encontró el pergamino y lo miró expectante. Al ver que el aludido no reaccionaba, volvió a descargar otro golpe en la mesa –. ¡Ven aquí, mocoso!

Obito reaccionó y se acercó presuroso, mirándola con temor.

Tsunade se sonrió para su interior. El joven tenía madera de Hokage, pero aún le parecía que su carácter era demasiado débil. Debía foguearlo en las grandes ligas.

Le extendió un pergamino.

–Aquí están los pormenores. Será tu primera misión diplomática, y con una aldea complicada. Irás a Iwagakure a hablar con el Tsuchikage. Debes conseguir el permiso para una rebaja en el precio del metal que compramos para elaborar nuestras armas. Konoha tiene sus propios recursos, y el Tsuchikage no ha dejado de subir los precios, a pesar de que Iwagakure no se encarga directamente de su extracción.

El corazón de Obito saltó en su pecho.

–Como me ha solicitado a mí para la negociación de precios y es muy orgulloso, ese anciano te la pondrá difícil. Incluso si el aumento del metal bruto del país de la Roca se deriva de los impuestos a la circulación que Ōnoki impone en su territorio y lo hace más oneroso para otras aldeas ninjas, no querrá concederte nada – Tsunade esbozó una torcida sonrisa macabra –. Además, odia especialmente a los Uchiha.

Obito sintió que su presión volvería a subir. No había sido una buena idea pedirle a Tsunade un descanso. Iba a hacerlo trabajar más, y él ni siquiera era bueno con las palabras.

–Pero Namikaze me informó que tú y tu equipo quedaron en buenos términos luego de cuidar a sus discípulos hace años. Harás lo que sea necesario para defender la postura de Konoha en mi nombre. No vuelvas sin un descuento en los precios. El trabajo que te encomiendo es más complicado que cualquiera que hayas tenido. ¿Estás preparado para no fracasar?

Obito sintió que la adrenalina de la ilusión volvía a recorrerle las venas. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una misión así de estimulante. Con firmeza, tomó el pergamino que la dama le extendía.

–¡Sí señora!

–Bien, partirás inmediatamente. ¡Vete!– lo espoleó Tsunade.

Cuando el jōnin desapareció, con la cara de un niño feliz, Shizune se atrevió a salir de la habitación de Tonton.

–Tsunade-sama, eso no era una misión, ¡era su deber!– exclamó estresada –¡El Tsuchikage se sentirá afrentado cuando vea que usted no va a reunirse con él luego del último aumento!

–Exageras– sacó su botella de sake de debajo de la mesa.

–Pero al mismo tiempo, jamás la vi depositar tanta confianza en un jōnin joven. Obito Uchiha debe sentirse halagado por ganarse su confianza– reconoció la mujer, observándola con atención.

–Por supuesto, Shizune– tragó –. Además, no tenía ganas de ver a ese viejo malhumorado, reñiríamos e Iwagakure querría ir a la guerra. Tengo que ir pensando en mi reemplazo para mi jubilación, Obito se las arreglará de alguna forma.

–Tsunade-sama, ¡Obito no es un diplomático! ¿Qué pasaría si no está a la altura de la misión?

–Probablemente Ōnoki querría una guerra o un sharingan. Despreocúpate, eso no va a pasar.

Su única inquietud profunda era que Obito pudiera traerle todas las variedades de sake que había anexionado al pergamino.

* * *

–¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme "otro tipo de misión", niñato?– escupió Ōnoki, cada vez se sorprendía más por la insolencia de Deidara. Ya había pulverizado el escritorio de nuevo, esa acción siempre le bastaba para mantener a raya a cualquier ninja.

Menos a Deidara.

–¡Deidara!– exclamó al verse ignorado.

El más joven de los jōnin de Iwagakure jugaba a hacer dibujos con su pie con el polvillo que había sido el escritorio, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta táctica. A Ōnoki esa actitud le resultaba tan vulgar, que a veces le gustaría retorcerle el pescuezo.

Se tomó un tiempo para volver a hablarle.

–Lo que oíste viejo, hm. Desde que obtuve este kinjutsu ya no quieres mandarme a misiones de riesgo como antes, ¿qué demonios te pasa?– inquirió molesto.

El viejo kage se llevó una mano al pecho, resoplando con dificultad.

–Ya discutimos los términos de tu kinjutsu, Deidara– pronunció con voz grave –. Y dijimos que ese tema no se tocaría más. Creí que había sido claro, de igual forma con las condiciones que te impuse– sus ojos se entrecerraron, analizándolo mentalmente.

Deidara sintió el intento de intromisión y se removió incómodo, cortando el contacto visual. El viejo siempre adivinaba, tarde o temprano, lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

–No estoy yendo contra el acuerdo, sólo quiero una misión que no huela a mierda, hm.

–¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Acaso crees que servir a Iwa es una mierda?– escupió, pateando el suelo varias veces.

Deidara seguía sin hacerle caso, volteando los ojos. ¿Por qué le había malcriado tanto? Entre él y Kurotsuchi lograrían lo que temibles enemigos no habían podido realizar: llevarlo a la tumba.

–Eso lo dijiste tú, hm.

–¡Suficiente! ¡Te has ganado la peor misión que tenga disponible!– levitó sobre el adolescente, amenazándolo con un gran martillo que adornaba su oficina.

–¡Ey, no me asustas! ¡Baja eso, hm!

–¡Tú no me dices qué hacer!– el anciano fue hacia su pulcra biblioteca donde clasificaba las misiones de rango más alto, sacó un determinado pergamino y cuando estuvo sobre él, se lo estampó en la cara –. Otra mocosa descarada, la Godaime Hokage, ha decidido ignorar mi invitación y envió a un diplomático en su lugar. ¡Por eso las mujeres no deberían aspirar a puestos de tal importancia! Me dejó plantado y envía a un miembro de ese asqueroso clan. Ya que odias aburrirte, jovencito, tendrás que escoltar al shinobi de Konoha.

Deidara le fulminó con la mirada, el maldito del viejo le había dado la misión más burocrática en mucho tiempo.

–Eres tan retrógrado, hm– siseó, por un momento sobrepasado por la ira y la estupefacción ante el poder y la inmunidad del centenario.

–Y tú tan infantil. ¡Ahora vete!– el anciano caminó hacia una puerta contigua, de la cual extrajo otro escritorio de repuesto.

Deidara quería retrucarle, pero por otro lado no quería continuar con una discusión innecesaria, y ese día no estaba para argumentar demasiado. De hecho, intentaba no discutirle demasiado desde que hicieron el acuerdo sobre su kinjutsu. Ōnoki era demasiado terco y orgulloso, podía quedarse creyendo que una mujer de más de medio siglo de edad era una mocosa. En su fuero interno, aplaudía a la Hokage, él habría hecho lo mismo. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, anhelando más que nunca el día en que Kurotsuchi le arrebatara el puesto de Tsuchikage, entonces se reiría en la cara del viejo recordándole lo que opinaba de las mujeres en altos puestos políticos. Cuando viera a su amiga se iría de lengua de nuevo, de seguro el viejo tendría otra noche intranquila gracias al carácter de su nieta.

Desenvolvió el pergamino mientras bajaba desganado por la torre, ignorando a cualquier compañero que le saludara. La misión era una total porquería: debía estar detrás del culo del diplomático de Konoha a toda hora, aldea que no tuvo mejor idea que elegir a un Uchiha para crispar más aún los débiles nervios del Tsuchikage, aún a sabiendas de su proverbial odio hacia ese clan. Debía asegurarse de la comodidad del invitado, de su comida, lo único que faltaba que le pidieran era que le diera de comer en la boca.

Una vez leído con rapidez el encargo, volvió sobre las líneas, buscando el nombre con más atención.

 _Uchiha, O._ , rezaba el papel.

Deidara arrugó un poco su ceño, intentando recordar. Las dos veces que estuvo en Konoha, tuvo de niñero a un Uchiha que logró caerle medianamente bien a Ōnoki. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Obito.

Un dedo distraído se posó en su pómulo izquierdo, rascando con suavidad. Obito era un chico que le había cuidado bastante en esos viajes, a pesar de no recordar demasiado del primero. Del segundo, recordaba que había desarrollado una pequeña obsesión por él, era la época en que buscaba febrilmente el significado del arte. Miró la lengua que se asomaba en su palma derecha, escapando de la dentadura extra, la boca sonriendo. Aún le costaba un poco de trabajo dominarlas cuando estaban ociosas, pero a la hora de esculpir, la coordinación con su cerebro era excelente. Si ese tipo era Obito, podría mostrarle lo mucho que había progresado, y quizás hasta pelear con él. Por lo que rezaba el pergamino, era un jōnin poderoso.

Trajo su rostro a su mente y la promesa que le obligó a hacerle. Sí, ya recordaba completamente a Obito. Aquel chico tímido y extraño. ¿Cómo se encontraría ahora? La última vez era demasiado pequeño como para fijarse en las cosas importantes, tales como encontrar un perfecto equilibrio entre su apariencia y su personalidad.

Deidara se relamió inconscientemente, deseando que su visitante fuera Obito, de repente la misión no se le antojaba tan mala. Quizás incluso podría tener suerte al fin con alguien, y el hecho de que fuera uno de otra aldea y de un clan odiado por la suya lo hacía más excitante. La última vez que lo vio, aún era muy pequeño para tener en claro sus gustos, pero actualmente y con dieciséis años, le mortificaba saber lo que quería y aun así no lograrlo. Iwagakure era un lugar tan conservador, que sentía que a veces podría arrebatarle la inspiración.

Bajó todo el camino a su casa y entró sin saludar a su madre. Antes de comer, decidió darse un buen baño relajante, nada de lo que pudiera disfrutar en los cuarteles. Enjabonó varias veces su piel y usó dos cremas exfoliantes y emulsionantes. Trató su cabello con su champú preferido, uno de aroma a flores, y se colocó el acondicionador.

Estaba tan concentrado, que se olvidó de responder a la carta que le habían enviado Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, quienes estaban de incógnito en un país inhóspito.

Comió con rapidez junto a su madre, informándole por encima de que tendría otra misión pronto, intentando por enésima vez hacerle entender que los trabajos eran confidenciales. Volvió apurado al cuarto de baño a aplicarse el baño de crema y se depiló algunos pelillos de las cejas. Finalmente, se peinó con suavidad frente al espejo, contemplando con orgullo su larga cabellera que le llegaba por sobre las caderas. Había sido todo un logro conseguirla para disgusto de su madre y su maestro, por lo que se esmeraba especialmente en cuidarla. No entendía muy bien por qué quería deslumbrar a un extraño, pero Deidara se sabía coqueto. Además, al recordar a Obito, no podía negar que frente a su yo del presente, era un joven apuesto. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Sería su tipo?

Se rio algo nervioso, preguntándose en qué momento habían cambiado tanto sus intereses. Decidió terminar acariciando las puntas con sus dedos, mientras que las lenguas salvajes se asomaron y saborearon algo de la crema. Enseguida contuvo una arcada; todo lo que sabían sus lenguas secundarias, lo saboreaba también la lengua principal. Ese kinjutsu llevaba menos de un año en su cuerpo, y se preguntaba cuándo se acostumbraría al sabor de la arcilla. Dejó la tarea, se lavó sus tres dentaduras, y luego se contempló satisfecho en el espejo, sintiendo su estómago comprimirse de los nervios. ¿Y si ese Uchiha no era Obito?

Salió del cuarto apurado, por esa noche, se acostaría temprano. La llegada del extranjero estaba especificada, pero siempre podía llegar adelantado. No importaba si no era Obito. Algo le decía que volvería a ver a ese chico, y quería estar lo más presentable posible. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose con dificultad mientras sus bocas extras mordisqueaban la almohada, la cual solía amanecer húmeda desde su existencia.

Se despertó a la mitad de la noche, preguntándose por qué se había preparado tanto. Decidió despeinarse con violencia el cabello, no tenía por qué parecer una princesa. Volvió a recostarse, dudando de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Deidara volvió a mirar hacia el sol que pronto se pondría por sobre los límites de la ventana del recinto con algo de hartazgo. Se suponía que ese tipo debería haber llegado ya, ¿qué clase de diplomático se tardaba? De brazos cruzados, se contenía los insultos, esperando impaciente junto a un Ōnoki que no cesaba de murmurar lo mucho que se estaba atrasando con la próxima reunión. Se había ido despeinando el cabello sigilosamente a lo largo del camino, juzgando que había sido un exagerado la noche anterior, pero ya en el despacho se desmelenó abiertamente, no menos ansioso que su maestro.

Finalmente, Ōnoki decidió enviar a Deidara a las puertas de Iwagakure. Deidara intentó hacer el recorrido con algo de lentitud, pero la prisa le hizo terminarlo en un par de minutos. Como cada vez que tenía que salir de Iwa, intercambiaba malas miradas con los guardias. Estaba al tanto de las cosas que decían y pensaban sobre él, por lo que no merecían su tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando impasible la gran puerta de hierro, como si se fuera a abrir por la fuerza de su mirada. Sea quien sea ese inútil de Konoha, ya se había ganado su repudio por impuntual. Por su culpa había desperdiciado la única mañana en la que podía dormir hasta tarde.

Decidió ir a sentarse sobre una de las raíces de la montaña que quedaba a una centena de metros de la entrada, empezando a masticar arcilla para calmarse y hacer alguna escultura mientras mataba el tiempo. Antes de poder enviar un gorrión a patrullar las afueras, advirtió movimientos en la puerta, que se abrió lentamente para revelar a un hombre agitado y con uniforme ninja extranjero que gritaba algo acerca de Konohagakure e Iwagakure. Los guardias lo atacaron a preguntas y amenazaron a Deidara cuando intervino en su trabajo, dispuesto a averiguar si era el hombre de Konoha.

En evidencia, lo era. El chaleco táctico de verde militar cubría las simplonas prendas de esa aldea, que, en vez de ser de un azul oscuro, eran totalmente negras. El hombre era alto, de buen porte, con un rostro apuesto y un cuerpo soberbio. Aprovechando que el sujeto se intimidó ante su presencia, Deidara comenzó por analizarlo con la mirada, escandalizando a los guardias de la puerta cuando decidió hacer por su cuenta la inspección corporal básica. Silenció a sus compatriotas con la mirada, recordándoles quién era uno de los guardias del mismísimo Tsuchikage y obligándolos con ello a esperar a que terminara su extraña sesión de reconocimiento. No le molestó disimular frente a esos chismosos la forma en que se detuvo un par de veces en su espalda y pecho, aunque en el fondo no quería asustar al supuesto extraño.

Obito contenía la respiración, nervioso como hacía tiempo no lo había estado. Se había dormido una siesta extra el día anterior, y por consiguiente partió en medio de la noche, estaba claro que llegaría tarde. No había parado a comer ni un momento, confiándose solo en las pastillas del soldado, las cuales otorgaban la fuerza necesaria pero no mitigaban el hambre. La prisa no le permitió disfrutar como hubiese querido del exterior y la subida a las puertas de Iwagakure era más alta de lo que había imaginado.

Los ninjas de esa puerta eran más hostiles de lo esperado, y para colmo se le aparecía una hermosa y despampanante chica que le metía mano revisándolo sin pudor. Jamás había tenido tan cercana y así a una mujer, y la forma en que esos ojos se clavaron en los suyos le quitó el último aliento que le quedaba. Rostro fino, labios carnosos y cabello claro increíblemente largo y sedoso a la vista. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando no ser tan evidente, preguntándose si se merecía semejante bienvenida.

–El pergamino, hm– una voz hosca salió de esa boca angelical, y Obito comprendió no sólo que era un hombre el que le había metido mano de manera descuidada, sino que también seguía sin conocer a una mujer que prácticamente se le echara encima como lo había hecho ese chico.

Tragó con fuerza y depositó el mensaje de Tsunade en la mano que lo esperaba, sólo para entonces darse cuenta de que ningún ninja entregaba la constancia de su misión al primer par de ojos azules que se le cruzaran en el camino. Además, no dejaba de tratarse de un hombre.

Antes de poder hablar, el chico le devolvió el pergamino y le indicó que le siguiera, para escándalo de los guardias de la entrada.

Deidara decidió ignorarles, si querían ir a quejarse con el Tsuchikage podían hacerlo. Él ya había esperado demasiado, y si el hombre resultaba no ser quien decía ser estaría más que feliz por poder enfrentarse con un ninja extranjero por primera vez desde que tenía su kinjutsu.

Obito le siguió con presteza, mirando fugazmente el imponente paisaje, algo acobardado por las hostiles miradas que los habitantes y shinobi de la Roca le dedicaban. El hombre que le guiaba le preguntó su nombre sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Ahora que no tenía esos ojos brujos encima podía actuar con más cautela.

–¿Acaso no lo leíste en el pergamino?– preguntó con desconfianza.

–Decía que eras del clan Uchiha, pero no especificaba tu nombre. Tú eres el nuevo aquí, ¿cómo te presentaré al Tsuchikage?– retrucó Deidara, manteniendo su paso. Estaba casi seguro de que ese tipo era Obito Uchiha. Distraído y hosco como lo recordaba.

Obito se preocupó por sus modales, la Godaime no le habría enseñado nada de diplomacia, pero era más que evidente que Tsunade estaba faltando a su deber y era su responsabilidad mantener limpio el nombre de Konoha.

–Disculpa, mi nombre es Obito Uchiha– respondió –. ¿Y el tuyo?

Deidara rio suavemente por la nariz y aminoró el paso, mirándolo por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿No lo recuerdas?– se detuvo un momento, logrando que Obito lo imitara bruscamente.

Obito se quedó mirándolo fijamente, algo incómodo.

–Ya me conoces, hm– agregó divertido, contando los segundos para que Obito lo recordara.

–Te equivocas, yo sólo conocí al Tsuchikage y a unos niños que…– se interrumpió, parpadeando y mirando al joven desde la coronilla hasta la base de sus pies. Le costaría mucho creer que ese joven que le llegaba al hombro fuera uno de los discípulos de Ōnoki que tuvo que cuidar en el pasado.

Deidara comenzó a reír, sus enormes ojos azules brillando mucho, pero enseguida intentó contenerse.

–Hm– pronunció inconscientemente, pero pronto volvió a estallar en risas.

Ese peculiar ruidito de garganta se le hizo inconfundible. Con la boca abierta como un tonto, Obito se forzó a encontrar palabras y recordar el nombre del chico.

–¿Deidara?– exclamó en voz alta, llamando la atención de los transeúntes más cercanos.

El chico lanzó una carcajada más fuerte.

–Hasta que te acuerdas, ¡tonto, hm!– le largó, y Obito lo recordó todo en ese instante.

Deidara se le acercó con los brazos abiertos, pero el hombre de Konoha retrocedió, escapando a su intento de abrazo. Frunció el ceño, él no solía ser muy amistoso. Obito Uchiha no sabía el privilegio que tenía.

–¡Lo siento!– apresuró sus palabras, levantando las manos enguantadas para imponer una pequeña barrera entre ambos. Ante la mirada confundida del otro, se explayó –: Te prometí que cuando nos volviéramos a ver sería el próximo Hokage, pero no pude cumplir mi promesa.

Deidara bajó los brazos, entendiendo. Decidió gastarle una pequeña broma en venganza.

–Es cierto, ¡faltaste a tu promesa!– acusó y le golpeó un brazo, ante lo cual Obito compuso una penosa expresión de vergüenza –. ¡Oye, es broma! Eso no importa tonto, hm.

–¿S-seguro?– preguntó Obito, recordando sus casi extintas ganas de ser el Hokage. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto?

Deidara parpadeó, sorprendido. No recordaba que Obito Uchiha haya sido tan retraído. Quizás era porque sus recuerdos provenían de cuando era muy pequeño, y cada día que pasaba olvidaba con rapidez más y más cosas de su infancia.

–Bueno, ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cuántos años han sido desde la última vez, hm?– inquirió volviendo a sonreír, guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

–Uh, eh… ¿unos… cuatro años?– calculó, rascándose la nuca y riendo con algo de nerviosismo –. Oye, ¡has crecido mucho!– se permitió darle paso a la sorpresa, de veras que ese niño lo había asombrado. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en que al fin tendría una misión diferente, que se había olvidado de las personas que había conocido de Iwagakure hacía tiempo –. ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

–Kurotsuchi sigue siendo una mocosa insoportable, si es que la recuerdas así– la expresión risueña de Obito le confirmó que pensaba lo mismo de su amiga –. Ella tampoco ha podido convertirse en kage aún, tienes tiempo– le guiñó un ojo –. Akatsuchi es ahora un gordo gigante, y vive detrás de ella todo el tiempo, hm.

–Oh, ¿te quitó a tu novia?– se preocupó.

La cara de Deidara fue un poema.

–¡Oye, ella es como si fuera mi hermana! ¿De dónde sacas eso?– le increpó molesto, Kurotsuchi era como de la familia.

–L-lo siento, eh…– Obito bajó la mirada, rascándose compulsivamente el lóbulo de la oreja –. Oh, ¿cómo vas con el arte? ¿Ya lo has dejado?

Deidara frunció más el ceño.

–¿Qué te hace creer eso? De hecho, ahora ya sé lo que es el arte, hm– sacó sus manos, dispuesto a enseñarle orgulloso su flamante kinjutsu.

Pero entonces Obito le tomó de los hombros, acercándose a él, sin reparar siquiera en sus manos.

–Por kami, ¡estás tan grande! ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevaba a caballito?– de repente comenzó a tomarle la cara, las orejas, el cabello, midiéndolo como si se tratara de un niño que no veía desde que era bebé.

Deidara compuso su peor rostro, pero Obito no pareció darse cuenta.

–En fin, el arte es una…

–Entonces, ¿cuánto tienes, quince, dieciséis? ¡Aún estás muy bajito! Creí que crecerías más, pero parece que así te quedarás– comentó, comparándolo con su altura, viendo con gracia que la coronilla de Deidara no le alcanzaba ni al cuello.

Deidara no se molestó en ocultar su intención homicida, pero Obito parecía no darse cuenta, hablando a su alrededor, dándole vueltas como un perro curioso que husmea a un desconocido.

–Oye, este traje te queda realmente bien– observó, mientras prestaba más atención a los cortes asimétricos de la tela frambuesa oscuro y la forma en que caían sobre su pierna derecha –. ¡Y finalmente lograste dejarte el cabello largo!

Deidara se calmó un poco, sintiéndose halagado. Le gustaba que Obito rememorara cosas.

–Disculpa, ¿qué es el arte ahora?– Obito paró y le miró con atención, agachándose para llegar a su altura.

Deidara odió que le tratara como a un niño pequeño.

–Después lo hablaremos, ¡llegas tarde! ¿Qué clase de ninja eres?– le dio un porrazo en la nuca para que no se siguiera agachando como si él fuese un elfo.

Se apresuró a partir y Obito le imitó, siguiéndole el ritmo. Miraba asombrado lo mucho que había crecido ese niño, se había estilizado bastante y era lo suficientemente lindo como para que siguiera confundiéndolo con una chica bonita. Sacudió la cabeza y procuró ir a la par de él, alcanzándolo de un potente salto.

–¿En qué categoría estás ahora?– preguntó, no queriendo caer en el silencio.

–Jōnin, hm. Tú también, ¿me equivoco?

Obito lo miró con asombro.

–Sí, jōnin. Pero ascendiste muy temprano, eso es digno de admiración– acotó, observando cómo los largos cabellos se movían con el viento. Un par le rozaron el rostro. Se sentían suaves y perfumados. Pensó que seguro Deidara era de esos chicos coquetos.

–Gracias– Deidara sonó satisfecho –. Cuando te liberes pelearemos, así podré saber si ya sobrepasé tu nivel.

–Recuerdo que siempre estabas peleando– comentó Obito con una pequeña sonrisa –. Pero tus amigos eran casi peores.

–¿Casi? Gracias por lo que me dejas, hm– respondió con rapidez, clavándole la mirada de soslayo.

Obito reparó en que sus ojos también se habían estilizado junto con su rostro, aunque todavía conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles, como algo de grasa restante en los mofletes y pómulos que le impedían tomarse en serio su edad.

–¿Qué edad tienes?– efectivamente, la mirada de Deidara se había estirado bastante desde la última vez que lo vio, pero sus largas pestañas, sus ojos orientales y el color azul eléctrico de sus iris contribuían a darle un aspecto místico y exótico que le agradaba y atraía a partes iguales.

–Cumplí dieciséis la primavera pasada, hm. Tú tienes diez años más, ¿no es así?– respondió disminuyendo la velocidad, si entraban al despacho de un Ōnoki furioso sin controlar la velocidad lo pasarían mal.

–Vaya, te acuerdas de todo– comentó asombrado –. Oh, ¿es aquí?– paró abruptamente detrás de Deidara.

–Sí, y hasta aquí llego yo. Te anunciaré y el Tsuchikage será todo tuyo, hm– avanzó con seguridad hasta que sintió cómo retenían su brazo.

Miró perplejo a Obito.

–No me dejes regalado. ¡Quédate un ratito!– suplicó, guiñándole un ojo.

Deidara sonrió.

–¿Le tienes miedo a Ōnoki-sensei?

–Bueno, es la primera vez que tengo que hacer una misión tan importante– explicó, tragando con nerviosismo. Todo el peso de la irresponsabilidad de Tsunade había vuelto sobre sus hombros sin piedad.

–Está bien, pero el viejo querrá que me vaya, ¿entiendes? Voy a entrar, sígueme y no te apartes, ah, y no lo mires a los ojos a menos que él lo indique– el guardia se hizo a un lado cuando Deidara descifró un pequeño pergamino que sostenía entre manos.

Entró anunciándose y Obito le siguió, nunca había escuchado de una persona a la que tuviera que tratar con el sigilo con el que se trata a una bestia. Se preguntó si eso era necesario para poder ser un kage.

–El emisario de Konoha, hm– anunció secamente, haciéndose hacia un costado para dejarle el protagonismo a Obito.

El viejo Ōnoki levitaba, y a Obito le pareció que no había cambiado nada en todos esos años. Cuando Deidara le dio un codazo, se acordó de bajar la mirada.

–Deidara, vete y espérame afuera.

Deidara salió con rapidez, y Obito se sintió solo mirando sus sandalias. Decidió agacharse para saludar al Tsuchikage, a la vieja usanza, tal como lo hacían en su clan.

–¡Levántate, Uchiha!

El gruñido del anciano y la saña con la que pronunció su apellido le confirmaron que esa misión sería todo menos fácil.

* * *

Cuando Obito salió de la oficina y Deidara fue llamado a recibir instrucciones, cada uno pudo darse un momento para sacar conclusiones. Deidara salió risueño, incluso con un aire burlón, tenía órdenes de escoltarlo al lugar donde residiría. Obito, por su parte, tenía el rostro pálido y dudaba acerca de si el Tsuchikage siquiera consideraría la rebaja en los precios del metal que exigía Tsunade. Se había negado en darle una respuesta inmediatamente, por lo que tendría que quedarse un tiempo indefinido. Además, estaba aquello que el rígido Tsuchikage tenía con su clan.

–¿Estás vivo, hm?

Obito asintió con lentitud.

–Tranquilo, pararemos a comer. ¿O prefieres ir adonde te alojarás y descansar?

Obito lo miró, pensando. Lo cierto era que quería encerrarse en algún lugar y gritar contra la almohada por los nervios que le habían hecho pasar la Hokage y el Tsuchikage. Por el otro, ahí estaba Deidara, ofreciéndole algo de aire fresco y alimento. Necesitaba distraerse.

–Vamos a comer– decidió.

Deidara lo llevó a un gran puesto de barbacoa que se encontraba a mitad de camino de su destino. Encargó la parrilla y se sentó a esperar, mientras que Obito se compraba cuatro cajas de jugo.

–Es curioso que antes hayas sido mi guía, y ahora yo sea la tuya, hm– comentó mientras le sacaba un jugo y comenzaba a tomar del sorbete.

–Cuando yo te guie no te robaba la comida.

–Relájate, te lo pagaré después.

–Oh no, ¡descuida!– Obito se sintió como un tacaño. Si tan solo Tsunade le hubiera dado más dinero para un lugar tan lejano, no estaría quedando tan mal.

–No importa, yo pagaré el resto, hm. Eres el invitado aquí– respondió con afabilidad.

–¿Estás seguro de hacerlo correr por tus gastos?– la propuesta de Deidara le incomodaba aún más.

–Bueno, lo pondré en la cuenta de Ōnoki– le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios, socarrón.

Obito rio de buena gana por primera vez en el día.

–Oye, ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tipo de ninja eres?– comenzó a tomar su zumo, sediento.

–¡Este!– Deidara giró hacia él y levantó ambas manos, enseñándole las movedizas lenguas de sus bocas sonrientes.

Obito alcanzó a evitar caerse al piso, era un jōnin después de todo. Pero su expresión de miedo, incredulidad e incluso algo de asco no se borraron de su cara.

–¡¿Qué es eso?!– chilló, provocando que unos clientes se movieran a una mesa más lejana.

Deidara comenzó a reírsele a carcajadas.

–Mi nindō, hm– dijo llanamente, radiante.

Obito parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin entender.

–Mira– metió una mano en la bolsa que cargaba encima del trasero, y la sacó con una sustancia que llamó la curiosidad de Obito, quien se asomó para ver mejor. Contento, Deidara le acercó la pequeña bola blanca a la nariz para que la oliera, logrando que el Uchiha estornudara –. Oh vamos, es sólo arcilla.

Obito se rascó la nariz con el doblez del guante.

–¿Para qué es?

La boca engulló el trocito, provocando una pequeña exclamación de sobresalto en Obito. Como aún no tenía la maestría a la que quería llegar, Deidara colocó encima su otra mano, y formando un cuenco, permitió que las dos lenguas comenzaran a moldear.

Obito lo miraba con cada vez más curiosidad, por lo que elevó ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos y le permitió ver algo del proceso. Cuando terminó descubrió teatralmente su pequeña escultura, mirándolo fijamente y sin poder quitar una gran sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro. Siempre se sentía así cuando realizaba una nueva escultura, una nueva creación. Llenaba su vida de sentido.

–¡Wooah! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?– se sacó un guante y tocó con suavidad la figura, era lisa y suave, como si fuera de porcelana.

–Mis bocas pueden esculpir arcilla mucho más rápido que mis manos, hm–respondió algo orgulloso, acariciándola con cuidado.

–¡Eres genial! ¿Este es tu arte, entonces?– lo miró entusiasmado, los ojos muy abiertos.

Deidara pensó que parecía un niño.

–Así es, pero la obra de arte aún no está completa, hm– impulsó su mano y el animalito saltó, desplegando alas y patas.

Aterrizó en el piso, cerca de los pies del otro, y comenzó a caminar graciosamente.

–¡Es un pollito!– chilló Obito, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Se había puesto algo colorado, y Deidara lo miró mal.

¿El sharingan lo estaba dejando ciego? La calidad de su escultura era exquisita para los ojos ignorantes.

–Es un mini halcón, hm. Embebí de chakra la arcilla, de modo que mis creaciones tienen una vida dependiente de mí– terminó, ufanándose de su genio.

El pequeño pajarillo caminó un metro y medio para maravilla de Obito.

–Veo que aún te gustan las aves como cuando eras pequeño– sonrió, siguiendo con mirada atenta a la escultura viva. El detalle le parecía tierno.

–Y ahora sí conocerás lo que el arte representa para mí. El arte es una explosión– dijo mientras se llevaba la mano hábil a la altura de la boca y exclamaba con entusiasmo –: ¡Katsu!

El animal explotó, asustando a Obito en el proceso, quien se quedó mirando de a ratos la tierra ennegrecida, y de a ratos a Deidara riéndose en su propio mundo. ¿Había hecho explotar algo, en medio de tanta gente, siendo un jōnin, en su propia aldea?

El matrimonio dueño del lugar y los clientes comenzaron a quejarse, incluso le llovieron algunos insultos a su guía. Deidara no apreció inmutarse.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?– inquirió, demasiado excitado. Su mirada brillaba y su interrogación era vibrante, recordándole cuando apenas si pasaba la década de vida y le llenaba los oídos de extrañas preguntas sobre arte.

Obito boqueó, sus oídos todavía zumbando.

–¡No andes en malas compañías!– el dueño de la barbacoa se dirigió a Obito –. ¡Deidara, sólo porque tienes un invitado de otra aldea comerás hoy! ¡Y ya nunca podrás volver!

Deidara agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

–Vamos, irá todo a la cuenta del Tsuchikage. Estaremos mi amigo y yo un par de días, ¿verdad?– codeó a Obito, quien se sintió compelido a asentir, algo inseguro.

El dueño sonrió ante la sola idea de dinero.

–Siempre tan impertinente– puso una mano sobre el hombro de Obito –. ¡Cuídalo bien, y sobre todo cuídate de él!– lo palmeó antes de alejarse hablando consigo mismo.

–¿Y en qué estábamos?– Deidara se cruzó de piernas, mientras le robaba otro zumo a Obito.

–¡¿Q-qué fue eso?!– alcanzó a articular.

–Querías conocer mis jutsus. Ese es uno. Arte, explosión, es arte es una explosión, hm.

–Pero, ¿cómo…?

–Con estas manos– volvió a agitarlas, las bocas estaban sonrientes y las lenguas goteaban algo de saliva. A Obito no le causó impresión como antes, más bien, incrementó su curiosidad –. Es un kinjutsu prohibido que robé, hm, ¿a que no es genial?

Obito se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla, asustado. El inocente niño que había conocido se había convertido en un ladrón, y encima de jutsus prohibidos.

–¿Cómo puedes tener un kinjutsu prohibido, y seguir sirviendo al Tsuchikage?– susurró al ver que llegaba la comida.

Deidara esperó con paciencia a que le sirvieran y se alejaran, entonces comenzó a comer.

Obito lo miró con escepticismo y se dispuso a imitarlo.

–Itadakimasu– murmuró, algo molesto por la falta de modales del chico.

–Digamos que quiere castigarme, pero no está en posición de hacerlo. El asunto es confidencial, hm.

Obito lo miró fijamente hasta comprender a lo que se refería.

–Entiendo, él está obligado a guardar silencio para… Espera un momento, ¡¿chantajeaste a tu sensei?!– se escandalizó.

Deidara le pisó un pie con fuerza, pero la gran sonrisa de orgullo en su cara le delató. En su fuero interno, se moría de ganas de presumir su logro frente a toda la aldea.

–Qué niño…– volvió a atacar vorazmente sus porciones de carne.

–No soy un niño– chistó molesto.

–Repítemelo cuando crezcas, enano.

–¡Oye!– el golpe rápido en el hombro no se hizo esperar.

Fue el momento de reír para Obito.

–Calla y come que la carne se enfría, Dei-chan.

Deidara se atragantó con la comida.

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste, viejo?!

* * *

 **Hola, ejem, así es, Deidara ya no tiene sus mofletitos :'v pero descuiden, algo le queda! Sigue siendo tierno aunque se quiera hacer el duro :3 Prometo que Ōnoki pagará sus estupideces de viejo, lo prometo. Que Tsunade sea más responsable, eso ya no me compete (?). Es la primera vez que escribo a Iwa y me costó un poco, pero ya me imaginé una geografía propia XD Ya volverán Kuro y Aka, me he encariñado un montón con ese equipo de mafiositos. Por otro lado, Obito está atribulado por algo que no sea Rin, mi-la-gro. Estoy emocionada por este tercer encuentro, no sólo es el capítulo más largo de los que van publicados, sino que además aún no se termina. El obidei es hermoso *-* _  
_**

 _ **Alphabetta**_ **, sí, Obito obtuvo el mangekyo de esa forma. Es algo que tenía que pasar, necesitaba ese poder y lo cierto es que, ya que todo se debe al cerebro endógenamente propenso a la depresión de los Uchiha (diagnóstico propio), cualquier trauma podría causarlo. Aquí la idea es que Obito no sufra tanto, pero siempre que no sea correspondido por Rin algo de dolor tiene que pasar. En ese momento era lo más fuerte para él, a pesar de que lo sabía, jugárselas así fue como exponerse desnudo a que lo destrozaran. Lo hizo, ahí tiene el mangekyo :v Por lo demás, ¡gracias por las musas!  
**

 **¡Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Amor tobidei para todo el mundo *-***


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez se sintió renovado por la comida, Obito siguió a Deidara al lugar donde se hospedaría. Ya en la soledad de su vigilado cuarto, se recostó boca abajo en el futón, preguntándose por qué Onoki no le había respondido inmediatamente. Quizás se había tomado a mal el pedido. Quizás era una pequeña venganza por la insolencia de la Hokage, pensó con vergüenza ajena. O quizás, y más inquietante, tuviera algo que ver con su dojutsu, pero afortunadamente la compañía de Deidara había ayudado a minimizar sus preocupaciones. Ahora el chico había vuelto a la casa de su madre a completar su parte en las tareas domésticas, y él sentía un extraño orgullo por ver lo mucho que había crecido ese pequeño mocoso insolente.

Se giró y se colocó boca arriba, brazos cruzados en la nuca, mirando el techo. Deidara de verdad había crecido mucho, aunque eso no se lo diría todo el tiempo. Además, era especialmente habilidoso en un extraño tipo de arte, a pesar de que no entendía muy bien lo de las explosiones y la momentaneidad que le había hablado en el camino. Era algo que, unos años atrás, no se habría creído. El que fuera un pequeño mocoso había encontrado, de alguna forma, su nindō. Se quitó las sandalias con el kamui, no temía abusar de una técnica que le facilitaba tanto la vida. Se giró, recapitulando lo mucho que Deidara había cambiado, y en cómo sus gigantescos ojos se habían estirado bastante, no dejando por ello de ocupar un lugar central en su armonioso rostro. Se durmió pesadamente, novedosamente cómodo para estar tan lejos de su hogar.

Con el crepúsculo, unos golpes en la puerta lo arrancaron bruscamente de su sueño. Obito se levantó apurado y abrió, esperando encontrarse con un Tsuchikage furioso. Afortunadamente, era Deidara.

–¿Las sábanas dejaron cicatrices en tu cara?

Se llevó una mano a su costado derecho, sospechando que el sueño habría dejado sus marcas en su piel. Como los guantes no le permitían saberlo, se hizo a un costado para que su visitante entrara, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a lavarse.

–¿Qué nunca te sacas esos guantes?– comentó Deidara, asomándose a la ventana.

–Es… la costumbre– oyó la voz queda de Obito responderle desde el cuarto de baño.

A Deidara le hizo gracia el tono de sueño implícito en ella.

–¿Estás cómodo aquí?– le increpó cuando le vio volver, tildándose un momento al ver como Obito volvía a ponerse los guantes en las manos recién lavadas.

–Oh sí, muchas gracias, me he sentido muy bien recibido– sonrió –. ¿El Tsuchikage me ha mandado a llamar?

–Pensé que quizás quisieras hacer de turista esta noche. Antes se te notaba muy cansado, pero ahora, asumo que descansaste, hm– comentó, observando un pequeño charco de saliva en la funda de la almohada.

–¡Er! Sí, excelente futón, ejem– a grandes zancadas, quitó el cobertor manchado y lo tiró sin demasiado cuidado al cuarto de baño, volviéndose para sonreírle nervioso.

Deidara no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

–Entonces, ¿vamos?– puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Obito asintió, cayendo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que podía jugar las de turista en su vida. ¿Por qué siempre había vivido tan encerrado en su pequeño mundo?

–Vas descalzo, hm.

Esa noche, caminaron por distintos puestos nocturnos y ferias, comiendo puros bocados salados intercalados con confituras. A Deidara le hacía gracia la forma en que Obito se entusiasmaba por todo lo que encontraba, no importaba lo mediocre que fuera.

–¿Qué es de tus amigos?– le preguntó en un momento en que se sentaron a las orillas de una pequeña plaza a descansar, rodeados de pequeñas luciérnagas.

–Están de misión, esta tarde respondí su carta. Es una pena que no estén aquí para volver a saludarse– mintió. En realidad, le interesaba monopolizar a Obito para sí mismo, tal como lo había hecho en el pasado.

–Oh bueno, no importa. ¿Crees que Akatsuchi ya sea más alto que yo?

Deidara lo estudió con atención.

–Aún no, pero si sigue comiendo como lo hace, te alcanzará pronto. De todos modos, no me has dicho mucho. La única enana aquí es Kurotsuchi– quería quitarse la espina que le había clavado ese mediodía.

–¿Dónde? No la veo. Oh, ¡eres tú!– se atrevió a molestarlo, con gran éxito. Lo bueno de ese Deidara, era que le daba la confianza suficiente como para hablar con él de cuanta estupidez le cruzara por la cabeza. Era un gusto que no recordaba haber tenido antes, el hacer sus tonterías sin censura.

Deidara frunció el ceño y dio un pequeño grito de protesta, logrando hacerle recordar a las caras de berrinches que ponía de pequeño. Entonces, recordó la primera vez que lo vio reunido con su equipo endemoniado.

–¿Recuerdas cuando tú y tu equipo hacían planes para matar al Tsuchikage?

Deidara se sonrojó, molesto.

–No eres quién para avergonzarme con cosas de las que ni me acuerdo, hm– intentó controlar el nerviosismo en su voz.

–Pero sí te acuerdas– lo pinchó Obito.

–Mph, me reservo el derecho a recordar y olvidar lo que se me antoje– con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.

La risita tonta de Obito no fue de su agrado.

–Bueno, ya, ¿y qué fue de tu equipo? Por lo que veo, ya pareces acostumbrado a trabajar solo, hm.

–Oh, es una larga historia– respondió, absorta la vista en una pequeña luciérnaga que se había posado en los pliegues oscuros de su ropa, posiblemente creyendo que era el negro tronco de un árbol –. Pero puedo resumirte mucho si te digo que Minato-sensei está felizmente retirado con su familia, y que Rin y Kakashi son novios, e incluso ya viven juntos– finalizó, atrapando al animalito en un hueco entre sus manos.

La expresión relajada de Deidara fue reemplazada por otra más cercana a la suspicacia.

–No me digas, hm– comentó, arrastrando las palabras.

–Así es. ¡Mira, Dei-chan!– abrió un poco el cuenco entre sus guantes, dejando asomar una titilante luz fluorescente contra la tela bruna.

Deidara ni se molestó en fingir interés.

–Espera un momento, esa chica te gustaba– acusó, buscando con los ojos su mirada.

–Claro que no… ¿Cómo lo sabes?– se precipitó al ver la mirada azul oscurecida por la noche.

–Era evidente, tonto.

Obito dejó escapar al animalito y luego suspiró lentamente.

–Como dijiste, me _gustaba_. Ya no– zanjó con simplicidad.

Deidara lo miró casi acusadoramente, haciendo una especie de pequeño puchero con su boca.

–Ey, ¡debes creerme! Lo acepté hace tiempo– se encogió de hombros, no le estaba mintiendo.

Deidara deseó poder creerle.

–Claro, es algo de lo que te repones fácilmente, hm– se le escapó, el tono impregnado de escepticismo.

Obito frunció la boca, pero luego decidió armarse de paciencia. Deidara era un niño, después de todo no podía culparle.

–Vale, entiendo. En un principio pensé: mi amiga y mi enemigo. No es algo que quieras, incluso si ya lo veías venir, como me pasó. Pero ya había entendido que Rin no se fijaría en mí, y lo realmente importante era su felicidad.

–¿Solamente la de ella?– el tono sonó más molesto, y se cruzó de brazos, apretando su pecho. Esperar la respuesta le provocaba algo de ansiedad.

Obito sonrió despacio.

–Bueno, no solo la de ella– agregó, gesticulando con sus manos.

Deidara volvió a clavar la vista en esos guantes, preguntándose extrañado por qué parecían casi como una segunda piel.

–Debes olvidarla, hm– escupió sin filtros.

Obito lo miró asombrado, y de repente echó a reír.

–¿Qué?– alcanzó a preguntar en cuanto tomó aire.

Envalentonado por la sinceridad que exhalaba esa cara sonriente, Deidara redobló la apuesta sin darse cuenta.

–Que te olvides de ella. Pensar en ella no te llevará a nada, hm– apretó más sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué no has escuchado? Ya me olvidé de ella– protestó Obito, poniéndose a la defensiva ante la actitud de repente hostil de Deidara.

La forma en que Deidara le miró de reojo le hizo molestarle. Si tan sólo pudiera explicarle que lo que le tenía a mal llevar desde hacía unos años era haber abandonado su sueño de ser Hokage frente al desanimante e inalcanzable nivel requerido, en lugar del viejo asunto de Rin, sería más sencillo. Pero Obito no quería hablar de eso, menos aún con él.

–Seré directo, Obito, ¿elegirías volver a enamorarte?

Obito sonrió y dirigió su mirada perdida hacia el centro de la plaza, sin responderle. Su desconfianza hacia el amor era algo que no le apetecía contagiar a alguien tan joven y optimista como Deidara.

La puntada de los celos estrujó su alma, y a pesar de su novedad Deidara la identificó al instante. ¿Qué tenía esa chica para que Obito se cerrara a otras relaciones de esa manera?

–Disculpa, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?– Obito interrumpió el silencio, buscando algo entre los múltiples bolsillos de su chaleco.

Deidara abandonó su expresión hostil. Quizás lo más sensato era cambiar de tema. Vio como Obito le alcanzaba un papelito, y lo desenrolló con presteza.

–¿Me puedes ayudar a buscar esos sakes? La Hokage va a matarme si no vuelvo con nada– sonrió incómodo, despeinándose los cabellos.

Deidara rio por la nariz.

–Las tiendas abrirán mañana, podemos ir a cualquier hora. ¿O prefieres robarlas?

–¡Deidara!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Obito despertó temprano. Le había costado conciliar el sueño, preguntándose si realmente Onoki le querría responder a Tsunade. La mañana fue extraña, sin la compañía de alguien con quien distraerse, se sentía como si lo estuviesen secuestrando en un lugar lejano a casa. Ni siquiera podía salir a caminar sin la escolta de Deidara, que más que cuidarlo a él, parecía que debía cuidar a la aldea de él. La idea le asustaba, podía utilizar su kamui para escapar de casi cualquier amenaza, pero huir podía causar un conflicto diplomático cuyas consecuencias serían impredecibles. Después de todo, portaba un codiciado dojutsu exclusivo de Konohagakure. Y Tsunade lo devolvería de un puñetazo a Iwagakure hasta no volver con la respuesta del Tsuchikage.

Ya llevaba cerca de una hora levantado cuando Deidara golpeó a su puerta para informarle que el Tsuchikage aún no lo mandaba a llamar. Obito se inquietó, pero Deidara le persuadió de salir a buscar el dichoso sake.

–¿Seguro que tu maestro no se enojará si te vas a pasear conmigo?– preguntó por enésima vez, ajustándose su chaleco.

–Ah, relájate de una vez, hombre. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí, esperando como un niño bueno?– se le escapó con impaciencia, mirándolo con un pequeño mohín de reproche en la boca.

Obito se agitó visiblemente.

–Ya, ¡está bien!– gesticuló con sus manos –. Sólo no me hagas caras de niño– pidió, sonrosándose levemente.

Los ojos se ensancharon en una expresión asesina.

–¡¿Otra vez me llamaste niño?!– ahora fue el turno de Deidara de colorearse, pero de la ira.

Obito se sintió amenazado y decidió escapar, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

–Vamos, eres un niño– le comentó natural mientras bajaban las escaleras de piedra.

Deidara se detuvo unos segundos en el lugar, frunciendo el ceño, pero decidió avanzar y ponerse a su altura. Ya lo había decidido, cuando Onoki le diera el permiso para volver a Konoha, le ocultaría la información, reteniéndolo y asustándolo al menos un día más.

–Sígueme viejo, hm– se puso al frente altanero, provocando indignación en el otro.

–Ey, ¿qué te sucede?– Obito se le puso a la altura y se agachó, mirándolo inquisidor.

Deidara lo miró de reojo y tuvo que suprimir una carcajada, las caras de Obito eran realmente graciosas.

–¿Te haces cargo, hm?– le provocó, aumentando el ritmo de su caminata.

–¡Claro que no! ¡No soy un viejo!– chilló fastidiado.

–Y yo no soy un niño, hm– concluyó, deteniéndose frente a una tienda de bebidas alcohólicas –. Aquí es, hm.

Obito se le quedó mirando un momento, masticando enojo, hasta que posó la mirada en la vidriera. No tenía idea de cómo sería moverse en un lugar así, pero de repente su cara se iluminó.

–¿Qué?– preguntó Deidara, curioso.

–Puedes acompañarme, pero no puedes comprar. Te aconsejo que no me sueltes la mano, niño– con una sonrisa triunfal, le tendió una mano.

Cuando Deidara leyó un cartel en la entrada, comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería Obito.

–¡Vete a la verga, hm!– le escupió en la cara, pero Obito solamente se reía.

–No tienes edad para hablar así-i– le ronroneó, golpeándole la nariz varias veces con el índice enguantado.

Deidara se vio obligado a sacar las manos de sus bolsillos para espantar esa mano molesta.

–Ven acá, señor menor de dieciocho– Obito atrapó una de esas manos y lo arrastró al interior de la tienda. Por haberle llamado viejo le recordaría hasta el último minuto que ni siquiera podía comprar alcohol por su cuenta.

–¡Obito, te odio!– rezongó en voz baja, sin poder soltarse del agarre.

–Bla, ble, bli– le respondió antes de guardar silencio cuando vio a un dependiente patrullando uno de los angostos pasillos.

Deidara también se calló, no quería pasar un papelón mientras el tonto ese era atendido y le arrastraba a todos lados como si realmente fuera un bebé. Aunque, por otro lado, comenzó a acostumbrarse a recorrer el lugar guiado por ese cálido agarre, por lo que, cuando Obito cesó en su estúpida broma para concentrarse en los sakes que le estaban ofreciendo, no se atrevió a soltarse. Por el contrario, se abstrajo rápidamente del entorno y de la vergüenza juvenil que solían causarle ese tipo de situaciones, y se quedó cabizbajo, mirando largo rato cómo su mano permanecía atrapada bajo aquella otra camuflada de cuero negro. El tacto del guante era suave, y se sentía agradablemente tibio, tanto que podría quedarse todo el día así.

Antes de ser consciente del rumbo de sus pensamientos, la lengua de su mano comenzó a empujar insistentemente, intentando abrirse paso para poder reconocer a la mano extraña. Deidara miró su mano con reproche, ordenándole mentalmente a la lengua que se quedara en su lugar, pero estaba cada vez más inquieta. No era halagador ver cómo de nuevo el kinjutsu se le rebelaba en un aspecto tan básico y fácil de controlar como lo era su movimiento estando él totalmente despierto.

Finalmente, cuando Obito le soltó para buscar el dinero, Deidara retiró su mano con rapidez y la escondió en su espalda, mirando hacia todos lados fingiendo interés en las paredes tapizadas de licores de todos los colores. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, observó disimuladamente como Obito pagaba la cuenta. El hombre de Konoha no parecía consciente ni atribulado, sólo se preocupaba de cargar las botellas con cuidado.

–¿Puedes creer que la Hokage me dio más dinero para estos sakes que para la misión en sí?– le comentó en tono confidencial mientras salían del lugar.

O quizás no le había prestado atención porque realmente se creía como un adulto llevando a un niño a todos lados. El pensamiento le hizo temblar del coraje.

–¿Dei-chan?– preguntó extrañado.

¡Hacía tanto que no le llamaban así!

–¡Suficiente! ¡Métete ese sake en el culo, porque es hora de que te haga morder piedras!– estalló de repente.

–¿Eh?

–¡Vamos a pelear, hm!– con brusquedad, lo agarró de la tela del hombro y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del camino. Se enojó más cuando la lengua de la mano logró asomarse entre los dientes y comenzó a salivar las prendas oscuras.

–¿Tan pronto?– balbuceó, sujetando la bolsa con las bebidas. Afortunadamente, había conseguido toda la variedad deseada por Tsunade en esa tienda de regalos espirituosos.

Deidara no respondió, concentrado en arrastrarlo por el filo de un pequeño risco que se desprendía de un pequeño callejón. Sin que nadie lo mirara, Obito absorbió las botellas por sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar al borde del irregular pico, al término del cual vio una planicie de pura roca desde donde podía contemplarse gran parte de los niveles inferiores, más pasaba totalmente desapercibida desde la calle de abajo. La particular geografía era engañosa a pesar de lo pequeño del accidente.

Deidara se dirigió hacia el centro de la pequeña cancha, levantándose a su espalda abruptamente la montaña otra vez. Obito miró a su alrededor, detrás suyo sólo tenía la caída a unos cuarenta metros. Sonrió disimuladamente, Deidara iba a cortarse la retaguardia si lograba acorralarlo contra la pared de piedra.

–Muéstrame de qué estás hecho, hm– masticó Deidara, llevándose la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero. Sacó un trozo de arcilla, que distribuyó en las bocas de sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a masticar inmediatamente.

Al poco tiempo cada mano escupió dos pequeñas bolas blancas con huecos a forma de ojos. Las lanzó al frente y extendieron tres pares de patas, tomando la forma de tarántulas.

Obito activó su sharingan y vio que los animales estaban colmados de chakra dorado. Recordando el espectáculo de la barbacoa, prosiguió a activar su mangekyo, mientras tomaba nota del sello que la mano hábil de Deidara realizaría en pocos segundos.

–¡Katsu!– gritó frenético, pero lo que vio lo asombró unos momentos.

Las bombas impactaron directamente en el cuerpo de Obito, más él no hizo nada para esquivarlas. Antes de la cortina de humo, se percató de que sus tarántulas no estaban haciendo contacto físico con el cuerpo del otro shinobi, y luego de disipadas las nubes grisáceas, vio como Obito estaba intachable, sin ni siquiera un solo cabello despeinado.

–¿Qué…?– balbuceó, pero enseguida enmudeció.

Frente a él, dos ojos rojos giraban hipnotizándolo, como si de un caleidoscopio se tratara. La forma de tres hoces negras cambió lentamente a tres tomoe, y pronto los ojos dejaron de girar. La sensación de mareo desapareció tan rápido como vino. Los ojos, se mantuvieron del color de la sangre.

–Sharingan– murmuró entornando los ojos como un animal salvaje. Si funcionaban así, podía entender el eterno enojo de Ōnoki para con el clan Uchiha. Deidara resolvió que él no repetiría la historia de su maestro.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste un sharingan? Casi te largas a llorar– Obito sonrió satisfecho, recordando a un pequeño Deidara. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el gusto de impresionar a los demás con su dojutsu.

–Siempre tuerces todo a tu favor, hm– respondió sin acobardarse, volviendo a buscar arcilla. Iba a enterrarlo en arte hasta que esos extraños ojos no le sirvieran más para atravesar sus explosiones.

–¡Oye, espera!– Obito rompió su pose de guardia y avanzó hacia él, adoptando una actitud dialoguista –. ¿No te parece mal que un diplomático y su custodia se revienten a golpes en una misión de paz?– expuso levantando el dedo índice, torciendo su cabeza hacia un costado.

–Ese no es mi problema, hm– tercamente, Deidara comenzó a moldear unos halcones, sin retroceder ni un centímetro de terreno.

–Pero, ¡Deidara!– se desesperó y le agarró de las muñecas.

El aludido sólo se limitó a sonreír, y volteó sus palmas hacia arriba. Sus bocas escupieron dos pequeñas aves blancas. Obito vio claramente más chakra en esas creaciones que en las anteriores, y lo miró con reproche.

–¡Te dije que te derrotaría cuando fuera un ninja!

–¡Eso me lo dijiste cuando tenías seis años! ¿Acaso harás esto con todos a quienes se los dijiste?

–Claro, hm– Deidara no veía el inconveniente en ello.

Obito dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido. Ese chico era tan guerrero y competitivo, que le costaba entender cómo podría contener tanta energía en un cuerpo como ese.

–Está bien, pero sigo creyendo que no es el contexto adecuado– se quejó en un suspiro.

Deidara lo miró feo y se mordió el labio, conteniéndose.

–¡Haces que todo lo divertido y emocionante se pierda, hm!

–¡Pero tengo razón!

–¡¿Y cuándo si no vamos a enfrentarnos, eh?!– le estampó un pájaro en la cara.

Obito cerró los ojos a tiempo, sin preocuparse en ocultar la molestia de su rostro. Pero él debía ser el responsable de las relaciones internacionales de Konoha y de Iwa ahí, él era el adulto.

–Pues… ¡En otro momento! ¿Acaso el Tsuchikage va a creerme cuando le diga que molí a cadenazos limpios a su discípulo de manera "amistosa"?– no por ser el adulto iba a dejar de provocar a ese mocoso bonito.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste, Uchiha?!– le tomó por el cuello del buzo, usando su mejor voz de criminal juvenil.

–¡Lo que oíste, bebito!– Obito chocó su frente contra la suya, sin quedarse atrás en su pose de matón golpeador.

–¡Repite eso, infeliz!– empujó con más fuerza y obtuvo un gruñido de Obito como respuesta. Ambos se quedaron un buen rato empujándose las frentes y gruñéndose, mientras se fulminaban con las miradas.

A pesar de la tensión, se separaron al mismo tiempo, quizás presintiendo que con esa actitud algo inmadura no asustarían a nadie.

Cada uno miró hacia un costado, avergonzándose por su comportamiento. Obito carraspeó e intentó pronunciar algo amable.

–Eh, quizás…

–Sí, hm…

–Deberíamos…– señaló con el pulgar el camino debajo de ellos.

–Ejem, hm– Deidara asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al risco, dispuesto a bajarlo de un salto.

Se detuvo y se giró, mirándolo con algo de incomodidad.

–¿No te puedes… sacar eso?

A Obito le costó entender a qué se refería, hasta que los ojos azules giraron ampliamente.

–Oh– Obito desactivó su sharingan y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Deidara saltó y fue seguido por él.

–¿Dónde está el sake?– decidió cambiar el tema, volviendo a guardar las manos en los bolsillos.

–Ah, los guardé, eran muy frágiles– Obito se llevó las manos a la nuca y procuró seguirlo con algo más de tranquilidad. Pero la paz interior se le esfumó cuando Deidara volvió a mirarle de forma poco amigable. Parpadeó, pidiéndole una muda explicación.

–Ash, ¿dónde los guardaste?– de repente, le parecía que Obito era capaz de destrozarle hasta el último de sus nervios. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que le agitara de aquella manera?

El guante señaló su cabeza.

–Aquí.

Deidara apuró el paso, rechistando, ese hombre se creía que podía tomarle el pelo.

* * *

–¿Cómo que en tus ojos?– se atragantó con el postre por la fuerza de su alarido.

–¡Shh!– susurró Obito, nervioso –. ¡No se supone que tengas que divulgar esas cosas! Y no es por los ojos, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible?– se quejó, Deidara tenía mal gusto para elegir las palabras con las que expresarse.

El chico terminó por tragar el agua que le ofrecía y le retrucó con rapidez.

–¡Dijiste que tus ojos chupan las cosas!

–Bueno, no es así, en realidad, es más complejo…. Ya lo viste con tus bombas, no me hagas tener que explicarlo– continuó vagando a su lado, recibiéndole la cantimplora.

Deidara se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

–En realidad no me has dicho bastante, ¿qué clase de ninja eres?– espetó y Obito se congeló en su lugar, tragando con dificultad.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía Deidara para sacarle información de esa forma? Y para colmo le regañaba por ello, era de no creer.

Luego del fallido enfrentamiento, ambos habían ido a buscar comida y luego Deidara lo paseó por todos los niveles civiles de Iwa, buscando aplacar sus ánimos combatientes en un difícil intento de hacerle de guía de turismo. Obito le había comprendido, diciéndole que se había sentido similar las veces que tuvo que cuidarlo en Iwa. Excepto por el hecho de que eran niños con quienes tuvo que lidiar.

Después de muchas horas de caminatas sin ningún sentido en particular y compartiendo diversos dulces de humildes puestos callejeros, Deidara admitió que ya era hora de acompañar finalmente a Obito a su alojamiento. Ōnoki no iba a mandarle a llamar ya.

Ya bajo el refugio de un techo, Obito se acostó y quedó dormido con rapidez, satisfecho con la entretenida jornada.

En cambio Deidara no volvió a reportarse de inmediato al Tsuchikage, prefiriendo caminar otro poco más las calles nocturnas de Iwa. Aunque el frío de las montañas comenzaba a calar con fuerza, no tenía intenciones de regresar. Esa noche estaba más inquieto de lo normal, y la razón de esa inquietud era Obito Uchiha. No podía discernir con claridad a qué se debía, quizás era su destino obsesionarse con él cada vez que lo veía.

Pero a Deidara no le satisfacían nunca las explicaciones que tuvieran algo que ver con algo como el destino. Lo que le pasaba era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que normalmente se quitaba cualquier ansia de cualquier tipo con presteza, sin que nada le costara trabajo. ¿Por qué seguía entonces dándole vuelta a sus pasos en la noche, cuando podía volver a ver a Obito?

Resuelto, corrió con presteza las escaleras al nivel donde se alojaba el shinobi de Konoha, pero antes de pisar el último escalón, se llenó de dudas. Volvió a asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia, entonces se trepó a las paredes escarpadas, asegurándose de la vigilancia que tenía el alojamiento. Contabilizó sólo tres ninjas, de los cuales sólo uno era jōnin. Distraerlos iba a ser muy fácil.

Una bestia informe y ruidosa salió de sus manos, arrastrándose cerca de la vista de los ninjas de menor categoría. Fue suficiente para distraerlos y alejarlos hacia el flanco izquierdo, ganándose las reprimendas del jōnin por bajar la guardia de las inmediaciones del hotel con tanta rapidez.

Era una trampa tonta, pero era justo lo que Deidara buscaba. Una explosión hubiese llevado su firma por donde se la viera, por lo que sólo tenía que aprovechar los breves segundos en que el jōnin le dirigiera la atención a sus compañeros para escabullirse. Debido a su naturaleza explosiva, nadie que no lo conociera creería que escabullirse era de las cosas que mejor se le daban.

Ágil como pez en el agua, una sombra se coló por la ventana del piso más alto. Había sido hasta vulgar la facilidad con la que se introdujo en las instalaciones donde Iwagakure debía proteger a sus huéspedes, pero quizás el hecho de que Obito fuera el único que se alojara allí había hecho que el equipo asignado a su vigilancia fuese tan escaso.

Deidara cerró la ventana silenciosamente tras su espalda, observando cómo el reflejo de la luz de la luna iluminaba brevemente la cama del durmiente.

Dudó unos segundos, inmóvil en su lugar, sobrecogido por el silencio de la habitación. Solo era interrumpido por la respiración profunda y tranquila de Obito. Esperaba encontrarlo despierto, y durante unos segundos se inquietó por la despreocupación del hombre. O quizás había logrado que se sintiera cómodo a su lado, pensó orgulloso.

Estar quieto como un gato asustado no iba a ayudarle en nada, por lo que decidió avanzar despacio. Si se despertaba, le daría una oportunidad de volver a hablar de estupideces con él. No era que eso le molestara, pero si no lo hacía, como parecía suceder cuando sus rodillas rozaron el colchón, entonces no sabría qué hacer.

Deidara estaba atónito ante el sueño de Obito, incluso se sintió ofendido. Se corrió un poco para que la luz de la noche volviera a iluminar la cara del durmiente, observando por primera vez su frente sin una bandana. Era amplia y sus cabellos crecían muy cortos en el claro contorno. Hubiese sido algo de esperar el encontrarlo dormido con la boca abierta, babeante y roncando, pero no estaba así en ese momento. Quizás ese suceso no era inocente, quizás era por algo. Se agachó y entornó los ojos para verlo mejor, y una vez más Obito no parecía querer salir de su sueño.

Si seguía mirándolo así iba a comenzar a preguntarse cosas, y no quería eso. Sin más ceremonias, acercó su rostro al del otro, como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria. Se relamió los labios y los posó con suavidad sobre los de Obito, con lo cual sus ojos se relajaron y estuvieron a punto de cerrarse. Más los abrió exageradamente de repente al comprender que el otro podría reaccionar.

Obito continuó durmiendo, y Deidara se separó muy despacio y costosamente de él. Una vez erguido y sin poder dejar de contemplarlo, sintió como la sangre se agolpaba violentamente en su rostro.

Huyó del lugar sigiloso, sin más dilaciones.

Mientras escalaba la montaña, se negaba a mirar hacia atrás. En una alta saliente se sentó a acariciarse el pecho, sin lograr desacelerar los latidos de su corazón. Elevó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y se sorprendió al ver como una solitaria luciérnaga pretendía mezclarse sin éxito entre las luces de las estrellas. Se abrazó inquieto las rodillas con el pecho, y dejó que su mente volara, perdida ante la inmensidad de la bóveda azul.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente el Tsuchikage mandó a llamar por él, Obito se asustó tanto que le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que Deidara se comportaba esquivo. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Ōnoki le lanzó un pomposo discurso acerca del honor de los shinobi de la Roca, y cómo gracias a ello no olvidaba que había rescatado a su mejor discípulo una década atrás, por lo que sólo en nombre de tan noble acción dejaría pasar por esa vez la indiscreción de la Godaime Hokage.

El Tsuchikage no sólo había accedido al pedido de Tsunade de rebajar los precios del metal, sino que además lo estaba dejando marchar y Obito suspiró pesadamente al ver que sus miedos sobre ser secuestrado eran infundados.

Detrás suyo y custodiando la entrada, Deidara fruncía el ceño, si no fuese por el viejo y por lo que había hecho la noche pasada, se habría apurado en inventarle alguna mentira a Obito para retenerlo un poco más en Iwagakure. Pero el hombre ya sabía que podía irse, y encima lo hacía con la venia del Tsuchikage. Ojalá fuera tan permisivo con sus propios alumnos, pensó mientras resoplaba sonoramente, aburrido por el discurso de su tutor.

–Ahora vete, no quiero tener a un Uchiha tanto tiempo frente a mis ojos– resolvió, echándolo con un gesto de la mano.

Obito volvió a tragar dificultosamente, otra vez aquello con su clan. Tendría que preguntárselo a Deidara.

–¡Sí señor! Konoha estará más que bendecida al tener su apoyo económico.

–Sí, sí. ¡Deidara, llévatelo!– sacudió el brazo sin la menor intención de ocultar su molestia.

Cuando salieron de la sala, caminaron unos momentos en silencio. Toda la tensión había vuelto a Deidara, quien no paraba de preguntarse si Obito hablaría sobre la noche anterior. Podría habérselas estado jugando y fingido dormir. La pregunta que Obito formuló le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

–Dei-chan, ¿qué tiene el Tsuchikage con mi clan?

–Ōnoki-sensei sólo perdió una batalla en su vida, y fue contra un miembro de tu clan, un tal Madara, hm– relató mientras observaba la dura decoración que raleaba cuanto más se acercaban a la entrada.

Obito paró en seco.

–¡¿El tatarabuelo Madara?! ¿Qué edad tiene Ōnoki?– si eso era cierto, ese hombre era una reliquia viviente.

–¿Lo conociste?

–Bueno, no, así le llaman en el clan.

Bajaron al alojamiento intentando dilucidar la edad de Ōnoki, pero el tema se fue diluyendo cuando Deidara lo escoltó hacia las puertas de Iwagakure. Una vez fuera, se alejó unos cuantos metros del gran portal, seguido por Obito. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con que él le estaba devolviendo una sonrisa radiante.

–Fue un gusto volver a encontrarte– Obito lo abrazó con confianza, a lo que Deidara le correspondió levemente, palmeando con torpeza su espalda –. Pero me siento avergonzado – reconoció, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad –. La última vez que nos vimos, te prometí que a la próxima sería el Hokage, y no he cumplido– explicó, sumamente incómodo.

Deidara sonrió levemente.

–Lo único que importa de eso es que lo sigas intentando si realmente así lo quieres. Yo no voy a molestarme si no lo haces porque no quieres, hm.

Obito se quedó estupefacto, volviéndole a llenar un viejo sentimiento. El de que siempre Deidara le llamaba la atención de algo sencillo, pero que él no podía ver hasta que se lo hacía notar.

Como si siempre acudiera a salvarlo.

Quizás la mejor manera de responderle sería con acciones y no con palabras. Lo único que podía hacer por él era dejarse de orgullos tontos y reconocerle lo mucho que había crecido.

–Estoy admirado por tu crecimiento. Y feliz de que hayas encontrado el sentido de tu arte, aunque me sigue pareciendo un poco raro– confesó, sintiéndose torpe.

–Todos dicen eso– la satisfacción en su expresión no se hizo esperar.

Obito rio y volvió a abrazarle, esta vez para despedirse. Se separó un poco de Deidara, mirándolo mientras le sujetaba la cabeza entre sus manos.

–Creciste mucho, Dei-chan– repitió.

La mirada de Deidara se congeló unos momentos entre el escaso espacio donde la piel blanca se asomaba, entre el guante y el puño del buzo. Logrando sacar a su cerebro de la inmovilidad, levantó su vista poco a poco, recorriendo el brazo, cuello y rostro de Obito con la mirada, hasta clavar unas pupilas dilatadas en los ojos negros.

Obito se inquietó levemente y lo soltó, dirigiéndose al camino que le llevaría fuera de Iwa.

–Me debes un encuentro– alcanzó a levantar la voz, logrando que Obito se detuviera.

–¿Aún quieres pelear?– se burló, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

–Intercambiemos cartas– la luz se hizo en su mente, y habló intentando imponerse al sonido furioso de su pecho que sólo él podía escuchar –. Así estaremos al tanto de lo que hacemos, y un día podremos luchar sin interrupciones– terminó, la voz volviéndosele débil. Su flamante timidez era algo digno de ser estudiado.

No se asombró demasiado cuando los ojos de Obito comenzaron a girar y al cabo de unos instantes, escupieron un minúsculo pergamino sellado que el Uchiha le entregó en un gesto de confianza.

–Si no eres tú quien lo abra, se destruirá. ¡Nos vemos, Dei-chan!– saludó, pero fue interrumpido por Deidara, quien le retenía del brazo.

–¡Espera! Si sólo me entregas tu dirección, puede que no me escribas– sacó un lapicero y le quitó el guante de la mano izquierda, comenzando a escribirle sobre la palma –. Así no tendrás excusas, hm. ¡Y no quiero enterarme de que se te borra y no copiaste mi dirección, hm!

Obito contuvo una risa, mientras registraba con su ojo rojo los movimientos del chico. Algo le decía que, si perdía la dirección, Deidara lo buscaría en el barrio Uchiha para matarlo. Una vez hubo terminado, se ajustó el guante nuevamente y aprovechó para despeinarle la coronilla.

–¡Te escribiré, Dei-chan!– exclamó, y poco a poco se convirtió en una mancha negra que desapareció de la vista de Deidara con premura.

Deidara abrió el pergamino, el cual extendió un sello de reconocimiento hacia sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo. Los extraños signos del sello parecieron disolverse en su piel. Leyó la dirección de contacto y sonrió, volviendo a su aldea pensativo, preguntándose si la rapidez de Obito en darle una dirección se debía a alguna cualidad oculta sus extraños ojos.

* * *

La noche antes de llegar a Konoha, Obito tuvo el sueño más accidentado en mucho tiempo. No le agradó para nada soñar con que Deidara llegaba y le besaba mientras dormía, eso era demasiado. No sólo porque Deidara era un hombre, sino porque era un niño para él, y recordarlo en su niñez le hacía sentirse un ser asqueroso y depravado. Con miedo a volver a soñar algo así, decidió partir en medio de la oscuridad para finalmente llegar a Konoha.

Tenía mucho que replantearse acerca de su viejo sueño de convertirse un día en el Hokage, pero al menos ahora había podido expresárselo a alguien por primera vez. Con pocas palabras, Deidara había logrado tocar a su corazón y centro de todos sus problemas.

* * *

 **Aquí Deidara tiene 16, Obito 26. Que Deidara sólo viva con su madre y le ayude en tareas designadas del hogar es un mini honor a** ** _Atrápame_** **, de Alphabetta. Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior. Sí, hay dos kamui, Obito absorbe cosas por ambos ojos. El izquierdo los productos descartables, el derecho los envases no retornables, hay que mantener ordenado ese tsukuyomi (?). Esa parte de la discusión verbal fue muy "bakayaro, konayaro!", de los criminales juveniles japoneses que tanto me gustan, así que fue divertido incluirlo XD. Además, tienen rivalidades no saldadas desde la prehistoria (?)  
**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Hasta el próximo encuentro! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Si Obito creyó que con su reencuentro con Deidara muchas cosas se habían esclarecido en su vida, pronto tuvo que admitir que esa era una verdad a medias. El tiempo libre que le otorgó una Tsunade orgullosa y dedicada a sus agregados a su colección de sakes por degustar, le tomó tan de sorpresa, que cuando se encontró solo con su mente y sus sentimientos en su futón, tuvo que huir desesperado a tomar un poco de aire en los bosques de Konoha. No solamente se había desacostumbrado a ello, a pesar de que agradecía sus bien merecidas vacaciones, sino que apenas se había recostado como desmayado por el sueño, había vuelto a tener ese sueño raro. La idea no le hacía gracia en lo más mínimo. El verde bañado de dorado típico del bosque le permitiría distraer su mente caprichosa y calmar su corazón. Porque Obito sabía que, si encaraba bien las oportunidades, no había nada como una buena tarde al sol recostado en una gruesa rama.

No había como el verde del follaje para calmar a su corazón, esa era la verdad. Tan cierta, como que el chakra de Deidara brillaba con la misma luz y tonalidad de los últimos rayos de sol agonizante. Nunca había visto un chakra tan cálido y al mismo tiempo con un brillo tan metalizado como ese. Pensó que quizás era una cualidad de los ninjas de la Roca, no estaba seguro del todo. Concentró un poco de chakra en su mano y lo observó con el sharingan; como bien sabía, conjugaba rojo y azul en una mezcla violácea fría.

Su mente siguió divagando. Jamás le explicó qué tipo de ninja era, aunque no estaba seguro de si Deidara comprendería todas las propiedades del sharingan de buenas a primeras, ni de las particularidades que presentaba en su caso. De todas formas, resolvió que no debía preocuparse por ello. Revelar los secretos de su clan, y de su aldea, no era algo para nada sensato a menos que su objetivo fuera la traición. Y claramente, nunca lo había sido. Él era un hombre fiel a su aldea, todavía más incluso que a su clan, donde el afecto era inexistente.

Y con todo, no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquilo ante la idea de que en esos dos días con Deidara se había sentido más cómodo que en tantos años con compañeros de quienes apenas si recordaba algunos rostros. Otra vez volver a preguntarse cómo algo así era posible, otra vez volver a sorprenderse de lo solo que estaba. Ojalá Deidara estuviera allí para observar la puesta de sol con él. Estaría diciéndole cosas como que la puesta del sol era bella porque era efímera. Era la primera vez que entendía completamente su concepción del arte, y se lamentó de no estar con él en esos momentos. Si Iwa fuese una ciudad vecina, ya habría salido corriendo a visitarlo para contarle las nuevas, caminar por allí y desvariar juntos acerca de tonterías que sólo a ellos dos podían interesarles.

Mierda, extrañaba a Deidara. Extrañaba su fuerza magnética, la manera apasionada en la que hablaba de cualquier cosa. Podía aprovechar sus pequeñas vacaciones, y volverse de inmediato a Iwa a visitarlo.

Arrancó una pequeña rama y la tiró al lecho del bosque, arrepentido al instante por haber lastimado al árbol. Por supuesto que no volvería a visitar a Deidara tan pronto, eso sería raro. ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Decirle que estaba ahí para tener el combate que no pudo ser? ¿Y si Deidara estaba de misión? Lo único que era seguro, era que nunca tuvo intenciones de pelear contra él, y tampoco las tenía entonces. Si ese momento llegaba y no podía frenar a Deidara, se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Las simples ideas de golpearle, rozarle con alguna de sus cadenas, de las cuales cada vez se resentía más, o engañarlo con un genjutsu, le resultaban apestosas por igual. Se había comportado como un completo patán en su amago de enfrentamiento, sólo porque estaba feliz de tener un encuentro estimulante y amistoso a la vez, como no le pasaba desde la infancia. Afortunadamente, por el carácter de Deidara sospechaba que aquello no le habría hecho mella.

De todas maneras, la conclusión estaba clara. Obito quería un amigo. No un rival. Tampoco a nadie a quien intentar agradar todo el tiempo.

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte comenzaron a ser tapados por una cortina de nubes negras desde el oeste, decidió volver a su casa.

* * *

Deidara volvió a arrugar furiosamente el cuarto papel y lo tiró descuidadamente contra el tacho de basura de la esquina de su pequeña habitación. No atinó, pero tampoco le importó. A su alrededor, estaban los restos del último pergamino que había destruido y mordisqueado con los dientes de sus manos. Y es que quedarse sin palabras era algo a lo que estaba completamente desacostumbrado. No podía ser que le costara tanto escribir una mísera carta, cuando se había estado carteando con Kurotsuchi en los últimos días.

Tenía que parar un momento y tranquilizarse, no sacaría nada en limpio así. El error estaba en que intentaba encarar la escritura de una manera formal que no le era la propia. Se sentía incómodo escribirle a Obito con tanta confianza, pero tampoco podía hacerlo como un estirado, ni como si no le resultara divertido comunicarse con él. Miró hacia los papeles escritos, borrados y tachonados, y finalmente decidió que escribiría la primera cosa que se le viniera a la mente. Improvisado, a su modo.

Cuando se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa, un halcón entró silbando por la ventana de su habitación y le dejó un papel sobre la cabeza, alcanzando a arrancarle unos cabellos con el apriete de sus afiladas garras. Hubiese querido desplumar al animal de no ser por mucho que le fascinaban, en especial las aves, que con su vuelo le inspiraban a buscar su propia libertad.

–¡Pájaro de mierda!– escupió impotente ante la conmovedora silueta que pronto se perdió en las alturas.

Cuando vio el papel en el piso, su corazón se aceleró. No era como los ostentosos pergaminos que se utilizaban en Iwa, más bien ese era pequeño y estaba rodeado de varios cordones entrelazados con cintas de cuero, terminando en un moño doble.

El halcón tampoco se parecía a los grandes de las montañas, ese más bien era algo pequeño. Claramente, extranjero.

Deidara se sentó rápidamente en el suelo, tomando el rollito con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Impaciente, desató los nudos, tras lo cual unos conocidos sellos volvieron a extenderse por sus antebrazos. ¿Qué clase de ninjutsu usaba Obito?

Con gran ilusión, curioseó la letra pequeña y apretada. Ojalá ese tamaño compensara la poca extensión que tenía la carta.

 _"Dei-chan:_

 _¿Cómo has estado? Hace una semana que regresé, la Hokage está muy contenta con los resultados de mi misión. Deberías haber visto su expresión cuando vio los sakes, te habrías reído mucho. Como resultado, me dio una semana de vacaciones, ¡este es mi último día! Me he dedicado a caminar por los bosques y vi muchas aves salvajes. Me pregunto si te gustaría verlas. Si quieres, la próxima puedo enviarte unas fotos. Espero que estés bien. Salúdame a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, olvidé encargarte eso._

 _Obito."_

Deidara parpadeó varias veces, sin poder decidir si estaba feliz porque Obito hubiera dado el primer paso, o enojado porque tuvo vacaciones y no se dignó a dedicarle un día libre a él. ¿No podría haberle invitado, o al menos visitado? Y esa escritura demasiado prolija le molestaba. Quizás debía aceptar que Obito no estaba genuinamente interesado en él, y dejar de imaginarse cosas.

Volvió a bajar la vista a la carta, y la releyó varias veces. No iba a engañar a nadie, no salía de sí al ver que Obito había sido el primero en escribirle. Incluso si en algún momento le pareció poco comunicativo, había dado el primer paso. Ahora responderle sería más fácil, pensó buscando un pergamino decente.

La extensión de su respuesta dejaba en claro quién era, especuló. Se levantó y se calzó, inclusive sin la bandana, saldría hacia las pajareras de Iwa.

–¡Ya vuelvo, mamá!

–¿Otra vez cartas? ¿En qué cosas raras estás metido, con esa expresión tan feliz?

Deidara dejó escapar un quejido espontáneo antes de cerrar ruidosamente la puerta. Odiaba que su madre se burlara de él, pero más aún que se pusiera perspicaz con sus "cuestiones del corazón".

* * *

El halcón de arcilla blanca llamó su atención inmediatamente. Había llegado por la noche, y él había vuelto a treparse al tejado a contemplar en soledad las estrellas. Recibió el gran pergamino con rapidez, y cuando quiso estirar el brazo para acariciar al animal, éste se le escapó de su alcance y explotó en pedazos sobre su cabeza. Cuando se destapó los oídos, escuchó como Fugaku le amenazaba con llevarlo a los cuarteles de policía si volvía a causar otro disturbio. Miró con los ojos entornados al líder del clan que se alejaba despotricando por el camino principal, al tiempo que las luces de las casas más cercanas comenzaban a encenderse tras las ventanas.

Decidido a que la hostilidad habitual de los Uchiha no le interrumpiera el momento, entró con rapidez a su casa y se sentó a leer en su kotatsu. A diferencia de lo que le ocurrió cuando escribió su carta, le atacó un gran nerviosismo mientras intentaba abrir el carcaj de madera. Extrajo unas grandes hojas, y pasándose la mano por la boca, comenzó a leer.

 _"Viejo:_

 _Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir que estás al divino botón el último día de tus vacaciones. La próxima vez procura avisar el primer día ¿o estás cagado por tener que enfrentarme? Espero que no te olvides de eso._

 _¿Qué te parece mi sistema de comunicación? Es mucho mejor que el tuyo, espero que hayas disfrutado de mi obra de arte. Es la primera vez que hago arte tan lejano y sin poder verlo. Se siente extraño, pero estoy seguro de que es por la necesidad que todos tenemos de cotejar las cosas, vigilarlas y estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre y lo que no. ¿No te resulta insoportable? A mí sí, detesto a las personas que quieren vigilarlo todo. Sensei me retó todos los días esta última semana y yo sólo desobedecí sus órdenes dos veces. Se ofendió porque casi usé un halcón sin permiso, así que tuve que apañármelas con el que estás viendo. Me castigó y llegué tarde a casa ¿y qué pasó? Mi madre se enojó por mis horarios y me hizo ordenar la casa todo el fin de semana. Ser menor de edad apesta, todos los días quiero irme a la mierda. Apenas cumpla la mayoría me iré a algún lugar propio. Lo juro viejo. ¿A ti te pasaba lo mismo? Kurotsuchi piensa como yo, pero Akatsuchi dice que somos unos inmaduros. Y yo digo que él es un lamebotas._

 _Bah eso no importa. Ojalá mi halcón haga que los viejos de tu clan insulten un día entero. Estoy seguro de que esos idiotas no entenderían mi arte hasta que lo tengan enfrente. Hacer las explosiones públicas es de lo mejor, he estado pensando en hacerlo más a menudo. Dos días después de que te fuiste hice un mal cálculo y casi hago volar a toda la barbacoa donde fuimos apenas llegaste, ¿te acuerdas de esos viejos que nos atendieron? Es un matrimonio de como cincuenta años o más, deberías haber visto sus caras. Decían que estaban enojados pero yo sé que mi arte les sorprendió. Cada vez es más la cantidad de gente que se queda apreciando mis intervenciones. No se pueden ignorar. Sensei estuvo cansador ese día, pero me vengué ayer dejándole un prototipo de cuenta atrás minúsculo en su escritorio. A veces pienso que puede fallar, pero cuando me imagino la explosión de la torre me agito como si estuviera en un combate a muerte. Poder repetir la adrenalina todas las veces que quiera es poco incluso para lo momentáneo y escaso que es el arte, así como las explosiones y como la vida. No me dijiste qué pensabas de eso cuando te fuiste, así que escríbeme de eso también. Si no respondo es que el viejo finalmente me mató._

 _Y responde rápido, porque voy a saber cuando mi halcón explote._

 _Saludé a los chicos de tu parte, preguntan demasiado por ti. Sería bueno que de verdad vengas un día en que todos estemos libres y nos pongamos al día. Akatsuchi dice que Rin también está invitada, pero a Kurotsuchi parece que no le gustó mucho la idea. Es muy celosa y detesta dejar de ser el centro de la atención, esa enana tiene un complejo de reina insoportable. Yo opino que con que al menos vengas tú está bien porque son insufribles cuando se pelean._

 _Sí me gustaría volver a ver las aves de Konoha. Ya no las recuerdo bien, y siempre estoy buscando nuevos modelos para esculpir. Agradezco las fotos, pero me inspira más verlas con mis propios ojos. Sensei no me deja salir pero me las apañaré algún día. Muerte a los viejos._

 _PD: los halcones de Konoha son una mierda."_

Obito rio y sin perder el tiempo buscó papel y tintero. Comenzó a cargar de tinta su pluma, un poco extrañado por el ritmo vertiginoso e imprevisible de la carta, otro tanto tentado por las ocurrencias de Deidara. Si fuera otra persona la consideraría como el palabrerío aburrido de un mocoso inmaduro, pero en verdad le apetecía discutir con más detenimiento su concepción del arte. Obito era mejor escribiendo que hablando. Esperaba hacerse entender, porque los límites de lo legal en el nindō-arte de Deidara le parecían sumamente confusos. Debía intervenir como pudiera para que el chico no terminara desviando la dirección o arruinara toda la confianza que el Tsuchikage depositaba en él.

 _"Ese halcón no es mío, bueno, al menos es de todo el clan. ¿Qué te pasó con él?"._

Decidió empezar la carta por la cuestión más irrisoria de todas. De todas formas, el exabrupto final había logrado despertar su curiosidad. Quizás tendría que cambiar el animal para su respuesta.

Con paciencia, respondió a todas sus infantiles y no tan infantiles preguntas. Cuando lo leía así, sentía que seguía siendo un niño. Le resultaba gracioso abrir una carta de él, y encontrarse con que más de la mitad de las ideas fuera una lluvia de interrogantes, protestas y desvaríos sobre los adultos, el arte y las explosiones.

A Obito no le molestaba hablar de esas cosas, porque en su adolescencia no tuvo con quien hacerlo. Tampoco en su niñez, pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Procuró ser breve como la primera vez, pero acabó escribiendo largo y tendido mientras paraba a releer algunas cosas y volvía a reírse. Para no faltar a la costumbre, Deidara lograba hacerle feliz en los momentos más inesperados. Decidió que se esforzaría por no perder el contacto esa vez.

Cuando terminó la carta, la releyó un par de veces, sin decidirse a quitar cosas, agregar otras, o escribir todo de nuevo. Indeciso, se preguntó qué haría Deidara. La imagen del chico mostrando su proverbial impaciencia le convenció de anudar los rollos y partir con presteza hacia las pajareras de los ANBU, donde arguyó que iba de parte de Kakashi. No quería que Deidara volviera a molestarse por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho el halcón más viejo de los Uchiha, y si tenían que regañar a alguien, era mejor que fuera al Bakakashi. De todos modos, tampoco quería cruzarse con los oficiales de policía que le acusaban constantemente de ser un traidor por entregar el poder de sus ojos a los Hokage en lugar de a la policía del clan.

Obito eligió a un joven halcón hembra de porte liviano y se teletransportó con el kamui cuando oyó una voz conocida exclamando que no le había dado permiso de entrar a ningún Obito Uchiha. Tenía que escapar de Kakashi lo más rápido posible.

Ya seguro en la comodidad de su hogar, apagó las luces y abrió el futón, mientras dudaba de su superioridad moral para regañar a Deidara por hacerle la vida imposible a sus superiores.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con un agrio sabor de boca. Otra vez había soñado que Deidara se le tiraba encima y le besaba sin vergüenza. Le recordaba a cuando lo inspeccionó de esa forma en las puertas de Iwagakure. Lo peor de todo, era que siempre se quedaba inmóvil en el sueño, sin corresponderle, pero tampoco sin sacárselo de encima. La alegría de mantener contacto con su nuevo amigo se había esfumado momentáneamente para dar paso a otra de sus exhaustivas auto-indagaciones mentales.

Sólo pudo encontrar algo de alivio mental al prometerse no escribir a Deidara por decisión propia excepto si no era como respuestas a su correspondencia.

* * *

Para Deidara tampoco era tan fácil. Recordar espontáneamente el beso que le había robado a Obito, en las peores circunstancias que pudo hallar, le hacían sentirse un completo imbécil. Había intentado ignorar ese sentimiento las primeras veces, pero con la segunda carta de Obito, la inquietud en su mente comenzaba a esparcirse de maneras desagradables.

Tanto, que estaba esperándola muy temprano en la mañana en la puerta de su casa. No tenía la confidencia para hablar de esos temas con Akatsuchi; en realidad en su grupo nunca hablaban sobre el amor. Kurotsuchi tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza al respecto, mas no podía seguir guardándoselo.

No hubo pesados silencios cuando terminó de hablar.

–¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? ¿Eres consciente de lo pendejo que has sido? ¡Eso no se hace!– el grito de Kurotsuchi le hizo zumbar brevemente los oídos. Su amiga se mostraba agitada y parecía tener dificultades a la hora de elegir las palabras –. Imagina si me pasara dormida y no me enterara… ¡Sería abuso!– terminó escandalizada.

Deidara bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabello. Justo como lo había pensado, Kurotsuchi le diría específicamente que había sido un idiota.

Kurotsuchi podría no saber de amor, pero era honesta. A pesar de que nunca se lo decía, Deidara confiaba mucho en su criterio.

–¡Respóndeme, tonto!– le sacudió un golpe en el hombro. Para su sorpresa, Deidara no respondió a los gritos como siempre.

–¡Tienes razón! Ya lo sé y fui un imbécil, no lo volveré a hacer, hm– gruñó hoscamente para intentar cubrir su vergüenza.

Vergüenza. Y ante Kurotsuchi. Si volvía a ver a Obito, le daría una buena patada en las pelotas.

–Oh, vaya– la chica suavizó como pudo su voz –. Casi te creo– le sonrió mientras se agachaba para mirarlo desde abajo.

Deidara rechistó.

–Te crees muy graciosa– y le esquivó la mirada. No quería que lo viera así, avergonzado y sonrosado –. ¡No me mires así! No soy un abusivo, no me parece bien lo que hice, hm– y se llevó las manos al cabello, despeinándose con fuerza.

Kurotsuchi sonrió.

–Te creo. Nunca antes te vi así, Deidara-nii. Quién diría que la edad del pavo te sentaría tan mal tarde o temprano.

–¡Oye!

–¡Pero entonces…!– miró a sus alrededores, y a pesar de que no vio a nadie, prosiguió en un murmullo –: ¿Te gustan los hombres?

–¡Agh, cállate!– se cruzó de brazos con la peor expresión que podía componer su rostro.

Kurotsuchi comenzó a hacerle caras buscando ablandarlo.

Finalmente, Deidara dejó atrás su actitud y suspiró sonoramente, rodando los ojos.

–Ya, sí, ¿contenta?

–¡Oh por Kami!– su amiga comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo mientras se tapaba con las manos una sonrisa gigantesca.

Deidara no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás se había imaginado hablando de su orientación sexual con alguien más.

–O sea, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? Nunca buscaste a las chicas, nunca te me confesaste…– comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de las manos.

–¡Pero qué mal gusto!

Le puso nervioso no recibir un golpe como respuesta. Si Kurotsuchi no respondía con la violencia, significaba que no se olvidaría tan rápidamente del asunto.

–¡Incluso vivías detrás de Obito cuando éramos niños!– finalizó su cuenta chillando con fuerza.

Deidara decidió que no quería mirar y descubrir si había gente escuchándolos.

–Por eso. Porque éramos _niños_ , hm– espetó, marcando con especial entonación la última palabra, fulminándola con la mirada.

–Claro que no Deidara-nii, ya te gustaba– declaró con convicción.

–Oye, era un niño, mi madre me peinaba el cabello– la charla ya no le daba gracia.

–Entonces, alguien como Obito es tu tipo– murmuró más para sí misma, sin escucharlo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza –. Agh, no recuerdo bien como era su cara.

–Y no te vas a enterar, hm– con una palmada, dio por cerrado el asunto y se levantó del banquito con premura –. Gracias por todo enana, ahora me voy a casa, hm.

Pero se detuvo antes de poder iniciar su marcha, por un punzante dolor que le quitó el aire. Kurotsuchi cerraba su puño contra la boca del estómago y lo miraba con su oscura sonrisa sádica.

–Ahora vas a contármelo todo. ¿Cómo es Obito hoy en día? ¿Qué te gusta de él? ¿Te le vas a declarar?

Deidara volvió a sentarse en el banco, normalizando su respiración de a poco. Hablar de ese idiota le había hecho bajar la guardia ante su eterna rival.

–Nada. No me pienso declarar, hm– pronunció con simpleza.

Kurotsuchi abrió sus ojos negros a más no poder.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Lo que oíste. Hoy me gusta él, mañana me gustará otro, no es para tanto, hm– _"No es para tanto"_ , se repitió mentalmente.

Eventualmente, dejaría de recordar la textura de sus labios, la forma en que la respiración relajada marcaba sus músculos en la cama, lo fuerte y alto que se veía a comparación de los ninjas de Iwa.

–Y si no es para tanto, ¿por qué hiciste semejante estupidez por él? ¿O acaso acosas a todos los chicos que te gustan?– Kurotsuchi no se preocupó en disminuir la malicia de su interrogante.

–¡E-ey! ¿Por quién me tomas?– estalló incómodo, sentía la sangre volver a agolparse en sus mejillas.

Kurotsuchi puso los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas, sonriéndole triunfante.

–Dame una buena razón para no correr hacia Aka y contarle que te has enamorado.

Deidara la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

–¿Enamorar, dices? Eso es mucho y tú no sabes nada, mocosa.

–Cállate, pendejo imbécil.

–No tengo nada que declarar– prosiguió, reacomodándose en el asiento mientras estiraba los brazos hacia sus costados –. ¿Qué le diré? "¿Estás tan bueno que te besé durmiendo, salgamos?"– su voz terminó subiendo de tono, mientras que las venas de su cuello comenzaban a marcarse.

Comenzaba a enfadarse.

–¡Eso es perfecto!

–¿Estás drogada? Es simple, si no lo vuelvo a ver, no tengo que explicarle nada ni pedirle perdón, sería bochornoso, hm– explicó con rapidez.

Kurotsuchi dejó caer su boca con asombro.

–¿Estás huyendo? ¿Tú, Deidara de Iwa, estás siendo cobarde?

Deidara se paró para enfrentarla.

–¡Esta vez no me vas a provocar para que haga lo que quieres, hm!

Kurotsuchi no se inmutó.

–¡Eres lo más fácil de provocar que existe! ¡Hasta te provocas tú solo cuando dices que vas a actuar como un gallina y salir huyendo!

–¡No soy un gallina!

–Puedo oír los pollos piar detrás de ti.

–¡Suficiente! ¡No debí agradecerte por tan poca ayuda, y ni se te ocurra contarle a Akatsuchi, hm!

–¡Intento ayudarte, pero los cobardes no se dejan ayudar!

–¡No quiero esa "ayuda"!– replicó furioso, pateando el suelo compulsivamente.

Que Kurotsuchi comenzara a imitar los sonidos de unos polluelos mientras movía los brazos como si fueran alas sólo empeoraba su humor de perros.

Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo caer.

–Me voy, hm– pero detuvo su andar, mirándola con curiosidad –. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta? ¿Hombres, mujeres, ambos?

–Me gusto a mí misma– y le sonrió con orgullo.

Deidara volteó los ojos.

–Y me masturbo con mi foto.

–Adiós, hm.

–Deidara-nii, ¿te masturbas pensando en Obito?

Deidara se dio la vuelta con la rapidez de un pájaro.

–Te estás pasando de la raya– ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Creyó que ahora, explicarle las cosas a Obito con esa imagen mental le iba a ser más difícil.

 _"¿Explicarle a Obito lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Kurotsuchi siempre me mete ideas raras? ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando quedé en hablar con ella!"_ pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

–Oh vamos, no es tan malo– comentó risueña.

–Cállate. Me acostaré con el primero que encuentre, hm.

–Vas a enamorarte de él, Deidara-nii.

Deidara se fue sin despedirse de ella.

Quizás lo peor de todo, era lo mucho que estaba comenzando a extrañar a Obito. Iba a escribirle más cartas apenas volviera a su casa, adoraba lo rápido que le llegaban sus respuestas.

* * *

Poco a poco, intercambiar cartas casi a diario con Deidara hizo que las ideas inquietantes y el sueño del beso comenzaran a desaparecer de su mente. Ya ni siquiera le inquietaba la situación. Hablar con Deidara de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera le hacía sentir que tenía un amigo como hacía años no lo sentía. Incluso más, ya que había sido muy tímido con Rin de pequeño como para convertirla en su confidente. Con Deidara era distinto, simplemente el joven siempre le daba una buena conversación y parecía estar abierto a todo, lo leía en sus planteos y en sus preguntas, a veces un tanto delirantes, según le parecía.

Por ese motivo no dudó en acudir a él después de su más reciente misión. Por falta de personal, tuvo que hacer de enlace con ANBU, en otro de sus cada vez más insoportables tareas. Aunque Obito era un shinobi consumado desde hacía años, siempre tuvo muy en claro el por qué decidió el camino más largo para llegar a Hokage, en lugar de imitar a Kakashi. Y el motivo era, que algo en su interior jamás había aceptado del todo las reglas más crueles del mundo ninja. Cuando tuvo que asistir a la purga de unos cadáveres sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, la decisión comenzó a formarse borrosamente en su cabeza. Los cuerpos que eran abiertos por los médicos de ANBU en busca de singularidades, como si de ratas de laboratorio se trataran, eran tanto o más jóvenes que Deidara.

No podía entender a Kakashi.

Obito sabía que no quería tener nada que ver con un mundo así, pero siendo Hokage no duraría ni dos minutos intentando atentar contra el sistema militar shinobi. Si no podía subsanar ese hecho, al menos intentaría no mancharse más.

Antes de entregarle el parte a Tsunade, pasó por el hospital militar de Konoha y se aseguró de llevarse consigo un certificado médico. Una anonadada Hokage tuvo que entregarle la licencia médica muy a pesar de su voluntad; una objeción de conciencia a esa edad era ciertamente algo extraño de ver, pero no podía ignorarla si venía acompañada de una recomendación psiquiátrica de reposo.

Obito ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Partió con rapidez de la torre Hokage, repitiéndose con todas sus fuerzas que no debía preocuparse por su futuro, sino descansar. Incluso siendo la primera licencia médica que se tomaba en su vida, si se esforzaba por vivir el momento presente podía ver aquello como la segunda vacación de su trabajo, o al menos eso sonaba a algo que diría Deidara.

Deidara.

Una vez terminó de escribirle una pequeña carta y enviar al halcón, abandonó sin mucho dilema el barrio Uchiha. Ese lugar también le pareció vacío en ese momento, al igual que su escasa lista de contactos. Cruzar la puerta de Konoha exhibiendo el permiso médico autorizado por la Hokage se sintió algo humillante, pero era el primer paso para evitar morir calcinado si el chico de Iwa se enteraba de que volvía a estar de vacaciones sin ir a visitarlo.

* * *

Amanecía el tercer día y Obito comenzaba a impacientarse por llegar a las puertas de Iwagakure. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse de tomar lo que creyó un atajo a través de un valle de picos puntiagudos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no se encontraba solo. El kamui hubiese bastado para mantenerlo alejado de ese hostil territorio, pero distinguir a lo lejos un cálido chakra dorado le hizo cambiar de planes. A medida que se acercaba, venía con ello la colisión contra sus vecinos, pero continuó impulsado por el deseo de volver a ver ese chakra más de cerca. Posiblemente era un delirio personal, pero Obito ya no frenaría. Tampoco lo harían esos chakra que le habían descubierto.

Esquivó un kunai al tiempo que se detenía y observaba como una sustancia blanca caía de los cielos hacia sus pies como un pesado flujo.

–¡Alto ahí!– gritó una voz aguda.

Apenas si alcanzó a elevar la mirada, sólo para constatar cómo un enorme pájaro blanco se abalanzaba sobre su cabeza.

–¡KATSU!

Los restos de la explosión le impidieron al grupo ver que él seguía indemne.

–¡Lo volviste a hacer!

–Sabes que algunas de mis bombas se mueven con independencia de mí. Al verla bajar así, no pude hacer menos que darle la orden de explotar, hm.

–¡Eres un imbécil, si mataste a un inocente no te volveré a cubrir con mi abuelo! ¡Violas todas las normas de la diplomacia básica!

–No es a mí a quien me interesa ser Tsuchikage, hm.

–Chicos– una tercera voz, algo gutural, pareció acallar momentáneamente la discusión.

Akatsuchi señalaba estupefacto al sujeto que sobresalía de la capa de cal seca de Kurotsuchi. La chica contuvo una exclamación, pero Deidara se le adelantó, saltando desde un ave blanca y poniéndose de pie rápidamente frente del hombre.

Su boca se abrió y parpadeó varias veces antes de gritar.

–¡Obito!

–¿Qué manera de recibirme es esta, Dei-chan?– se rio Obito, aunque calló al ver como un gigantesco joven se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Los ojos de Kurotsuchi parecieron estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Se acercó apresuradamente, detrás de Akatsuchi.

Deidara tomó con rapidez los bordes de su chaleco.

–No me trates así frente a mis amigos, hm– susurró de modo que sólo Obito pudiera escucharlo.

–Deidara, ¿quién mierda es este cara de bobo?– interrumpió Akatsuchi, llegando a ambos y mirándolos con expresión desconfiada.

Expresión que no se inmutó cuando Kurotsuchi saltó con fuerza sobre sus hombros, en un intento por calmar a su corpulento amigo.

–¡Aka! Este debe ser Obito, el amigo íntimo de Deidara-nii, ¿verdad, Deidara-nii?– exclamó a la par que componía una sonrisa que alertó a Deidara.

–¿Amigo íntimo?– los ojos del gigante se afilaron con suspicacia.

–Er…– tartamudeó Obito.

Deidara maldijo mentalmente a su amiga, quien le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente.

–Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, él es Obito Uchiha, ninja de Konoha, aliado de Iwagakure y…

–¡Ey, yo los cuidé cuando eran niños!– el chillido del moreno, que señalaba indecentemente a sus amigos, hizo doler sus oídos.

–¡Y yo soy Kurotsuchi, futura Tsuchikage, hola de nuevo!– correspondió la chica con entusiasmo, estrechándole las manos con fuerza excesiva.

–Kurotsuchi, ¿desde cuándo eres tan confiada?– reclamó Akatsuchi, visiblemente incómodo. Deidara comprendió con rapidez que era el único que no había sido puesto al tanto de su relación con Obito.

–No es para que desconfíes, fui escolta de este tipo cuando estuvieron afuera el año pasado, hm. Tiene el visto bueno de Onoki– explicó mientras se esforzaba por separar las manos de su amiga de las de Obito, en un intento de disimular lo muy obvia -a su parecer- que estaba siendo.

–Hola, soy Obito, ¿me recuerdas?– Obito extendió su mano sonriendo con confianza, pero la tardanza en la respuesta de Akatsuchi le hizo cambiar su gesto por uno más seco y amargo. Después de todo, ese gordo le había ofendido nada más verlo.

La mano gigante apretó a la más pequeña de buena gana, hasta que se oyeron unos crujidos.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿qué fue de la vida de Rin?– sonrió un Akatsuchi de repente muy amigable.

Obito se estaba conteniendo la necesidad de utilizar su kamui para zafarse de ese agarre, recordando que las primeras impresiones eran las que importaban, o para el caso, la segunda, o quizás la tercera.

–Le fue muy bien, se casó con el que era nuestro compañero– respondió con un hilo de voz. Ahora recordaba bien a Akatsuchi, de pequeño ya golpeaba fuerte. Decidió que no le caería bien hasta nuevo aviso.

Akatsuchi le soltó de inmediato, la sonrisa perdida.

–Ah. ¿Y no va a venir?

La expresión de incomodidad en Deidara era tan extraña para Kurotsuchi, que no dudó en intervenir para desviar la conversación a lo que ella consideraba era realmente importante.

–Eh, no…

–¡Deidara-nii y Obito se han estado escribiendo en el último año! ¡Son muuuuy cercanos!– anunció con frescura.

Akatsuchi miró incriminadoramente a su amigo.

–¿Tú, escribiéndote cartas? ¿Con un tipo, y yo soy el que no sabe nada? ¿Qué, son novios o algo?

La incomodidad en el resto aumentó.

–Es una larga historia, mejor te enteras de camino– Deidara le dio la espalda rápidamente, y le espetó a Obito: –Deja de jugar al prisionero, hm.

Obito corporizó sus pies en aquella dimensión y comenzó a seguirlo sumisamente, sintiendo que había hecho algo mal.

–¡Ey! ¿Cómo te escapaste de mi jutsu?– se agitó Kurotsuchi.

–Y tú, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?– escuchó la voz del gigante detrás suyo.

–¡No me mires, pregúntale a Deidara!

Deidara, al frente de la comitiva, chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Se puede saber por qué soy el último orejón del tarro?

 _"Traidora, hm"._

En medio de los adolescentes, Obito comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien interceptando a Deidara en el camino.

* * *

Resultó ser que Obito le había enviado un aviso de su visita a la casa de Deidara, mientras el chico se encontraba afuera de misión. La recibida por parte del Tsuchikage no fue demasiado amistosa, pero Onoki parecía recordar el estatus de Obito en sus relaciones con Konohagakure. Durante todo el camino tuvieron que soportar la discusión de Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, y cuando llegó a su abuelo, la chica se mostró tan indignada que comenzó a acusar a su abuelo todos los errores de Deidara en la misión, incluido el bombardeo al objetivo no identificado. Obito estaba sorprendido y apenas si alcanzó a sujetar al chico que, furioso, quería lanzarse encima de su amiga, a la cual no entendía. No obstante, Deidara comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando los argumentos de Kurotsuchi sobre su irresponsabilidad comenzaron a sugerirle al anciano que le castigara haciendo de escolta permanente del Uchiha todo el tiempo que este permaneciera en Iwagakure. Apenas recibió el "castigo" de estar día y noche con Obito, Deidara dejó de protestar automáticamente, intercambiando miradas cómplices que sólo la joven y él entendían.

Una vez estuvieron lejos de la torre del Tsuchikage, el ruidoso grupo comenzó a calmarse y a prestarle más atención al recién llegado. Akatsuchi seguía molesto por el secreto que sus amigos le habían guardado, pero se ocupó de desplazar ese sentimiento mientras acompañaban a Obito a la hostería más grande de la aldea y le interrogaba extensamente sobre el sharingan.

En frente de las amplias escaleras de madera, Deidara se detuvo, titubeando. Kurotsuchi sonrió, comprendiéndolo, y se apresuró a hablar antes de que Obito comenzara a subirlas.

–Obito-san, ya que Deidara-nii va a ser tu perro guardián, ¿no te gustaría alojarte en su casa?

–¿Y quién eres tú para ofrecer las casas de los demás?– la increpó Akatsuchi, pero retrocedió al recibir un fuerte rodillazo a la altura de los riñones –. ¡Ay!

Deidara miró agradecido a su amiga.

–Oh, no será mucha molestia…– comenzó Obito, demasiado incómodo para el poco tiempo que llevaba con el grupo.

–¡No!– exclamó demasiado fuerte Deidara, para luego volver a su tono normal de voz –. Es decir, a mi madre le agradaría recibirte, hm– carraspeó, dudando de su capacidad para contar mentiras.

–Y Deidara tiene espacio en su cuarto para recibirte– agregó una maliciosa Kurotsuchi –. Aka, nos vamos.

–¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

–¡Obito tiene que descansar, y Deidara-nii estará colmado de trabajo dentro de poco! Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlos solos ahora, ¡adiós!– y sacando una fuerza que no se correspondía con su tamaño, comenzó a arrastrar a su enorme amigo.

–Pero yo quería conocer los secretos del sharingan…

–¡Nadie te va a decir eso!

–Deidara, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que tus amigos se vayan?– murmuró un confundido Obito.

–¡ADIÓS, LOS VEO MAÑANA, HM!– Deidara gritó exageradamente, tapando la voz del otro.

Se volvió y miró a Obito con atención, demasiada para su gusto. Necesitaba controlar a sus atontadas hormonas.

Obito le sonrió, como única respuesta que se le vino a la mente.

–¿Te quedarás en casa?

–Mmh, gracias, pero no. Creo que ya te causé muchos problemas, y de todos modos no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Iwa. Iré a conocer a tu madre otro día, si no te molesta– terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que distrajo a Deidara de responder por unos instantes.

–Ya veo. No insistiré entonces. Pero estoy castigado, al menos puedo acompañarte hasta que estés instalado, hm.

–Está bien, es lo justo– le sonrió, comenzando a subir las escaleras de la hostería. Quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Deidara, al menos para saludarlo como correspondía.

Luego de anotarse y recibir las llaves de su habitación, se dirigieron a ella conversando animadamente a través de los hogareños pasillos.

–¿Por qué Kurotsuchi te trató tan mal frente al Tsuchikage?– decidió saciar su curiosidad sobre tan despreciable evento.

Deidara estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propias sandalias.

–Hm, porque es una mocosa inmadura y se sintió mal cuando Akatsuchi se enojó con ella, sí– respondió mirando al piso.

–Esperaba que te enojaras más con ella. ¿Y por qué no le contaste de mí a Akatsuchi?

Esta vez, Deidara sí se tropezó con sus sandalias.

–Hm, bueno, no le cuento mis cosas– tragó saliva, rogando porque Obito no le preguntara más al respecto.

–Entiendo. Cuando de pequeño era buen amigo de Rin, tampoco la tenía como mi confidente. Supongo que con algunas personas te sientes más cómodo que con otras, ¿verdad?– se detuvo a abrir la puerta de la que sería su habitación esas dos semanas.

–Algo así, hm– contestó secamente, perdido en la observación de su ancha espalda.

–En cambio contigo, me siento cómodo para hablar de cualquier cosa– agregó Obito, mirándolo de reojo, al tiempo que abría la habitación –. Guau, ¡es enorme!

Pero no obtuvo respuestas.

–¿Deidara? Pasa.

Parado bajo el marco de la puerta, el chico de Iwa parecía estar inmóvil con una expresión de asombro y la cara algo coloreada.

–¿Estás bien, Dei-chan?

Deidara se obligó a salir del estado mental en el cual las palabras de Obito sobre sentirse cómodo con él, su mirada y su maldita sonrisa perfecta, se repetían como en una cámara fotográfica.

Obito parpadeó varias veces, sin poder evitar pensar que Deidara se veía lindo.

–¿Contento con tu habitación?– el artista ingresó, yendo directo a asomarse por la ventana. Uno de los picos más imponentes de Iwa se alzaba un kilómetro al frente, dándole a los turistas una vista privilegiada.

–Sí, creo que me gusta más que el primer lugar en el que estuve. Aquí se respira libertad– suspiró contento, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para grabar la acogedora habitación en sus retinas.

Deidara se rio sarcásticamente al ver cómo, en la lejanía, un ninja de Iwagakure se apostaba a observar. Onoki-sensei jamás estaría tranquilo con un sharingan en la aldea.

–¿Acaso no has traído maletas, hm?– le increpó, dándose vuelta y sentándose en la ventana de manera de tapar la visual del shinobi que los espiaba.

–¡Claro que sí!– los ojos negros se tornaron rojos, comenzaron a girar, y los diseños de hoces aparecieron nuevamente.

Esta vez Deidara no sintió ningún mareo al ver todo el proceso. Aunque seguía sin poder acostumbrarse del todo a la idea de ver salir de los ojos de Obito dos pequeñas y viejas maletas.

–No tengo mucha ropa decente– explicó con timidez, y Deidara sintió como si su estómago diera un salto.

–Bien… Supongo que quieres descansar, hm– comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–Sí. Pero antes de que te vayas, gracias por todo, y espero no incomodar– se acercó sonriendo con nerviosismo, una mano en la nuca.

Deidara se obligó a mantenerse fuerte.

–No incomodas, somos conocidos. Si volvías a irte de vacaciones sin visitarme, personalmente yo iba a bombardear a toda Konoha, hm.

–Siempre tan violento– se rio, otra vez entrado en confianza. Tanto, que avanzó y lo abrazó sorpresivamente –. Ahora sí, ¡es un gusto volver a verte!– exclamó mientras le despeinaba la coronilla.

El corazón de Deidara se disparó escandalosamente.

–Uh, ¿creciste dos centímetros?

Deidara se separó y le clavó una mirada fría.

–No empieces. Ya viste a Kurotsuchi, no tienes excusas, hm.

–Está bien, está bien– levantó las manos en son de paz –. Antes de que te vayas, ¿algún consejo turístico para conocer solo?

Deidara se sonrió.

–Esta tarde te llevaré a los saltos del pico de enfrente.

–Pero dije…

–¡Tú te perderías! Nos vemos a la tarde, hm– y se escabulló celero, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

* * *

–¡Deidara-nii! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir? ¿Te declaraste? ¿Se te declaró? O acaso… ¡¿ya avanzaron muchos niveles?!– chilló una coloreada Kurotsuchi.

–Un momento, ¿tú eras el shinobi que espiaba cerca del pico? ¡Y deja de delirar con eso de las declaraciones! ¿Adónde dejaste a Akatsuchi?

–Una cosa a la vez, Deidara-nii. Ni siquiera me agradeciste por el favor que te hice.

–¿Esa es tu manera de ser solidaria? Retrocedí mil pasos con el viejo, hm.

–Pero avanzarás otros miles con ese tipo que es más joven y que tiene la cadera buena– lo codeó con picardía.

Como Deidara reemprendió su camino ignorándola, no tardó en colgarse de él.

–Sabes, mi abuelo no se estará tranquilo teniendo a un Uchiha en la aldea. Por eso le convencí de enviar a alguien de confianza a seguirlo– se pavoneó, contenta.

–Eres una tonta si crees que detrás de ti no enviará a un segundo espía, hm.

Kurotsuchi no se amilanó.

–Eres un tonto si diciendo eso crees que no te preguntaré más sobre Obito. ¿Ya se besaron?

–¡No!– interrumpió el paso abruptamente.

–¡Qué lento eres! Yo ya le habría tocado el culo.

Deidara le dedicó una oscura mirada.

–Con su consentimiento– agregó –. Espera, ¿estás celoso? ¡Estás celoso!– exclamó.

–Deja de gritar, hm– desvió su mirada hacia las montañas, buscando por una idea en su mente. Idea que no llegó –. ¿Ya te vas?– escupió molesto.

Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño, separándose de él.

–Primero dime si necesitas que te ayude en algo.

–Sí, mantén a Akatsuchi alejado de todo esto, hm. No me agradaron sus comentarios– masticó, su ceño volviendo a fruncirse.

La chica lo contempló unos instantes, callada. Ella tampoco estaba segura de cómo actuar.

–Tranquilo, me aseguraré de que no haga estupideces– le apretó el antebrazo, esperando reconfortarlo –. De hecho, le he dicho que no le contamos sobre Obito porque siempre hace comentarios desubicados y se ha sentido culpable. Pero sabes que es tonto como tú y le costará pedirte disculpas.

Deidara parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender.

–No me interesan sus disculpas. Sólo quiero que no me venga a molestar de ahora en más, hm– apretó las mandíbulas, las venas de las sienes apareciendo intermitentes con cada movimiento.

Deidara no planeaba guardar resentimientos ni entablar duelos con Akatsuchi. Simplemente, si Kurotsuchi lo había aceptado como era, la vara para él quedaba alta de en adelante.

Lo que más le preocupaba acerca de lo que pensaran de él, era la opinión del propio Obito.

Sintió como sus manos sudaban.

Kurotsuchi quiso sacarlo de la atmósfera taciturna que le había invadido.

–¿Alguna ayuda con Obito? Dime y te pondré ese cuerpazo desnudo y en bandeja más pronto de lo que crees– mintió descarada. No tenía idea de cómo lograr eso, pero sería divertido intentarlo y ver el proceso.

Una tonta risilla le atacó ante la expresión de Deidara.

–No, hm– y a modo de susurro, agregó –: Yo lo vi primero, enana– tras lo cual, emprendió la bajada hacia su hogar.

Kurotsuchi no cabía en sí del asombro. Tenía que asegurarse el futuro de esos dos por sobre todas las tonterías que pudieran ocurrirles en Iwagakure. Empezaría por convencer a su abuelo de no enviar a Deidara a ninguna misión que surgiera mientras el Uchiha estuviera en la aldea, decidió mientras se encaminaba a la torre del Tsuchikage.

* * *

Obito no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama. Se suponía que se había echado a reponer fuerzas antes de que Deidara llegara a buscarlo por la tarde. Estar al cuidado de un niño a su edad era algo que podía resultarle humillante a muchos. Pero el principal problema era que un niño no podía causarle cosas así.

Se dio vuelta una vez más, la espalda hacia la ventana, suspirando sonoramente mientras su frente se arrugaba notoriamente. Deidara era bello, eso era algo que nadie negaría. Su belleza no estaba, por tanto, en discusión.

¿Quizás lo que esa belleza le causaba? No, ese debía ser un efecto normal, que solo alguien tan hermoso podía producir en los demás. Pensar en aquello le hizo maltratar a su almohada. Volvió a girar.

Deidara podía ser hermoso y todo aquello, pero eso no respondía el por qué había pensado en ir a verlo con tanta premura luego de pedir sus vacaciones. O por qué no concibió esas vacaciones, desde antes de pedirlas, como otra cosa más que un buen momento para verse. Tampoco le decía mucho de la extraña emoción que sintió al verlo volar sobre él, segundos después de que intentara asesinarlo. Otro giro.

Probablemente era porque, de nuevo, Deidara se veía demasiado hermoso descendiendo hacia él desde los cielos, los salvajes cabellos agitándose detrás de su espalda.

Volvió a girar y se estampó contra el suelo.

Agitado, se incorporó mirando hacia todos lados, como esperando no encontrar testigos de su torpeza. Un hombre que se acerca a la treintena no se cae de su cama. Extrañaba los futones, allí no había vergüenza que pasar.

Decidió espantar los fantasmas de la especulación de su cabeza de una vez por todas y ver qué encontraría para comer en el comedor del hotel. Siempre perdía demasiado tiempo y oportunidades valiosas en su vida por repensar las cosas de más. Era hora de aprender a seguir viviendo más allá de sus pensamientos obsesivos, decidió luego de comer.

Volvió al cuarto y miró la hora, las cuatro de la tarde. No habían quedado en ningún horario en particular. Quizás Deidara ni siquiera vendría.

Probablemente no lo fue de niño, pero actualmente, fingir sus sentimientos era una de las mejores cosas que se daban bien. Se las aguantaría y resistiría la compulsión por estrecharlo entre sus brazos cada vez que se le quedaba mirando con esos enormes ojos azules, estaba decidido.

Cuando Deidara golpeó a su puerta, se apresuró demasiado en abrirla. Le costaría explicar el abrazo que le estaba dando en ese momento, porque ni siquiera él mismo se entendía del todo.

* * *

 **Casi todo este capítulo es algo viejo ya. Aún así, la escena del orgullo, escrita antes de junio y sin darme cuenta de ello, logra ser publicada en junio yay! He aquí un pequeño homenaje a las salidas del closet, aunque Dei apenas si esté asomando su cabeza.**

 **Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde el encuentro pasado. Sobre el beso: no fue consentido y eso es lo importante. ¡No hagan esas cosas! Debí ponerlo en el capítulo correspondiente pero en su momento se me pasó y luego viví como un edo tensei una larga etapa (aun me siento en modo edo tensei). No pretendía que Deidara saliera bien parado de buenas a primeras y él mismo lo entiende de alguna manera. Y al mismo tiempo, lo hizo con demasiada inocencia como para pararse a reflexionar en el momento los alcances de su tórtolo accionar, se me rompieron varios parámetros cuando escribí eso. A saber como se lo confiesa después (wait. yo tengo que escribir eso :v). Sobre la carta de Deidara: imaginarlo abrirse a otra persona con las inquietudes propias de su personalidad y sus edad puestas por escrito fue de lo más difícil de dejar pasar por el filtro de mi propia escritura. Sobre todo, porque no lo imaginaría haciendo eso, pero se lanzó a las cartas y quiere mantener el contacto a toda costa. Por favor que ya sea mayor de edad y se vaya cuado quiera de su casa (wait, eso también lo tengo que escribir yo). Intentar retratar al trío de Iwa sumido en plena adolescencia, también. En otra ocasión, me resultaría molesto escribir personajes inmaduros. Pero necesitaba dejar constancia de su edad, aunque no sé si lo haya logrado. Quizás la diferencia no sea palpable. Pero me gustan así, describir las relaciones que tienen en estos momentos. Entre escribir ooc's y personajes abandonados por Kishimoto, la línea es fina y hay que imaginar mucho en base a un par de escenas.  
**

 **Qué cool son los jutsus de Kurotsuchi. Y ella sola se ha nombrado Cupida del obidei, no la he podido detener, aunque no tenga nada que ver con la parejita, tiene complejo de reina y quiso figurar. Cada vez la quiero más.**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , esa imagen de Dei tristecito porque imagina Obito haciendo su vida sentimental -y hetero, para colmo- en Konoha sin enterarse de él, posiblemente mirando el horizonte melancólico por una ventana (¿por qué posar en las ventanas queda bien para la melancolía? #hayqueescribirlo) me ha partido el corazón. ¡Eso fue cruel! Habrá obidei porque hasta las distracciones de Obito tienen un límite, que es el bello rostro de Dei, y cuando sea legal, también su culito, ejem :D**

 **Uf, es todo por el momento. Estoy feliz de poder encontrar el tiempo para volver con esta historia, lo estaba necesitando :D Sayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

El súbito abrazo sorprendió a Deidara. No era algo que se hubiera imaginado ni en la más alocada de sus fantasías, no esa tarde. Pero estaba sucediendo, y Deidara sopesó que lo mejor era aprovecharlo. Sus brazos subieron lánguidamente hacia los bíceps de Obito, apenas ejerciendo una leve presión con la punta de sus dedos, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo avanzó como atraído por un imán.

 _"_ _Él empezó, hm"._

Se detuvo al sentir chocar su cadera contra el cuerpo del otro.

Obito también lo sintió y se congeló un instante antes de separarse.

–¡D-Dei! ¡Hola! N-no…– tragó saliva varias veces, mientras le apretaba los hombros con fuerza. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su rostro –. No te esperaba tan temprano… Pensé que no vendrías, je– agregó aquello último, sin estar seguro de si el chico le creería.

–Ah…– Deidara parpadeó, bajó sus brazos y se quedó contemplándolo sin poder borrar su expresión de asombro.

Nunca había visto a Obito vestir de civil. Su aire no variaba demasiado, más con aquella polera de cuello alto gris oscuro que se le ceñía al cuerpo y contribuía a su imagen algo sombría y apagada. Pero quizás lo que más le gustaba, era volver a verlo sin la bandana protectora, y esta vez estando despierto. En la ancha frente, los huesos de sus sienes se marcaban con fineza. Le gustaba lo que veía.

Obito maldijo internamente varias veces. Deidara otra vez lo estaba viendo con esa mirada y esos ojos que parecían querer ocuparle toda la cara. Esos estúpidos ojos azules.

–Hm– carraspeó Deidara, pasando a mirar cómo las manos de Obito seguían sobre sus hombros. No lo diría, pero se sentían como si le quemaran.

Obito lo soltó.

–¿Tengo que llevar algo en especial?– preguntó, dándole la espalda al artista para buscar su monedero.

Lo alzó de una mesilla, su textura asimilaba a la de un peluche, parecía un óvalo de color arena. A Obito le gustaba pensar que era su monedero-cíclope especial, a pesar de que, en realidad, sólo había perdido un ojo apenas lo compró.

Deidara se mordió los labios para no reír, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás si pudiera ver mejor ese monedero, podría tomarlo como inspiración para alguna escultura.

–Si no estás acostumbrado al aire de la montaña, sentirás frío con la puesta del sol, hm– salió al pasillo mientras Obito ponía la llave –. ¿Puedo ver ese monedero?– señaló con el dedo el bolsillo del pantalón, de donde tomó el portamonedas, analizándolo con curiosidad.

–¡Ey, ey!– se molestó Obito, arrancándoselo de la mano –. Pide permiso– se quejó, intentando esconderlo de la vista del otro.

–Lo hice, hm– se encogió de hombros.

Obito abrió sus ojos como platos antes de poder explicarle.

–No esperaste mi respuesta.

Deidara torció su cabeza hacia un costado.

–Oh, hm– y se giró, desandando el camino del pasillo.

Obito tragó en seco. Así también, siendo caprichoso y haciéndose el desentendido, Deidara se veía adorable.

Apenas comprobó el aire del exterior, pidió a Deidara que lo esperara mientras volvía a buscar un abrigo.

–¿Todos en Konoha son así de frioleros, hm?– preguntó escéptico, viendo el gran abrigo que Obito llevaba bajo el brazo.

–Yo diría que tú estás muy desabrigado. ¿No te hará frío más tarde?– respondió, demasiado serio para su gusto.

–No hables como un viejo. Mueve el culo, que los saltos se ven mejor con la luz del atardecer, hm.

* * *

El camino al pico resultó más empinado de lo que Obito había esperado, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de los que lo rodeaban. El aire frío le golpeó con fuerza una vez dejó de avanzar, deteniéndose frente a los saltos. Lo que Deidara le había comentado de camino no decepcionaba: hasta había algunas personas que iban de turistas al igual que él.

La cascada generaba un arrullo intermitente y suave, interrumpido cada tanto por el graznido de enormes aves de presa que jamás había visto. Contó unos siete saltos, el más alto, tendría unos ciento treinta metros.

–No necesitas esa cosa para medirlos, hm– rechistó con voz algo molesta.

Obito le devolvió la mirada, desactivando su sharingan.

–¿Te molesta mi sharingan, Dei-chan?– preguntó divertido. Le resultó gracioso el modo en que el cuerpo de Deidara se agitó.

–Por supuesto que no. Sólo me preguntaba qué te pueden dar esos ojos para contemplar la belleza que yo no tenga, hm– replicó, cruzándose de brazos –. Es decir, capacidades que yo no…

–Ya, te entendí– iba a reírse, pero la mirada dura le cortó en dos su humor –. Personalmente no creo que me ponga por encima de nadie. Cuando era pequeño esperaba que eso sucediera, pero te puedo decir que nada ha cambiado. Hasta se me cansa la vista más que antes. Pero por ver esta cascada… valía la pena– terminó ensoñado, volviendo a estirar su cabeza lo más que podía.

Parecía que podría quedarse toda la tarde contemplando los saltos.

Deidara aprovechó para tomar nota de su cuello.

–Creí que el byakugan te daba una mejor visión que el sharingan, hm– comentó. Deidara no era de esos que se llevaban bien con el silencio si había algo o alguien interesante frente a sus narices.

–Y la da. Con el sharingan…– suspiró, lo que iba a decirle era de público conocimiento de todas las aldeas ninja. No tenía por qué temer –. Simplemente veo los flujos de chakra, les adjudica un color. Esperaba ver la energía de la cascada, pero creo que eso son meras ilusiones mías– confesó bajando la voz, apenado.

Deidara dio un paso al frente, curioso.

–¿Puedes ver mi flujo de chakra? ¡Dime qué color tiene, hm!– exclamó entusiasta.

Obito miró a sus alrededores. No se le olvidaba, que el sharingan estaba mal visto en Iwagakure. Incluso decidió vestir de civil para no levantar posibles trifulcas por las históricas malas relaciones de Konoha e Iwa. No tenía la más mínima intención de provocar un incidente que transformara sus vacaciones en más trabajo.

La mayoría de la gente se estaba retirando, ante el evidente aumento del frío. Un aire helado azotó su espalda mientras activaba el sharingan, y dio a Deidara de frente. Los cabellos se separaron de su rostro, develando una mirada brillante e incauta. El chakra que lo recorría relucía como el oro, como siempre.

–Eres dorado, quiero decir, es dorado, tu chakra– se odiaba por ser tan torpe.

Deidara pareció pensárselo un rato.

–Bueno, ¿y el tuyo?

–Es morado.

–Mucho mejor.

–¿Perdona?

–El dorado me aburre. Se usa demasiado como decoración aquí, hm– explicó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

Obito sonrió de lado.

–Créeme, el color de tu chakra es algo que nunca vi. Hasta creo que es el más bonito y cálido de todos los que exis… ¡Cof!– se interrumpió con una falsa tos, mirándolo de reojo.

El rosa estaba inundando la cara de Deidara. Obito sintió que no podía separar su vista de él. Y Deidara, tampoco le ayudaba demasiado, mirándolo con una fija expresión que ocultaba mal su vergüenza.

 _"_ _Adorable. Eres adorable"_ ; su mente se encargó de hundirlo más _._

El primero en salir del trance fue Obito, poniéndose con rapidez su abrigo.

–¿N-no deberíamos bajar ya? Hace frío y el sol se está poniendo– sin atreverse a mirarlo, comenzó a andar.

Deidara no lo siguió de inmediato. El abrigo grande y amplio, de corte recto, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Era de color beige, y el hecho de que se subiera con sequedad las grandes solapas, tapando su cuello y mandíbula, le hizo sentir débil por unos instantes. La imagen de Obito le parecía tan masculina e imponente, pero su andar tenía cierto aire de introversión que le provocaba emociones aún más encontradas. Comenzó a caminar una vez que entendió que Obito tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado en un hombre. Se sentía más afortunado que de costumbre.

–Buen gusto, hm– comentó mientras le daba alcance. Y él usando su uniforme shinobi más viejo. Mientras vistiera así, no estaba seguro de poder impresionarlo.

–Gra-… ¡Oh, no tienes abrigo!– exclamó preocupado.

–No tengo frío, hm. ¿Te olvidas que soy nativo?

–Pero las abuelas siempre dicen que para cuando se siente el frío, el frío ya… ¡Oe, no te rías!– se interrumpió, indignado.

Deidara se carcajeaba a todo pulmón, tomándose la barriga y asustando a más de un tranquilo transeúnte.

–¡Pareces Onoki-sensei!

–Oye, no trates así a tus mayores. Ey– rezongó, viendo que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos. Se sintió inseguro.

Pero Deidara dejó de reír, para dar paso a un ceño fruncido.

–La edad no tiene nada que ver, hm– se detuvo unos instantes viendo hacia una amplia avenida donde los restaurantes comenzaban a abrir. Quería desviar el tema de la charla –. ¿Quieres comer, hm?

El estómago de Obito gruñó con fuerza, haciendo que su dueño se sonrojara.

–Sí, ¿qué tal barbacoa?– preguntó, dirigiéndose al primero que vio y que decía ofrecer las barbacoas más rápidas de toda Iwa.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que tiraban con fuerza de su abrigo.

–No, ahí no son buenas, hm– lo cortó Deidara, quien comenzó a guiarlo en busca de otro lugar.

Obito se dejó llevar, confundido.

–Oh… ¿Qué tal allí?– señaló otro puesto, donde un grupo numeroso ya atacaba la primera tanda de barbacoa de la noche. El olor era exquisito.

–Nah, tampoco son buenas.

–¿Y ese puesto de ramen?– inquirió ilusionado.

–Muy lleno, hm.

Obito parpadeó, sólo había dos personas.

–¿Y esa…?

–¡Aquí, hm!– exclamó vigoroso. Lo único que lamentaba, es que allí no hacían barbacoas. Pero quería comer con Obito, no mostrarle que estaba vetado de más de la mitad de los negocios de Iwa con carteles que lo tachaban de pirómano.

Apenas si habían sido tres, o seis, o quizás unas diez inocentes explosiones. Mal calculadas unas, perfectas la mayoría, pensó mientras se sonreía y se felicitaba mentalmente.

Al menos Obito parecía sumamente exaltado.

–¡Qué buen lugar! ¡Es muy cálido y acogedor! Es perfecto, Dei-chan. ¡Quiero inarizushi!– exclamó, sin siquiera abrir la carta que el empleado le ponía en las manos.

Deidara sonrió y rechazó su carta.

–Bakudan, hm– de seguro el pobre tipo conocía su fama, parecía amedrentado al verle.

Apenas volvieron a quedarse solos, apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, mirando a Obito sin disimular su interés. De todas maneras, el hombre de Konoha parecía demasiado maravillado por la colorida decoración del local como para darse cuenta.

–¿Así que te gusta el inarizushi, hm?– intentó sonar desinteresado, esperando volver a abrir la conversación.

–Es mi comida favorita desde que tengo memoria– contestó con rapidez, los ojos brillándole de entusiasmo –. ¿La tuya es el bakudan? ¿La comida que te gusta se llama como una bomba?– la sonrisa se le borró al ver la expresión elegante del rostro de Deidara. Debía ser el hambre, tenía que ser eso.

–Sí– ronroneó travieso. Los nervios de Obito tenían algo que le atraía. Y él que había pensado que los tímidos jamás podrían gustarle.

Su equivocación le parecía cada vez más interesante.

* * *

A lo largo de toda la cena, hablaron de muchos temas, como las aves de Iwa y las de Konoha, el trabajo de Obito, los problemas y aciertos del equipo de Deidara, el arte, las explosiones y cómo el artista-shinobi había avanzado con su kinjutsu, de comida, perros, gatos y hasta música. Estimulado por una buena charla como hacía años no la tenía, Obito repitió sus porciones otras dos veces más, mientras que Deidara se sintió repleto a la primera.

Deidara quería preguntarle qué significaba ese abrazo extra que le había dado por la tarde, pero sentía miedo de no recibir ninguna respuesta. O una que le desilusionara especialmente. Él no era de amilanarse, más no le parecía inteligente cortar la buena atmósfera de la noche. Prefirió tocar otro tema que había permanecido en el silencio.

–¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

Obito se sonrió mientras terminaba de comer el último bocado con parsimonia.

–Mal– se rio luego de tragar.

Deidara se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué pasó?– no le importó si sonaba preocupado.

Obito suspiró antes y después de su trago de té de matcha. Era de los pocos temas que no le había contado a Deidara, y lo era porque en carta no se había atrevido a poner por escrito un asunto tan delicado.

Ahora Deidara estaba ahí, dispuesto a escucharlo.

–No creo poder aguantar mucho más– confesó, jugueteando con el vaso –. Ya cuando te vi la última vez, sentía que muchas cosas no estaban bien.

Deidara guardó silencio, inmóvil, los ojos muy abiertos.

Obito se sintió cómodo para proseguir.

–En ese entonces me desanimaba el camino para llegar a ser Hokage. El apoyo de Tsunade-sama incluso me parece más un peso que una ayuda. No sé si veo las cosas negativamente, o si realmente lo son así– se detuvo un momento, preguntándose cómo seguir.

Deidara posó un puño sobre la mesa, preocupado.

–Pero sí sé que el camino del shinobi es muy duro, y callar todo lo que veo me pesa cada vez más. No te lo dije, pero estoy aquí gracias a una recomendación médica… para tener un poco de paz mental– agregó con vergüenza. Su voz se había vuelto algo ronca.

Cuando se atrevió volver a mirarlo, Deidara le sonrió cómplice. Obito no entendía por qué demonios tenía que haber complicidad en esa mentira, pero se sintió bien.

–Ser Hokage implica un trabajo que no imaginé ni deseé cuando era pequeño. Mi propio trabajo ni me deja respiro. Desde que ascendí a jonin, esta es la segunda vez que me tomo vacaciones y… Oh, lo siento, no quiero ser un quejoso frente a alguien tan joven– se apuró a decir, claramente arrepentido.

Deidara sólo le sonrió y estiró más su brazo, amagando un pequeño puñetazo contra las manos de Obito. Este se relajó, y permitió que las puntas de sus dedos rozaran brevemente aquel puño.

–Sigue, hm– esta vez, Deidara no mostraba su típica impaciencia ante todo.

–Sabes, quizás toda la vida perseguí metas inalcanzables para mí. Y el camino corto, sinceramente me causa repulsión– frunció el entrecejo, recordando a Kakashi y al resto de los ANBU. Levantó la mirada, y la claridad que encontró en los ojos del otro fue todo lo que necesitó para animarse a decir –: No quiero dirigir a un grupo de asesinos, ni entrenar a niños para que sólo aprendan a seducir o matar. No quiero mancharme las manos.

El puño de Deidara se aflojó, rozando sus yemas los dedos ajenos. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

–Hombre, no estás para nada de acuerdo con la vida del shinobi, hm. ¿Por qué no dejas la bandana?– para Deidara, la solución era evidente.

Obito sonrió sereno.

–Porque sigo creyendo que las cosas pueden cambiar.

Durante el silencio que siguió, ninguno rompió el contacto con los dedos del otro. El calor y la suavidad era algo de lo que sus cuerpos tomaban nota, más no aún sus mentes. Sus mentes estaban lejos de aquella realidad.

–Entonces, sé el Hokage y cambia las cosas, hm– pronunció Deidara, creyéndolo lo más óptimo.

–Siempre es una opción, aunque difícil. He visto a una sannin derrotada frente a obstáculos políticos por los cuales no daría ni un solo ryo. No estoy seguro de poder ejercer el mando de la forma en que ella lo hace, con la rudeza que se precisa, e incluso ella– se inclinó por encima de la mesa, hasta tener el rostro de Deidara muy cerca. El chico se acercó más – tiene varias falencias. Y graves.

Ambos se rieron bajo, con complicidad.

–Kages, hm– murmuró Deidara.

–Así es, Dei-chan. Lo he pensado. Quizás haya otro modo. Supe que Rin, que es diplomática en Suna, logró que en las misiones conjuntas con esa aldea los niños de Konoha no fueran obligados a tareas de asesinato en el territorio de la Arena. Incluso pensé, no lo sé, que las relaciones de Konoha con Iwa tienen mucho que mejorar… y como el Tsuchikage no me ve mal, podría pujar por algún trabajo intermedio… Piensa en que no hay un diplomático estable entre las dos naciones.

–¿Quieres trabajar con Onoki-sensei? ¡Él es mucho peor que la Hokage!– se agitó Deidara, a pesar de que la idea de tener a Obito instalado en Iwa le hacía saltar el corazón del pecho.

–Creo que me consta. No olvides que sólo estoy desvariando. Quizás nada de esto se haga realidad.

–Así que vas a hacer tu trabajo en donde puedas, hm– lo interrumpió, dándose cuenta de lo que sus manos estaban haciendo. No lo había notado, pero hacía tiempo que no veía las manos de Obito desnudas. Quizás por esa vieja costumbre de usar guantes, sus manos eran suaves. No dejaría de acariciarlo, a menos que se avergonzase repentinamente. Prefería hacer de cuenta que no se había enterado de nada.

–No lo sé, es la idea.

–Te has puesto viejo y has dejado atrás tus sueños, hm.

–¿Q-qué…?– se asustó Obito. Deidara podía ser tan duro a veces.

–Pero lo estás haciendo bien– agregó, sus pupilas exageradamente dilatadas. Él le habría contado al mundo de sus pensamientos con un par de bombas, pero la idea de Obito no era peor. Eso, o se estaba enamorando y empezando a ver color de rosa todo lo que el otro hacía y decía.

Si eso era el enamoramiento, no estaba seguro de que le cayera del todo bien la idea.

–Y dime… ¿Qué piensas?– le preguntó un Obito muy tímido.

Deidara torció su boca.

–No importa mi opinión, importa la tuya, hm– pronunció con firmeza –. Pero, si aún quieres saber… Pienso que la idea de hacer una sola cosa en mi vida me resulta aterradora. ¿No tienes un hobby?

Lo que Deidara dijo bastó para que Obito se sintiera más atraído a él. Su estómago se sintió como si revolotearan mariposas dentro, a pesar de que algo le decía que estaba mal no tener un pasatiempo. Quería hacer más cosas además de competir por ver quién escalaba más rápido al puesto de Hokage.

La primera podía ser, explicarse por qué sus manos se estaban acariciando con las de Deidara.

* * *

Después de que un abochornado Obito pagara la cuenta de ambos, aceptó en el camino que era Deidara quien lo tenía que dejar en su residencia, y no al revés. El hogar de Deidara quedaba un nivel más abajo, y por lo que el artista le repetía, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Luego de insistir unas cuantas veces en acompañarlo, fallando estrepitosamente, Obito se sintió incómodo por estar molestando a un ninja en servicio, incluso si se trataba del castigo de Deidara. Esa incomodidad le había espoleado la conciencia más de una vez al día, aunque lo había olvidado momentáneamente luego de contarle sus problemas existenciales. Algo tenía que hacer por él.

Antes de que Deidara se diera la vuelta, se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó en los hombros.

–Estoy a un paso de la puerta. Tú no, llévalo a tu casa. Luego me lo devuelves– agregó, impidiendo que Deidara le contestase.

El chico tomó los bordes del abrigo con curiosidad y lo cerró un poco contra su pecho.

–Ni siquiera tenía frío, hm– protestó antes de darse la vuelta. Una parte de su ser se sentía halagada, la otra, repetía como un mantra aquello de que no era un niño a cuidar de la enfermedad.

En ese momento, a Deidara le pasó totalmente desapercibido el hecho de que el abrigo le llegaba a los tobillos. Obito se tapó la boca antes de que algún gesto o palabras lo delataran.

Era tan bonito y adorable…

Obito quiso golpearse la cabeza con fuerza, pero en cambio, prefirió ingresar al hotel.

Le hubiera gustado resistirse, pero necesitaba ver con urgencia que Deidara iniciara un camino seguro a casa. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomó por la ventana de la recepción, escondido detrás de la cortina.

Deidara vacilaba en su caminata, mirando insistentemente las palmas de sus manos. Obito especuló que quizás intentaba afinar la vista para ver el color de su chakra. La sola suposición le hizo temblar de un sentimiento que sólo pudo identificar con la ternura.

 _"_ _Basta"._

Tenía que volver a su habitación, concluyó mientras se ganaba una mirada desconfiada de la recepcionista. Y tenía razón, estaba espiando a un crío como si fuera una colegiala.

 _"_ _Obito, siempre eres imbécil"_ , se regañó mientras desandaba el camino hacia su cuarto. De seguro esas ideas tontas se le pasarían pronto. Tenía que ser la novedad de no tener trabajo. Indudablemente era eso.

Tenía que ser eso, y tenía que comprobarlo rápido, porque Deidara era un hombre, Deidara era Deidara, y peor que todo eso junto, Deidara era un _menor._

Ya en su cuarto, se lavó los dientes con furia y se metió en la cama con rapidez, esperando que el sueño le hiciera olvidar de sus problemas. Esa noche, le costó mucho conciliarlo. Su mente no paraba de pensar, y él no sabía cómo acallarla.

No solucionaba un problema que ya se agregaba tres más.

* * *

Cuando Deidara llegó a su casa, no respondió las preguntas de su madre acerca de dónde había conseguido aquella prenda. Luego de asearse, se dirigió a su cuarto sin siquiera hablarle.

Iba a dormir, pero antes debía decidir qué hacer con esa prenda. Puesto que apenas se encerró en su habitación, se la quitó y la aspiró, sintiendo su calor y el dinámico aroma a almizcle y menta. Bien podría dormir con ella.

Juzgando que era demasiado, se puso su pijama y dejó el abrigo sobre un banco cercano, a la vista. Cuando apagó la luz, lo extrañó completamente.

Volvió a encender la luz, molesto. Quizás no era tan malo dormir abrazado al abrigo, estaba calentito y olía bien.

Se inquietó al comprender que sonreía mientras estrechaba la prenda. Aquello era demasiado, no era propio de él comportarse como un estúpido, pero tampoco quería dejarla lejos. Le recordaba demasiado a la presencia de Obito.

–Bien, sólo la pondré sobre las mantas, esta noche helará, hm– decidió, colocándola por encima de las telas de su futón.

El calor era apenas perceptible, pero el aroma inundó sus fosas nasales. Sintiéndose sonreír como un tonto, se durmió rápida y placenteramente.

* * *

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Deidara salió de su casa para dirigirse al nivel donde se hospedaba Obito. Llevaba el abrigo bajo el brazo y caminaba rápidamente, cuando una visión decepcionante lo detuvo.

Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi le estaban esperando.

–¡Hey, Deidara!– gritó su gigantesco amigo, comenzando a caminar hacia él. Kurotsuchi le seguía con una extraña expresión, como si le pidiera perdón a Deidara con la mirada –. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso?– indagó, mientras le palmeaba la espalda con fuerza.

Deidara se ahorró el insulto.

–Hm, veo que no pueden vivir sin mí– comentó mordaz, fulminando disimuladamente a Kurotsuchi con la mirada –. Esto es de Obito, voy a devolvérselo.

–Excelente, porque voy a retarlo a un duelo– respondió Akatsuchi, apretujando a sus amigos por los hombros y llevándoselos casi a la fuerza.

–Aka está interesado en ver los talentos del sharingan– explicó Kurotsuchi, intentando sonar casual ante la mirada de alarma de Deidara –. Y yo también– confesó, ajustándose los guantes.

Deidara creyó que le daría algo. Había planeado llevarse a Obito todo el día él solo, no esperaba una intervención tan atrevida de los que tenían que ser sus amigos.

–¿El viejo lo sabe?– tanteó.

Akatsuchi lo miró asombrado, luego, compuso su mirada sádica.

–¡Claro que no! ¿Qué bicho te picó?

Deidara no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reprimir su fuerte gruñido, aunque su amigo pasara de él.

Ya en el hotel, una vez que se anunciaron en la recepción Deidara creyó que le dejarían subir las escaleras solo hacia la habitación del Uchiha. Supo que ese día estaba siendo particularmente iluso cuando sintió un conocido peso colgarse de su brazo. Kurotsuchi estaba curioseando la gabardina de Obito.

–¡Deidara-nii! Tienes una prenda suya, ¿ya lo hicieron? ¿O él te la dio para tener una excusa para volver a verte? ¡No debiste traerla!– cuchicheó Kurotsuchi en un susurro, conteniendo con dificultad su emoción.

–Cállate, adolescente hormonada, hm– gruñó Deidara en voz baja. La idea de hacerlo con Obito iba a sacarle vapor de las orejas –. ¿Y Akatsuchi?

–Se quedó abajo intentando impresionar a la recepcionista– Kurotsuchi olfateó la prenda, a lo que Deidara la alejó de su rostro, ofendido. Últimamente, el comportamiento de Akatsuchi le molestaba, porque no se imaginaba hablando con él de sus preferencias.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Esta se abrió con rapidez, mostrando a un Obito exultante.

Su sonrisa se apagó cuando reparó en la chica que acompañaba a Deidara.

–Hola, hm– Deidara levantó las cejas.

–¡Hola!– exclamó Kurotsuchi, excitada.

–Hola, chicos… Oh, gracias– con un golpe seco, Deidara le devolvió el abrigo –. ¿Te sirvió?

–Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado al frío, hm.

Kurotsuchi estaba atenta al intercambio, sus ojos brillando enormes.

–Deidara-nii es un orgulloso, el frío de anoche podría haberlo enfermado– soltó.

–¡Oh, no! ¡¿Estás bien?!– se alteró Obito, tomando a Deidara por sus hombros.

–Claro que sí… ¡Kurotsuchi!– reprendió a su amiga, la cual disimulaba mal lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo –. Bah, ¡hm! Prepárate, ¡tienes duelo con el mejor equipo de Iwa!– y antes de darle mayores excusas a Kurotsuchi, se alejó por el pasillo.

Obito miró interrogante a la chica.

–Vamos, Obito-san. Los discípulos del Tsuchikage queremos saber qué tan bueno es el sharingan– lo desafió con expresión guerrera.

* * *

Akatsuchi abrió el camino con paso decidido, hablando a viva voz con Kurotsuchi. Unos pasos detrás, les seguían Deidara y Obito.

–Esto me recuerda a cuando eran niños– le comentó Obito, intentando mejorar el humor de Deidara. No sabía por qué tenía esa expresión de descontento y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo –. ¿No recuerdas?

Deidara frunció más el ceño.

–¡Oye, Uchiha! No se te ocurra guardarte jutsus, ¿entendido?– Akatsuchi se giró, con la cercanía de la batalla alegrando su rostro –. Quiero saber todo sobre el sharingan– terminó enérgico.

Obito sonrió, confiado.

–Claro que no, pero te advierto, yo no sudo– se jactó. Hacía años que no sentía la emoción por tener un duelo y no ser descubierto en ello.

–¡Jajaja! ¡Eso está por verse!– gritó Akatsuchi, quien de repente estaba detrás suyo, dándole un manotazo detrás de la cabeza.

–¡No seas orgulloso, hm!– gruñó Deidara, estrellándole un puño contra el brazo izquierdo.

–¡Estás frente a la futura Tsuchikage!– vociferó Kurotsuchi, haciendo lo propio contra el otro brazo del Uchiha.

–¡Auch!– se le escapó a Obito. Los tres adolescentes lo rodeaban, riéndose a carcajadas con expresión demente. Ya había vivido aquello. El problema era que ahora estaban más grandes, más fuertes y más violentos que antes. Y por un momento se preguntó, por qué eligió un sitio tan agreste como Iwa para vacacionar.

–Hey Deidara, haz tu gracia– lo increpó Akatsuchi, a lo cual el aludido respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

–Qué les digo, no pueden vivir sin mí, hm– y se llevó las manos a la gran bolsa que llevaba sobre el trasero.

Obito activó el sharingan inconscientemente, dispuesto a observar de nuevo ese jutsu. Las manos de Deidara concentraban muchísimo chakra para ser un área tan pequeña del cuerpo, al punto de recordarle brevemente a los genios Hyūga. Luego de masticar bastante tiempo, comenzaron a escupir la arcilla blanca.

Habían subido un par de niveles, deteniéndose en una pequeña saliente de piedra blanca descubierta. El lugar se veía inestable, pero Obito ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al paisaje vertiginoso de Iwagakure. Aunque asomarse levemente le dio vértigo, ya que hacia abajo sólo se veían afiladas rocas que apuntaban al cielo como puñales.

–Sobre esta saliente y de espaldas a esas rocas, los genin tienen que pasar un examen de taijutsu– comentó Kurotsuchi, al ver donde se había fijado su atención –. Y caminar sobre las puntas de esas rocas para mejorar el dominio de su chakra. Les llamamos El Campo de Agujas. ¿Sigues creyendo que no transpirarás?– lo desafió, con una mirada afilada.

Obito hizo las cuentas rápidamente. Los tres discípulos del Tsuchikage ya habían pasado por todo eso la última vez que los cuidó. Y si mal no recordaba, Deidara había ascendido a chunin a los diez. Su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, pero retuvo el dato en su mente. El carácter agreste de los tres se debía a un entrenamiento extremo desde la más temprana edad, como si cualquier genin de Iwagakure tuviera el mismo nivel de exigencia que un ANBU. Al parecer, el que fueran discípulos de Onoki no morigeraba las cosas para el resto. Miró a Deidara una vez más, su armonioso rostro y su belleza podían dar una imagen equivocada de delicadez. Pero quizás, era el momento de dejar de creer que estaba tratando con unos simples mocosos. No mientras formara parte de un sistema que parecía estar preparándose para la guerra en una aparentemente perpetua paz armada. Aquellos jóvenes estaban tanto o más curtidos que los genios asesinos como Kakashi o Itachi. Ya no creía que estuviera bien.

–Oe, hm– Deidara lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos. El brillo de quien espera a por un rival –. ¿Vienes o te quedas mirándome?

Obito prestó atención, viendo una vez más al gigantesco pájaro que le atacó en las inmediaciones de la Roca. Esta vez, el animal era más grande, y Akatsuchi esperaba sentado en él. Deidara saltó sobre la nuca del animal, que empezó a batir sus alas, y Obito se apresuró a saltar él también. Sentado detrás de Akatsuchi, tocó varias veces la textura del animal. Era suave y tibia, como si tuviera vida propia. Las manchas de chakra que veía a través de su peculiar cuerpo estaban parejamente distribuidas, a excepción de las alas, donde se concentraban en mayor cantidad. Dedujo que Deidara usaba ese jutsu mayormente para desplazamiento, a pesar de la leve inquietud que le causaba montarse sobre algo que, indudablemente, también era una bomba.

–Yo puedo vivir sin ti, Deidara-nii. ¡Observen y aprendan!

Combinando sellos de agua y fuego, Kurotsuchi colocó sus manos sobre la roca. El piso empezó a vibrar y la piedra se abrió en una violenta erupción de barro y rocas que la elevaron por los cielos. Obito alcanzó a entrever como una capa de cal endurecida cubría los pies de la chica, protegiéndolos. Con varias imprecaciones de Deidara, el ave alzó vuelo, intentado en vano alcanzar la velocidad de aquel escupitajo de la tierra. Obito volvió a ver hacia abajo, donde la cal estaba cubriendo el hueco generado por la kunoichi.

Kurotsuchi dio un gran salto a tiempo, alejándose de la columna de barro que la impulsó. Aterrizó con un poco de violencia sobre una meseta elevada.

A Deidara le molestó un poco que ella no usara la levitación, técnica que sabía estaba entrenando con su abuelo, pero entendía que Obito seguía siendo un ninja de Konoha. De todos modos, no eran sus intenciones que ninguno de su equipo destacara más que él ese día.

Obito sentía que podía resbalarse de un momento a otro, pero al intentar agarrarse mejor del pájaro, se quedó con algo de arcilla en los dedos. Akatsuchi mantenía el equilibrio perfectamente, acostumbrado a volar en el pájaro de Deidara. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Él también quería acostumbrarse a volar allí.

El primero en aterrizar fue Akatsuchi, mientras Kurotsuchi lo esperaba exultante, caminando por la estriada plataforma. Deidara se giró para ver a Obito unos segundos, luego de lo cual aterrizó. Obito lo imitó, y el pájaro voló a descansar en una especie de nido de águila gigante en un pico más lejano.

–¡¿Cuántos picos más hay aquí?!– exclamó Obito, asombrado.

Los adolescentes se rieron antes de explicarle que Iwa sólo se encuentra a los pies de la cordillera más grande del continente, por lo que cuanto más se adentrara, más frío, rocoso y empinado se volvería el paisaje.

Obito podía darles crédito, tenía el sol del mediodía justo sobre su cabeza, pero el viento recio no le permitía disfrutarlo. Se prendió los botones de su abrigo hasta el cuello, admirando el extraño suelo que pisaba.

Era bastante liso en general, con pequeños desniveles de pocos centímetros marcados por enormes estrías en la roca. Parecía como si un gigante hubiera cortado limpiamente un pedazo de mármol gris.

–Este accidente no es natural, lo hizo el abuelo en su juventud cuando practicaba el Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu– explicó Kurotsuchi, mirando admirada el resultado. Pensar que aquello sólo había sido un accidente producto de la impulsividad de su abuelo cuando era joven, lo cual le hacía recordar un poco a Deidara. Pero, aun así, ella se aseguraría de superarlos a todos.

Silencioso, Deidara también meditaba sobre la capacidad destructiva del viejo. Un pico hecho de puro mármol decapitado no era poca cosa para ser un accidente de mal cálculo en la juventud. Él también tenía mucho por delante si quería que las cicatrices de su arte fueran recordadas en algo más que la maleable tierra.

Akatsuchi rompió el silencio con una fuerte palmada, acomodándose la bufanda amarilla para ponerse en posición de ataque. Obito le devolvió toda su atención inmediatamente, mientras los otros dos iban a sentarse varios metros más allá. La pista era amplia, pero no lo suficiente como para desarrollar un ataque con largo alcance.

Akatsuchi se separó en varios clones de arcilla que rodearon a Obito a alta velocidad. Con el sharingan, pudo divisar cómo el joven se preparaba para golpearlo, previo haber ejecutado unos sellos del elemento tierra. Esquivó los golpes como pudo, pero los clones lo cercaban cada vez más y los puños de piedra eran tres veces más grandes que su cabeza. Decidió quitarse el abrigo para moverse más rápido.

 _"_ _Sí, sácate todo"_ , pensaron Deidara y Kurotsuchi.

Un Akatsuchi se sacudió de encima el abrigo, y de repente, se quedó quieto. Los clones se convirtieron en varios montoncitos de tierra que el viento comenzó a barrer rápidamente. Obito le había lanzado el abierto al original para distraerlo unos segundos en lo que lo ponía en un genjutsu.

Kurotsuchi se agitó en su lugar, ahogando un grito. Su mente empezó a conectar todo lo que había visto, llegando a una conclusión simple.

–Sharingan, hm– murmuró Deidara, viendo como Akatsuchi buscaba algo en su chaleco, y sacaba un pañuelo blanco que agitó en son de paz. Pero el artista ya se había enfrentado una vez al Uchiha, y no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Obito los miró, sin saber qué hacer.

Kurotsuchi se puso en pie.

–¡Ya me has mostrado tu técnica! ¡Tu genjutsu no me vencerá!– decidida, caminó hacia el centro de la pista, liberando a su amigo del trance.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?– Akatsuchi se sintió perdido hasta ver uno ojos rojos que le hicieron recordar todo –. ¡Tú!

–Qué vergüenza, Akatsuchi. Esta pelea ya no es tuya– Kurotsuchi lo sacó a empujones de la línea imaginaria de la arena de lucha, ignorando sus quejas.

Obito levantó su abrigo y se lo lanzó a Deidara, quien le prestó más atención al perfume a menta y almizcle que a las preguntas insistentes de su amigo, que se sentaba a su lado.

Obito creyó notar la diferencia enseguida. Kurotsuchi se veía calmada, pero su sonrisa sádica le daba muy mala espina, y lo inquietaba más aún el hecho de que no sintiera su instinto homicida. Era como si algo no encajara, y se puso en guardia, volviendo a activar su dojutsu.

En el momento en que lo hizo, Kurotsuchi empezó a esquivar su mirada, escapando de cualquier intento de lanzarle un genjutsu simple. Obito sabía que eso no era necesario para escapar de su dojutsu, pero se recordó que no debía subestimarla. Aun recordaba como ella había conjugado dos elementos para crear uno nuevo, algo que él logró siendo mucho más viejo que la kunoichi.

De repente, la chica comenzó a levitar unos metros sobre la cabeza de Obito, despertando la admiración de sus compañeros. Se posicionó lo más rápido que pudo detrás del Uchiha y le escupió un potente chorro de agua. Obito había alcanzado a divisar los sellos del dragón, el tigre y la liebre a tiempo, y respondió con una gran bola de fuego que anuló ambos ataques.

Mientras Kurotsuchi sólo pensaba en ganar, él sólo quería ocultarles la mayor parte de técnicas complejas de su clan. Lo óptimo era hacerla caer en un genjutsu, además Deidara ya le conocía bastante y no tendría piedad cuando llegara su turno.

Kurotsuchi sonrió en medio del vapor. Si él usaba elemento fuego, ella le respondería con elemento lava. Comenzó a dispararle indiscriminadamente una enorme cantidad de cal hidráulica, haciendo que Deidara y Akatsuchi tuvieran que saltar al pájaro de arcilla para seguir contemplando el enfrentamiento.

El hecho de que Deidara se alejara relajó a Obito, quien se permitió esquivar los primeros chorros. Pero por la cantidad y al ver como se extendía sobre la superficie, comenzando a erosionarla como si se tratara de ácido, tuvo que activar el mangekyo y empezar a hacer uso de su kamui, engañando la visión de Kurotsuchi.

Al ver que el Uchiha se quedaba en un único punto, Kurotsuchi volvió a lanzar su cuerno de agua, logrando endurecer la mezcla al instante, cubriendo entero a Obito. Bajó con lentitud, un kunai en cada mano.

Los gritos de Akatsuchi no eran nada al lado del silencio de Deidara. Eso era extraño, tanto como no poder escuchar si dentro de su cúpula de cal, un ser vivo intentaba retorcerse o gritar. Había sido todo tan rápido, que no podía dejar de desconfiar.

Cuando la punta de un kunai punzó la cal seca, una cara apareció de repente, mirándola con unos ojos extraños.

–Buh– dijo Obito, lanzándole un genjutsu de sueño.

Kurotsuchi exclamó y cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación. A Obito le estaba costando entrar en su mente, y fue consciente de la potencialidad de la chica cuando, dificultosamente, sus brazos comenzaron a juntarse, intentando formar el sello de liberación. En todo momento, nunca había dejado de levitar a escasa distancia del suelo.

Sacó un brazo de su dimensión y le sujetó de la frente con firmeza, levantándole un párpado. El ojo en movimiento de Kurotsuchi volvió a encontrarse con el suyo, mientras Obito pensaba en un genjutsu más complejo para ella. Un mundo donde ella fuera la Tsuchikage más joven y poderosa de la historia.

El ojo de Kurotsuchi dejó de moverse, y pronto su mirada se volvió borrosa. Obito volvió por completo a aquella realidad, alcanzando a sujetarla entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara. Giró con la chica en brazos, buscando a los otros.

Deidara y Akatsuchi lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. El más grande comenzó a palmear la espalda del artista con fanatismo.

–¡Tienes que vencerlo Deidara, no se te ocurra perder! ¡Defiende el honor de Iwa!

El pájaro aterrizó sobre la superficie ahora irregular de cal, mientras que Obito sentaba a Kurotsuchi, dispuesto a liberarla.

–Lo que yo voy a defender es el nombre de mi arte, hm– le respondió Deidara a su amigo, quien había ido a asistir a la chica.

Kurotsuchi no mostró confusión al salir del genjutsu, apuntando con un kunai a Obito.

–¡Cómo te atreves a jugar con mi mente y mostrarme siendo Tsuchikage!– gritó enfadada, su voz haciendo eco entre las montañas circundantes.

Akatsuchi rompió a reír, deleitado con el genjutsu que derrotó a su amiga.

–¡L-lo siento!– profirió Obito, asustado.

–¡No superé a mi abuelo! ¡No pude derrotar a un Uchiha!– Kurotsuchi clavó los kunai en la cal, no queriendo contener su berrinche.

Deidara los miraba impaciente, ajeno al espectáculo.

–Obito, hm– lo llamó con un gruñido.

–Kurotsuchi, mejor nos vamos. Ya sabes cómo se pone Deidara.

–Sí– sujetando a su amigo de la bufanda, comenzó a levitar hacia algún risco más cercano, donde Akatsuchi creó un balcón de rocas –. ¡Patéale el culo bien pateado, Deidara-nii!– chilló furiosa, echando fuego por los ojos.

* * *

Deidara le dio la espalda a su incondicional tribuna, concentrándose en Obito y en la manera en que le haría morder el polvo. Lanzó su abrigo al centro del terreno.

Obito avanzó para recogerlo, era de sus mejores prendas y no quería verla chamuscada. Apenas la tocó, un enorme ejército de tarántulas comenzó a explotar a su alrededor. Él podía atravesarlas, pero su abrigo no, y le faltó poco para fuera quemado antes de poder absorberlo con sus ojos. Miró a Deidara con impaciencia, pero la mirada del muchacho lo descolocó.

Deidara estiraba sus brazos hacia adelante, palmas abiertas, escupiendo una interminable cantidad de arañas con poco chakra. Sólo se abocaba a taparlo de ataques de bajo poder, cubriendo el terreno, sin señas de querer cambiar de táctica.

Entre el humo de las explosiones, Obito lo comprendió. Quizás instintivamente, quizás fríamente calculado, Deidara estaba contando el tiempo en que podía mantenerse usando el kamui. En el último verano, Obito había elevado su tiempo a siete minutos, pero jamás se había encontrado con un enemigo cuyo ataque fuera tan constante a tan bajo costo. Escapar eternamente de las bombas de Deidara sólo pondría en evidencia de todos los presentes el secreto de su técnica personal.

* * *

Con una espiral, escapó a su tsukuyomi. Vio las armas apoyadas en sus cubos, las cadenas negras aparecieron levitando frente a sus ojos. Las tiró al piso con un movimiento rápido de sus ojos, recordando las veces que las usó. No quería volver a usarlas, y mucho menos con Deidara. Eso lo sabía hacía tiempo, y le molestó ver que su tsukuyomi se las ofrecía a sabiendas de eso.

La única salida, posiblemente era noquear a Deidara, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Sería fácil y rápido, indoloro para el chico, y no le dejaría ninguna secuela. Pero algo le impedía tomar cualquier acción contra Deidara, y empezó a considerar el rendirse.

Aunque las provocaciones de Deidara en el primer y trunco encuentro que tuvieron, hacía ya casi un año, le habían tocado el ego. Obito no podía decidirse a qué hacer, si salir del tsukuyomi y ponerlo en un genjutsu, o rendirse y soportar la ira infernal que decididamente se desataría sobre él.

Agradeció poder disponer de mucho tiempo para pensarlo, sin saber qué era peor, si herir el cuerpo de Deidara o herir su orgullo.

Media hora después, decidió salir, seguro de haber elegido la opción correcta.

* * *

Deidara se mantuvo calmo, filtrando bajo la capa de cal de Kurotsuchi varios ciempiés explosivos, a la par que otros fénix sobrevolaban el lugar. Él mismo tenía dos leopardos esculpidos en cada mano, esperando el momento adecuado para escupirlos.

Ignoró los gritos de sus amigos acerca de que se preocupara porque Obito apareciera en las montañas circundantes con algún extraño genjutsu. Estaba seguro de que Obito no estaba allí con ellos, y de que volvería en cuanto menos lo esperase, justo al lugar donde se encontraba.

Sintió como el aire se agitaba a su espalda y se dio vuelta con rapidez, visionando un pequeño vórtice. Una pierna apareció, barriéndolo y haciéndolo caer, con lo que Deidara hizo salir a la mitad de los ciempiés.

Los animales explotaron cerca de ambos, mientras Obito se hacía corpóreo. No alcanzó a evitar que Deidara lo atrapara con sus piernas, lanzándole un puñetazo que traspasó su cráneo.

Cabreado aún más por la situación y los gritos de sus amigos, Deidara comenzó a hacer explotar a varias de sus creaciones buscando burlar esa aparente intangibilidad, sin importarle si resultaba herido en el proceso.

Asustado y molesto por la táctica suicida del chico, Obito intentó sujetarle de las muñecas, pero Deidara seguía manteniendo el sello del tigre con ambas manos separadas, riéndose alocadamente mientras el ruido de las explosiones crecía y se aproximaba.

–¡Detente!– rogó, desesperado. Como siguiera así, se lo llevaría a su dimensión, con todos los riesgos que eso significaba. Y no estaba seguro de que sería prudente tomarlos con un chico tan impredecible –. ¡Si no lo haces, me rendiré!– exclamó, recurriendo a su último recurso.

No estuvo seguro de si lo gritó demasiado fuerte o no, ensordecido por el ruido de las explosiones. De lo único que estuvo seguro, fue de que la risa de Deidara cesó.

Deidara no necesitó media hora de meditación para decidir lo que haría a continuación, incluso si iba en contra de sus planes.

–Me rindo, hm– susurró, deshaciendo los sellos y dejando de forcejear.

Se sentía demasiado bien ser aplastado por ese hombre, bajo una cortina de explosiones, sus muñecas firmemente sostenidas, inmovilizado contra el suelo. Era mejor que una victoria en el campo de batalla, porque Obito lo miraba entre sorprendido e hipnotizado, y él le sostenía la mirada, asegurando sus piernas con las propias.

Obito dejó de pensar y comenzó a bajar hacia el rostro agitado de Deidara, hacia su boca entreabierta.

Entonces los gritos de los otros los interrumpieron, y la cortina de humo y polvo dejó de cubrirlos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien?– vociferó Akatsuchi, preocupado.

Kurotsuchi sacó conclusiones adelantadas apenas pudo distinguir la pose en la que se encontraban.

–¡Kyaaaa!– chilló, apelando a todo su control de chakra para no desmayarse en la tribuna.

–Kurotsuchi, ¿estás bien?– se asustó Akatsuchi; jamás la había visto así.

Obito se irguió, sintiendo como la sangre le coloreaba todo el cuerpo.

Deidara cortó el contacto visual, aceptando la mano que le tendía. No estaba seguro de enojarse con sus amigos por haberlos interrumpido, a pesar de que siempre estuvieron allí, o consigo mismo por haber detenido la oleada de explosiones que les dio la forma más extraña de intimidad. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si se besaban. Lo único seguro, era la forma en que Obito se había inclinado hacia su rostro, y no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Los otros jóvenes aterrizaron en la pista interrogando quién había ganado, Obito y Deidara intentando recuperar el equilibrio, afectados en su audición por las explosiones.

–Él, hm– masculló Deidara, molesto por haber perdido su momento.

Sus amigos creyeron que era su orgullo herido el que hablaba.

–¡Los Uchiha son de terror!– fue lo único que pudo concluir Akatsuchi, mirando con una mezcla de admiración y resentimiento al extranjero.

Obito se acercó a Deidara.

–¿Siempre te haces tanto daño con las explosiones?– le recriminó, su indignación superando por unos momentos a su bochorno.

Deidara se observó a sí mismo, la larga tela terracota que cubría su pierna derecha chamuscada en los bordes.

–¿Te preocupa?– retrucó, orgulloso.

Obito frunció el ceño, decidido a no seguirle el juego a un adolescente. Lo miró de la forma más seria que podía, esperando trasmitirle sus sentimientos.

–Sí– respondió con potencia.

Deidara tragó con dificultad, sintiendo como su corazón se disparaba, quemado por esos ojos negros que transmitían algo más profundo que preocupación.

* * *

 **Al fin puedo actualizar esta historia. No son los tiempos que me agraden, pero algo muy bueno me ha tenido presa de la labor: LA TOBIDEIWEEK 2018! Va del 1-7 de octubre, y pueden encontrar más información escribiendo tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com. ¡Cualquiera puede participar con historias o fanarts!**

 **El capítulo era más largo y podría haberlo partido en dos, pero deseaba publicar algo extenso después de tanto tiempo. Aun así, le tuve que poner un corte. No prometo nada en tiempos de actualización, estoy yendo a contrarreloj. Al menos espero haber podido entretenerles.**

 **Kurotsuchi es buena en genjutsu, pero Deidara lo es más. Obito piensa que en un par de años, Kurotsuchi será terrorífica, y creo que tiene razón. La opción final de Obito era pelear con Dei antes que herirlo en su orgullo, pero se precipitó con el peligro de las explosiones. En el manga, hasta un momento desconocido antes de la pelea con Konan, Obito podía mantener su "intangibilidad" hasta cinco minutos, como en esta historia tiene los dos ojos, considero que está la opción de que se perfeccione más rápido, aunque también por esto aún le cuesta mucho controlar la totalidad de su enorme poder. Si fuera un mary sue masc esto sería muy aburrido.**

 ** _Alphabetta,_** **Kurotsuchi se ha recibido de fujoshi y en este capítulo creo que ya empezará a perder sangre, ah los primeros momentos de una fujoshi son importantes. Cuando sea Tsuchikage fujoshi, nadie podrá pararla. Espero que este Obito (que estando perdido con sus ideas) mantenga su esencia pero logre cambiar algo, aunque últimamente en Iwa se está distrayendo demasiado con un par de ojos azules XD Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo.**

 ** _Saw 358:_** **gracias por tu comentario. La actualización tardó, pero espero compensar con la extensión :)**

 **Gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia. Me alegraría mucho si también siguen la tobideiweek de octubre, estará muy entretenida.**

 **¡Sayo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Un pesado silencio incómodo se apoderó de Deidara mientras abandonaban aquella meseta y sobrevolaban el Campo de Agujas. No podía olvidar lo que Obito había intentado hacer, y tampoco su seca mirada oscura clavada con demasiada intensidad en él. Los dos recuerdos chocaban con fuerza en su mente, y su corazón no parecía que fuera a desacelerar.

Deshizo los pájaros de tamaño medio que había hecho para cada uno de sus amigos, para Obito y para sí mismo, negado como estaba a compartir el vuelo con alguien en esos momentos.

Obito también callaba, comenzando a sentir inseguridad acerca de si se había expuesto demasiado a Deidara. Incluso podría haberlo incomodado, pues el joven estaba muy callado, concentrado en escupir la arcilla restante de vuelta a la bolsa que colgaba sobre su trasero.

–No te burles de mí y dime qué te hizo, imbécil– escuchó la voz de Kurotsuchi –. Ni siquiera diste batalla.

–No fue así. Fue muy intenso– le cuchicheó Akatsuchi, asegurándose de que el Uchiha le daba la espalda.

–¿Qué podría serlo? ¿Acaso te mostró siendo Tsuchikage, también?– contraatacó con un tono desconfiado.

Deidara cruzó brevemente su mirada con la de Obito, y decidió avanzar abriendo el paso, poniéndose al frente de sus amigos.

–No entiendes…– susurraba Akatsuchi, aunque Deidara podía escucharle por la cercanía –. Iwagakure se estaba destruyendo por un incendio, casi no podía reconocerla… Y sólo si yo me rendía podría salvarla– terminó en un tono alterado.

Deidara y Kurotsuchi meditaron, cada quien por su parte, lo precisa que era esa imagen como para desestabilizar la psique de su muy terrenal compañero.

Obito se sintió más aislado al ver las rápidas miradas de los jóvenes sobre su persona.

–Obito, ven– lo llamó Deidara, advirtiéndolo de inmediato –. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde, hm?– preguntó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar casual y no afectado como realmente lo estaba. Obito no pareció notarlo.

Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi dejaron el cuchicheo, pasando a comentarse primero, a acusarse después, de los errores que vieron en el desempeño del otro.

–N-no lo sé… Escuché algo de un pueblo de aguas termales cerca, pero creo que me he cansado como para ir ahora– sonó nervioso. Quería agregar algo más, pero no se le ocurría qué. La pelea final había inquietado su espíritu y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el desafío del trío de Iwa.

–Ya veo, hm– comentó Deidara, sin añadir nada más. Tampoco él sabía qué decir, toda la secuencia de la batalla y las palabras finales de Obito se reproducían en su memoria.

Siguieron bajando en silencio, oyendo distraídamente la ruidosa conversación de los otros dos. Un nivel más arriba del hotel donde se hospedaba Obito, Akatsuchi se detuvo.

–Aquí los dejo. Tengo que volver con sensei– sus compañeros lo despidieron como normalmente lo hacían, pero Akatsuchi aún no decidía qué hacer respecto de Obito. Finalmente habló, mirándolo a los ojos –. Eres bueno, Uchiha– y se esfumó detrás de una polvareda blanca.

Los tres restantes reanudaron la caminata, pero el silencio incómodo entre Deidara y Obito continuaba, comenzando a afectar a Kurotsuchi.

La muchacha los miró con aprehensión, volviendo sus pasos más suaves.

 _"Mierda, ¿por qué están tan callados? ¿Es porque estoy yo? Pero quiero saber qué pasa, tengo que avivar esto"._

Aprovechando que Deidara caminaba un poco más lento que el ninja de Konoha, descargó una fuerte y sonora palmada en una de las nalgas de Obito. Deidara la miró, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Obito se dio la vuelta, mirándolos confundido y tratando de no colorearse, preguntándose si estaba siendo víctima de sus burlas.

Kurotsuchi señaló rápidamente con su pulgar a Deidara, incriminándolo.

–¡Qué!– alcanzó a gritar Deidara, poniéndose a tono con el color de su uniforme –. ¡Yo no fui, hm!

–Qué inmaduro, Deidara-nii– Kurotsuchi aprovechó para palmear a su amigo, o eso intentó, ya que apenas si alcanzó a esquivar una rápida patada a la que contestó con un golpe en la nuca –. Ya has sido vengado, Obito-san. ¡Nos vemos, acabo de recordar que mi abuelo me espera o me matará!

Y tan pronto como pronunció aquellas palabras, ella también desapareció.

Obito cerró los ojos un momento, sonriéndose para sus adentros. Creía saber qué había pasado, pero no se lo diría a Deidara. No mientras pudiera seguir viéndolo así de avergonzado.

–¡¿Qué me ves, hm?!– escupió, totalmente a la defensiva, maldiciendo a Kurotsuchi por hacerle quedar como idiota y encima tocar ese culo antes que él.

–Nada– contestó con una enigmática sonrisa –. ¿Hay algo que te interese ver a ti, Deidara-chan?– el tono fluctuó entre inocente y burlón.

Deidara apretó los dientes, ese día venía siendo una mierda.

–No– dijo lo más potente que pudo –. Y deja de pensar cosas raras, hm– finalizó molesto.

–¿Acaso dije algo? ¿No estarás tú pensando en cosas raras, Dei-chan?– le sorprendió encontrarse saboreando el torturar un poco a Deidara.

Deidara sintió como un ojo comenzaba a palpitarle, y su mano derecha se acercó a su bolsa de arcilla.

–Deja de llamarme así. ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?

Obito comenzó a reír.

–¿No soportas haber perdido?– lo pinchó un poco más.

–¡Cállate y responde, hm!

–Mejor responde tú qué fue esa nalgada– y otro poco más. Le estaba gustando.

El rostro de Deidara fue un poema, uno muy agradable para Obito, si le preguntaban.

–¡T-te dije que yo no fui!– exclamó, coloreándose de nuevo de indignación y de las implicancias que tenía en su mente el que Obito se formara esa idea de él antes de estar seguro de sus chances. Estúpida Kurotsuchi.

Obito avanzó, las manos en el bolsillo.

–¿Entonces por qué tartamudeas? Dei-chan– se inclinó levemente hacia delante, no demasiado, lo suficiente como para intimidarlo otro poco.

Pero Deidara era Deidara y no se dejaría intimidar por nadie. Y si le ocurría, no lo pensaba demostrar.

–Fue Kurotsuchi, y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a ella, o preguntarte a ti por qué te interesa tanto que yo lo haya hecho.

Obito parpadeó y tragó saliva, irguiéndose de nuevo.

–No me interesa que lo hayas hecho tú– se puso a la defensiva, cambiando de postura.

–Claro que sí– respondió automáticamente, esperando abrir una grieta en la defensa del otro y descubrir algo que le sirviera.

–Que no. No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor– agregó, intentando mostrarse frío. De repente, el sentimiento de satisfacción se había esfumado.

Una mirada extraña se mostró transitoriamente en los ojos de Deidara, como la sombra de una nube que pasa.

Obito sintió una conocida sensación, la de que se arrepentiría de algo que hizo o dijo en los próximos días. Mierda. ¿Y si le estaba dando a Deidara mensajes confusos? ¿Qué quería darle a entender, en primer lugar? La noche anterior había intentado evitar el tema a como diera lugar. Ni él mismo lo tenía todo claro.

Deidara sentía la mordida de la desconfianza. Por su mente pasaban miles de ideas y posibilidades, pero el otro jamás se enteraría.

Obito comenzaba a angustiarse ante su silencio. Quizás lo aburría, quizás había sido pesado con él. Necesitaba su atención, incluso si lo había ofendido con su típica torpeza, y no sabía cómo asegurársela entera para sí mismo.

 _"Rápido, saca un tema de conversación ya"_ , pensó desesperado. Qué malo era para esas cosas. Incluso como cuando le costó años tomar fuerzas para confesarse a Rin. _"¿Por qué estoy recordando eso ahora?"_

–Puede que no– habló al fin Deidara, decidiendo que Obito ya había sufrido estando en vilo bajo su mirada –. Pero algún día girará en torno a mi arte, hm.

Obito agradeció el nuevo tema de conversación.

–Me sorprendiste con algunas esculturas– confesó con sosiego.

–Como era de esperar. Y no viste todo, hm– Deidara metió las manos en los bolsillos y reanudó la caminata hacia el nivel en que se encontraba el hotel.

Obito se puso el abrigo luego de que una ráfaga le hiciera tiritar un poco.

–En verdad eres el centro del mundo, ¿eh?– preguntó, sonriendo, esta vez intentando ser amigable. Aún se sentía raro por la mentira descarada que le había dicho.

Deidara volvió a clavar sus ojos claros contra los oscuros.

–¿Tú qué crees, hm?

Obito sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

* * *

Habían llegado al hotel y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como proceder. El primero en decidirse volvió a ser Deidara.

–Tengo que volver unas horas a ayudar a mi madre y almorzar con ella. Se lo prometí hace un tiempo, hm.

Su madre aducía que la edad y las responsabilidades de su hijo pronto los alejarían, y últimamente había comenzado a insistir en compartir al menos los almuerzos. Deidara se quejaba, aunque no pensaba lo mismo de su comida.

Obito sintió un nudo en sus tripas, y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no había sido capaz de retenerlo para sí mismo. Pero espantó ese sentimiento y se esforzó en sonreír sin parecer demasiado forzado.

–Está bien. Parece que el señor guía no se quedará tranquilo hasta verme tras la puerta de mi hogar de paso– lo tanteó, algo inconsciente otra vez.

Deidara se mofó con esa sonrisa que hacía que Obito se sintiera tan confundido.

–No te hagas la colegiala conmigo, hm.

–¿Q-qué?– se sorprendió, sintiendo su rostro y cuello arder.

–¡Hasta luego, hm!– y se alejó con rapidez por la angosta calle.

Obito se quedó un buen tiempo en la puerta del hotel viéndolo alejarse y desaparecer, sintiéndose como un paquete depositado a las apuradas. Cuando se percató de esos pensamientos un tanto resentidos que conocía muy bien, intentó pensar lo más objetivamente posible, entrando distraído al edificio. Deidara no lo había dejado como un paquete, tenía cosas que hacer y él no podía pretender ser tan egoísta como para retenerlo de guía todo el tiempo que durara su estancia, ni celarlo de sus amistades como le pasó por la mañana. Lo más maduro sería empezar a salir sin él, razonó mientras se sentaba al restaurante comedor. No había elegido Iwa sólo por él, por supuesto, el paisaje también era bello. Sólo esperaba que ese hasta luego no se extendiera demasiado, porque a pesar de todas sus confusiones y embarazos, ya lo extrañaba de nuevo.

Hasta entonces no le había dicho nada sobre las fotos de aves de Konoha que el muchacho alguna vez le pidió por medio de las cartas, y que él había ido tomando en el último tiempo. Si Deidara no volvía hasta el día siguiente, al menos retener el grueso sobre de instantáneas en su habitación podría darle la perfecta excusa para golpear la puerta de su casa.

Se puso rojo cuando comprendió lo que imaginaba, ilusionando a la mesera que le hablaba. Acaso lo mejor era almorzar afuera.

* * *

Deidara comía en silencio para sospecha de su madre. Asintió ensimismado a dos preguntas a las que no prestó nada de atención, mientras que la mujer decidía rendirse, achacándolo a cuestiones de la adolescencia.

Deidara no se estaba enterando de los sabores y temperaturas del caldo que bullía enfrente suyo, ocupado como estaba en analizar a Obito. El hombre de seguro tenía algunas experiencias amorosas, y sentirse en desventaja en el asunto no le agradaba nada. Ni siquiera tenía muy en claro qué cosas podían indicarle si Obito tenía algún interés en él, más allá de lo que juzgaba evidente. Aunque recordaba que estuvo enamorado mucho tiempo de la tal Rin, también sintió en algunas oportunidades que él podría gustarle. Si el tipo era bisexual y tenía experiencias variopintas, no podía negar que el asunto de averiguar qué pasaba y seducirlo le hacía sentir algo inseguro. Si se hubiese follado al primero que hubiera encontrado cuando habló de aquello con Kurotsuchi, no estaría con tantas dudas sobre cómo proseguir.

–Si vas a ignorarme todo el almuerzo al menos lava tú los platos, um– murmuró su madre ofendida, levantándose de la mesa mientras veía como su hijo mordisqueaba los palillos –. ¡Y ya no eres un niño para saber cómo cuidar los palillos, um!– se alejó furiosa.

No, haberse follado a un tipo antes no iba a hacer la diferencia con Obito. Quizás sí, pero cuando lo recordaba sonrojándose, todo en lo que creía comenzaba a resultarle dudoso. ¿Y si Obito era inexperto como él? Pero le parecía imposible con su edad, entonces, ¿qué tal si Obito se ponía así sólo por el hecho de que él también era un varón? ¿Y si nunca se fijaba en él como hombre, y sólo lo veía como amigo? ¿Y si lo que pasó en ese duelo cuando se rindió fue su imaginación confundida entre el humo y la adrenalina de sus propias explosiones?

La última pregunta le hizo perder la poca hambre que le quedaba. Se levantó para dejar los cuencos en el lavabo lleno, encontrándose con el silencioso mensaje de que todo ese desastre debía limpiarlo él. Ya sabía de sobra que si su madre lo atrapaba lavando sin aplicación, le haría fregar todos los utensilios de nuevo, por lo que procuró ir despacio y con toda la calma a la que podía apelar, mientras meditaba incansablemente el cómo acercarse a Obito y testearlo sin que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

Aunque Deidara era orgulloso como para consultar de esas cosas con alguien, en esos momentos deseaba que los idiotas de sus amigos no fueran tan vírgenes. Pero viendo lo que había hecho Kurotsuchi con esa nalgada traidora, y recordando lo estúpido que se volvía Akatsuchi ante una chica un poco linda, lo mejor era resolver el asunto por sí mismo. Como estaba acostumbrado a que fuera. Tampoco conocía a nadie más que le inspirara confianza, y el ofrecimiento de su madre de estar con él cuando lo necesitara y para que "no cometiera ciertos errores" era algo que descartó desde la única vez que la oyó hablar así. Podía sentirse algo perdido, pero esa inseguridad le atraía. Sí. Se encargaría de resolverlo solo.

Una vez hubo terminado de lavar los trastos, se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes y asearse. Se peinó varias veces frente al espejo y se quitó el hollín de la cara, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer a esas horas. Viendo la tela chamuscada que le cubría la pierna izquierda, decidió cambiarse por otro juego de pantalones limpio sólo para que Obito no le recordara de nuevo aquello sobre su seguridad.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando vio a su madre observándolo en la entrada.

–La comida estuvo rica, hm– y aunque quiso huir con rapidez, ella lo atrapó en un abrazo, pidiéndole que se cuidara.

A lo que Deidara asintió con hastío, pero su madre no daba muestras de querer soltar prenda.

–¡Mamá, llego tarde!– exclamó impaciente, acelerado ante la perspectiva de que alguien pasara por la calle y viera aquella escena –. ¡Me despeinas, hm!

–No te preocupes, te sigues viendo arreglado. No va a notarlo. Avisa si duermes en otro lado, um.

Antes de que ella hablara de nuevo, Deidara se esfumó entre volutas de humo. Encima de que llegaba tarde, no se había estado echando ánimos toda la siesta para que un tipo no leyera sus sentimientos, y que a último momento su madre le hiciera vacilar con sus dotes de bruja.

Mucho menos para distraerse soñando despierto con la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir en ese hotel. Deidara descubrió aturdido, que no quería volver a dormir a su casa, y tuvo que parar a unos metros del hotel hasta que logró controlar su sofoco.

* * *

El agradable pueblito de aguas termales no quedaba tan lejos como los caminantes le habían indicado, o quizás eso se debía a su costumbre shinobi de desplazarse como una sombra. Obito ya no caminaba tan lenta y despreocupadamente como hacía unos cuantos años, y al recordar que estaba de vacaciones para airearse optó por seguir con tranquilidad el camino como cualquier otro civil. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado de Iwa y que estaba a cargo de Deidara, en vez de volver para avisarle se ocultó entre las laderas de coníferas que crecían a un lado de la carretera y apuró el paso al dichoso pueblecillo. Al final llegó en unos diez minutos y se sintió algo arrepentido por no haber disfrutado el paisaje, mientras se preguntaba por qué había huido cuando pensó en volver a ver a Deidara.

Sus interrogantes le dejaron en paz cuando desembocó en lo que parecía ser la calle principal, donde se levantaban modestos locales de enseres y alimentos. A pesar de que debía almorzar, fue un pobre puesto el que más le llamó la atención, donde una anciana elaboraba caramelos con formas diversas. Haciendo caso a su amor por las cosas dulces que no alimentaban, se acercó y pidió dos, uno con el diseño de un dragón, y el otro de un ave fénix. Le pagó de más a la anciana y luego de pedirle indicaciones sobre el mejor onsen del lugar, se alejó saboreando el caramelo con forma de dragón, el cual le duró muy poco.

Sólo había dos casas de onsen en el pueblo, al final de un callejón cerrado detrás del cual se levantaba la montaña, casi pegadas en sus instalaciones, pero con sus entradas enfrentadas. Las señoras que las regenteaban comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada al reparar en el nuevo cliente, mientras comenzaban dos discursos a voces sobre cuál de las dos ofrecía los mejores baños calientes. Avergonzado por la vana disputa, ya que era evidente que las aguas termales que componían ambos onsen eran las mismas, se decidió por la casa que no le había recomendado la viejecita del puesto de caramelos.

El vestíbulo era más pequeño de lo que imaginó, pero mejoraba cuanto más se adentraba en el lugar. Antes de desnudarse y aprovechando que no era visto, guardó un kunai y un wakizashi sin guarda en su tsukuyomi. Entonces procedió a desvestirse, se lavó con la cubeta que la dueña le había dejado y pasó a los baños. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad se trataba de un solo cuerpo de agua, amplio, donde las mujeres se ubicaban en un extremo y los hombres en el otro. Incómodo ante las miradas penetrantes de más de una fémina, se dirigió en silencio hacia el lado de los varones y no se sintió más seguro hasta que se sumergió de la cintura para abajo.

Mientras intentaba distenderse, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y meditó acerca de la atención que había conseguido y los cuchicheos que escuchaba. En cualquier momento se hubiera entusiasmado en demasía al conseguir la atención de una chica, sobre todo después de la época en que Rin lo rechazó. Ahora sentía cierto halago, pero no el mismo interés de antes. Disimuladamente, entreabrió sus ojos y observó con sigilo a las mujeres que se veían de su edad. Le pareció que muchas eran bonitas, aunque nada del otro mundo. Bajó un poco más su mirada hacia los pechos que se insinuaban flotando entre la bruma, las pieles mojadas con gotas de agua que seguían sinuosos caminos obligadas por la gravedad.

Corrió la cabeza algo incómodo cuando recordó cierta risa estridente y se dio cuenta de que el paisaje no le excitaba. Al hacerlo cayó en la cuenta de cómo algunos hombres miraban sin descaro a las muchachas más jóvenes, lo cual le causó cierta repulsión en el estómago. Él se enorgullecía de no ser de esos, pensó mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, donde unos hombres jóvenes recién llegados caminaban desnudos hacia el agua. Al reparar en lo que colgaba de sus piernas, sintió una vergüenza que no recordaba desde la pubertad, y volvió a apartar la mirada hasta que escuchó que se habían sumergido, las ondas del agua llegando hasta su cuerpo.

De repente a Obito le pareció que la temperatura había subido un poco a pesar de que el onsen era gigantesco y todas las personas descansaban con tranquilidad y cierto espacio entre ellas. De a poco y con todo el disimulo ninja que poseía, se fue fijando esta vez en los varones. Volvió a buscarlos de su misma edad, y pronto se entretuvo comparando a los que tenían cinturas más prietas. Los más jóvenes se mostraban inquietos, jugando entre ellos e ignorando las reglas de educación del onsen, otra vez las gotas de agua resbalándose sinuosas en sus cuerpos húmedos. Obito parpadeó y comenzó a perder la concentración al reparar en que ya no veía tantas diferencias como antes entre los cuerpos femeninos y masculinos, y que de alguna manera algunos hombres y algunas mujeres podían ser capaces de subir la temperatura del baño de igual modo ante sus ojos. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pensar así? Su mirada se distrajo más comenzando a buscar obsesivamente si un grupo de muchachos revoltosos se veía atractivo de una forma diferente a la mera admiración de características masculinas que a él le gustaría tener; pero no encontró nada que le provocara envidia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba particularmente interesado en comparar la forma de sus pectorales lisos y la manera en que se movían brazos y algunas piernas que asomaban del agua, se preguntó cómo se vería Deidara si estuviera allí. De seguro sobresaldría, sería más ruidoso que todos, su cuerpo trabajado a diferencia de aquellos que veía, su cintura estrecha y diferente a todas las que había contado, siempre más bello que cualquier mujer u hombre. Le gustaría ver cómo el agua correría por su piel sonrosada por el calor, cómo los cabellos se le pegarían al cuerpo, comprobar si la temperatura le agitaría como cuando lo tuvo debajo suyo, pequeño, en ese infierno de explosiones que sucedió a la mañana.

Su mente dejó de vagar cuando comprendió que tenía una fuerte erección en la que no parecía haber colaborado el calor del agua. Miró paranoico a todas las personas del onsen, sólo para comprobar que el vapor y la profundidad hacían imposible que cualquiera se diera cuenta de su situación. Sintiéndose culpable, intentó expulsar a Deidara de su mente y reemplazarlo por todo cuerpo bello a su alrededor. No sólo estaba fracasando estrepitosamente y comenzando a sentirse sucio y desleal, sino que otra idea inquietante apareció en su mente. Era su primera vez teniendo una erección en unas aguas termales por motivos puramente sexuales y no podía descargar su necesidad en esos momentos. ¿Pero por qué su caso habría de ser la regla? Recordando los rostros de esos hombres que contemplaban a las jovencitas y con el conocimiento de que la temperatura del agua y la relajación podían estimular la circulación sanguínea en el pene, se preguntó como esos viejos verdes salían tan horondos de los baños, físicamente relajados a la vista de todos.

La posible respuesta hizo que se comenzara a sentirse desestimulado, y para cuando comenzó a observar el agua en busca de pruebas incriminatorias, su erección terminó decayendo. Apenas se sintió fuera de peligro, se salió con brusquedad, olvidando hacerlo despacio y sintiendo el cambio en su presión arterial. Maldiciendo mentalmente fue a por las cubetas de agua fría a regular su temperatura hasta que estuvo listo para cubrirse con la toalla e ir busca de sus pertenencias. Ya en el vestuario, se terminó de secar y se vistió con rapidez, concluyendo que había descubierto demasiadas cosas en una tarde. O, mejor dicho, comprobado lo que hacía un tiempo venía sospechando.

Era hora de dejar ese pueblo y volver a Iwagakure. Una vez se internó en la ladera de coníferas, activó el tsukuyomi y apareció en las inmediaciones de Iwa. Sólo había querido alejarse rápido de allí y estar de nuevo en su hotel, aunque no podía decidir si en esos momentos, quería ver o huir de Deidara.

* * *

Saliendo del hotel, Deidara criticaba en voz alta a la recepcionista que le había hecho perder tiempo negándose a darle información de Obito con estúpidas excusas de privacidad de los clientes, hasta que él le explicó muy amenazadoramente que cumplía órdenes directas del Tsuchikage y que no dudaría en empezar a volar las alas del hotel una por una. En realidad, sabía que debía enojarse más con Obito, un ninja ya adulto y para colmo extranjero, pero que había decidido escaparse como niño sin avisarle. Como el viejo Onoki se enterara, sólo Deidara sería el que tendría problemas. Al menos el pueblo de las aguas termales que se encontraba a las afueras de Iwagakure no estaba tan lejos, y si se apuraba tal vez podría encontrar a Obito en uno de los dos onsen del lugar y meterse al agua con él mientras lo regañaba. Sus pasos se hicieron algo vacilantes al imaginar a Obito desnudo en medio de las aguas calientes, quizás invitándolo a que se acercara. Su mente se quedó en blanco unos momentos, al tiempo que su corazón se disparaba, dando lugar a la que fue su primera lluvia de pensamientos sexuales con el Uchiha. No tardó mucho en procesar las sugerentes imágenes que lo ensoñaban, aceptando sin tantas vueltas que quería hacer con Obito todo lo que su mente le dictaba en esos instantes.

Esculpió con presteza un halcón de arcilla y se montó al vuelo, atravesando las murallas de Iwa por el aire mientras los guardias de la puerta le insultaban y le gritaban por enésima vez algo de respetar el protocolo de seguridad shinobi.

Obito sintió un chakra conocido y se apercibió de la ya conocida sombra voladora. Apresurando el paso, entró en Iwagakure bajo la afilada mirada de los guardias, ignorando que le dejaban pasar sólo con la esperanza de que su libre circulación metiera a Deidara en problemas. Pero antes de alejarse definitivamente, la lente de Deidara le captó subiendo los niveles de la aldea, y con un retozo más algo de decepción por perderse la oportunidad de las aguas termales, el artista emprendió el descenso. Quería darle un buen susto por casi ponerlo en mala disposición con su sensei, por lo que se ocupó de seguirlo con sigilo y a una distancia prudente, ya que más de una vez el Uchiha se giró para observar perspicazmente a sus espaldas.

La duda volvió a apoderarse de él cuando, a través de la entrada vidriada, Deidara se percató de que la recepcionista que antes le había causado problemas coqueteaba abiertamente con el recién llegado. Su primera idea fue entrar al hotel y llevárselo arrastrando, fuera a la habitación o a la calle, pero la sombra de sus pensamientos le hizo agarrar el pomo con una suavidad que no le era propia. Volvía a dudar acerca de si a Obito también podrían gustarle los hombres como a él, y aunque quería irrumpir y alejarlo de la desconocida a la que le estaba mentando todos los ancestros, al mismo tiempo una enorme curiosidad le estaba exigiendo presenciar toda la escena.

Obito aún estaba demasiado afectado por su descubrimiento como para procesar con paciencia el hecho de que ahora parecía ser popular y la recepcionista se le estaba insinuando. Un par de años atrás se habría esforzado en ser cortés con ella, pero ahora su mente no estaba allí como para ponerle atención a las cosas que le platicaba. Sólo quería la llave de su habitación.

–Disculpa, pero estoy cansado y tengo prisa. Necesito pasar a mi habitación– la cortó con sequedad cuando ella comenzaba a preguntarle por qué había vuelto tan rápido del pueblo de las aguas termales.

La mujer se giró con presteza y buscó la llave, intentando no mostrarse afectada. Obito la tomó con algo de brusquedad, para sentirse mal luego. Sin embargo, cuando la miró buscando una excusa para su comportamiento, nada vino a su mente. Giró sobre sus talones hacia el pasillo, riéndose de sí mismo.

 _"Supongo que ya no es igual a cuando me gustaban las chicas"_.

El pensamiento lo congeló en su sitio. Respirando agitado, volvió a girar en dirección opuesta y corrió ciegamente hacia la puerta mientras dejaba la llave en el estante de la recepción con un fuerte golpe, ganándose una mirada escéptica de la mujer.

 _"¡Qué!"_ , gritaba en su mente, cuando se detuvo ante la visión delante suyo.

Bajo el portal, Deidara lo miraba con expresión algo confundida, una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa torcida. El corazón de Obito saltó en su pecho, pero se vio avanzando con paso celero hacia el chico.

–Olvidé avisarte que salía– mintió –. Pero te traje esto– y sacó de la gabardina el sobre de papel madera que contenía el palillo de madera sobre el cual estaba esculpido el fénix de caramelo.

Deidara lo tomó y observó el caramelo, comenzando a analizar de inmediato la técnica y la práctica que se notaban en la golosina color ámbar.

Obito supo por dónde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos; aquellos ojos claros dejaban traslucir alguna obsesión de Deidara con el arte. Y eso le gustaba.

–No te olvidaste de nada, hm– acusó radiante –. Y no vas a ganarme con una golosina como se les hace a los niños si es que Onoki-sensei se entera de que saliste de la aldea solo, hm.

Obito se sintió mal, su sonrisa trunca. Aunque era un jonin, no había pensado en las posibles implicancias de sus acciones en una tierra a la que no pertenecía.

–Oh, yo…– empezó avergonzado.

–Pero lo dejaré pasar porque este arte sólo se consigue con gran rapidez y habilidad antes de que se endurezca el caramelo. El arte es fugaz como una explosión, ya te dije– resolvió, mientras mordía la cabeza del fénix.

Obito se esforzó en retomar su capacidad de habla.

–Si es artístico podrías conservarlo…– sugirió.

–¿Y que se llene de hormigas que acaben con su belleza? El arte es efímero, y además es un caramelo, tonto– prosiguió Deidara, luchando con los contornos de unas plumas que se pegaron a sus labios.

Obito tragó con dificultad, la visión no parecía real.

–¿Y cómo te fue en el pueblo, hm?

–Nada allí era más interesante que Iwa– respondió distraído, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. De alguna forma, lo que estaba viendo era mejor que el erotismo de un baño público, hombres y mujeres incluidos.

–¿En serio, o es que no sabes divertirte solo?– Deidara rompió con sus dientes blancos las patas del animal.

Pero Obito se sentía muy lejos de la tierra. Le mantuvo la mirada sin responder unos momentos, concentrado sólo en admirar como el artista jugueteaba con el caramelo. Le hacía feliz que le gustara. Quería llenarle de cosas que le gustaran.

–En serio. Pero si quieres que nos divirtamos juntos, tengo en la habitación las fotos de las aves de Konoha que me vienes pidiendo hace mucho. Si quieres puedes pasar y de paso comer el caramelo con más comodidad– habló ilusionado, sin pensar en cómo sonó.

Deidara dejó de lamer para clavarle unos ojos dilatados, sopesando aquellas palabras. Contrario a sus esperanzas, cuanto más trataba con él más se confundía acerca de si Obito era o no un torpe.

–Está bien, vamos.

Obito abrió la puerta del hotel, feliz, volviendo a ingresar.

Pidió la llave de su habitación sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a Deidara, quien lamía descaradamente el caramelo mientras le dedicaba una mirada extraña a la recepcionista, mirada que Obito no alcanzó a entender, pero que tampoco le preocupó demasiado.

Deidara le arrebató la llave y abrió el paso no sin una última mirada de triunfo hacia la mujer, que ahora lo miraba sonrosada. Obito le siguió, sin enterarse de nada.

–No creí que acostumbraras a invitar a menores a tu habitación a divertirse contigo, hm– dijo convenientemente cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, con toda la maldad que se le ocurrió.

–¿Q-qué?– Obito sonó como si acabara de salir de un velorio.

–Dijiste eso, y que podría comer cómodo el caramelo allí, hm– siguió como si nada mientras lo miraba por sobre el hombro.

Obito recordó todo lo que dijo y la manera en que lo hizo sonar, y la sangre se le fue al rostro.

–¡Oye, y-yo, yo no quise sonar así!– exclamó desesperado, comprendiendo la magnitud del malentendido. Se estaba comenzando a asustar –. ¡Deidara, yo no soy así!– casi gritó, mientras el chico se detenía frente a la puerta de la habitación y comenzaba a colocar la llave. Tenía que aclarar los tantos con urgencia.

–¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó con falsa inocencia, mientras giraba para abrir –. O… ¿Estás pensando cosas raras, Obito Uchiha?– preguntó con una sonrisa que no ocultaba que se estaba vengando por el interrogatorio acerca de la nalgada.

El corazón de Obito estaba al límite, pero presentía que Deidara también podía estarlo detrás de esa venganza algo infantil. Suspiró y pensó, tenía que dejar algunas cosas en claro. Ser el adulto.

–Deidara… Puedes estar tranquilo de que soy un hombre serio– habló con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, preguntándose cómo se tomaría sus palabras. Al menos estaba siendo sincero.

Aunque no era lo que esperaba, a Deidara esa respuesta le gustó. Le hizo sentirse más tranquilo, aunque no por ello dejaría de pincharlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Finalmente abrió la puerta y entró.

–Sólo bromeaba, hm– le miró desde adentro, volviendo a morder el caramelo –. ¿Vas a mostrarme esas fotos ya, hm?

Obito lo contempló, serio pero fascinado, una vez más.

–Claro, ponte cómodo– dijo mientras entraba él también, cerrando la habitación con llave.

* * *

 **Al fin puedo actualizar, Lybra se muere. No es muy largo y es un capítulo de transición para lo que vendrá, pero se siente como volver a respirar luego de meses sin escribir nada, dolor eterno. Ignoro qué sigue: Consecuencias, Políticamente Incorrecto, Mastermind o Encuentros por un largo tiempo. Espero poder escribir todo eso ahora que se acerca el verano. He vuelto :D**

 **Era necesario aclarar algunas cosas, y sobre todo que Obito se aclarase en cuanto a sus gustos: él lo venía sospechando, pero ahora no tiene más excusas para no asumir sus nuevos intereses. Puede que haya incomodado, pero a partir de ahora ya no podrá escapar. Es una preparación para lo que se viene.**

 ** _Alphabetta_ , la posibilidad del pic nic me hizo pensar en cosas perv. Quizás estar baneado de todos lados tenga su parte buena. Pensé mucho en las ropas algo modernas de Obito y no me resistí a incluirlas, sobre todo es un fanservice para Dei. Al final nos quedamos sin ambulancia porque Kurotsuchi como reina tiene privilegios jiji, por lo que hay que volver a la vieja y confiable cubeta para la sangre. Se que es corto, pero espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por tanta paciencia :D**

 **Sayo!**


	8. Chapter 8

–¿Tomaste muchas fotografías para mí?– preguntó Deidara mientras recibía el paquete, sentado a los pies de la cama de Obito.

Se estaba acabando el caramelo con una velocidad que casi equiparaba a la de Obito frente a los dulces.

–Sí, y en el camino hacia aquí también fotografié a algunas aves que no habitan en mi aldea– dijo Obito, intentando ignorar la comodidad con la que Deidara ocupaba sus aposentos.

Deidara sostuvo al fénix con sus dientes, abrió el paquete con premura y sacó un fajo grueso de pequeñas fotografías.

–Son muchas– murmuró asombrado –. Ven, hm– agregó, palmeando la cama a su costado, invitándolo a sentarse.

Dudoso, Obito acudió a sentarse a su lado pero guardando cierta distancia, la cual Deidara se consagró en romper para mostrarle de cerca las fotos mientras empezaba a masticar grandes trozos.

–¿Qué es este, hm? Parece un águila pero es pequeña.

–Lo es. Es el águila parda de Konoha.

–Es demasiado pequeña como para considerarse un águila– sentenció mientras sus pequeños dientes atacaban el último trozo de caramelo, la cola del fénix.

Obito no quiso distraerse demasiado viendo aquello.

–No hay demasiadas en Konoha y esta es de las más grandes que tenemos– repitió lo que hacía años creía haber escuchado de Rin. No tenía la más mínima idea de aves, pero al ver a Deidara tan entusiasmado, quería impresionarlo, aunque más no fuera un poco.

–Patético. ¡Este es el halcón de mierda que me enviaste!– exclamó al pasar a la segunda fotografía, mientras se limpiaba los espacios interdentales con el palillo de madera. Una vez terminó, lo lanzó al piso.

Obito se inclinó para recogerlo y en reprimenda le pinchó suavemente con la punta una mejilla, para enojo del artista, quien le miró un poco resentido.

–Ya te dije por carta que les gusta pellizcar a cualquiera con sus garras. Las pajareras Uchiha están llenas de ellos– poco a poco, Obito se iba destensando.

–Claro, crían halcones que atacan a la gente. Tu clan está mal, hm– se quejó sobándose la mejilla. Vio un par de fotos más, una de los mismos ejemplares descansado en las pajareras y otra donde volaban –. Oye.

La siguiente fotografía era la de un sapo de gran tamaño, cuyos colores de piel parecían hacerle llevar un collar de tomoe a la altura del cuello, y cuyo diseño se extendía hasta difuminarse por el lomo.

–Me dio miedo sacar esa– respondió con la voz tirante. Nunca entendería como el sabio Jiraiya había hecho un contrato con esos animales.

Deidara contempló la fotografía largo y tendido, prestando atención a las patas del animal. Pasó a la siguiente, donde una tortuga asomaba del agua, su brillante caparazón lleno de colores que no tenían nada que envidiar a la coloración del sapo. Eran diseños simples y efectivos en apariencia, no entendía como se le habían escapado. Tendría que pensar alguna manera de que sus esculturas pudieran resistir mejor al agua, quizás practicar más alguna afinidad elemental. Las siguientes fotografías retrataban a un ave parecida a un mirlo; Obito se había esforzado sacando varias fotos del animal.

–Esas no eran de aves, hm– el otro lo miró con alarma –. Pero me gustaron, gracias por sacarlas.

Obito sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y manos, y cruzó sus dedos ante el raro entusiasmo que le invadió.

–Veo que sacaste muchas– comentó Deidara, repasando el grueso de fotografías que aún restaban por ver.

–Oh, sólo fueron las que pude sacar– se rascó la nuca, sonriendo. Había sacado cincuenta y nueve y se había frustrado mucho cuando vio que la sexagésima había resultado borrosa. Le habría gustado conseguir más, pero los rollos le costaron más de lo que esperaba y debía guardarse el último para su visita a Iwa. Aún no había fotografiado nada.

–No te sientas obligado a verlas todas ahora si no te apetece– agregó.

Deidara lo meditó en un instante.

–No tengo problemas en verlas ahora, pero si estás cansado puedes hablarme de los animales que fotografiaste en otra ocasión, hm– ofreció. Quería pasar más tiempo con Obito, a como diera lugar.

Y Obito tampoco quería dejar de tener un tema de conversación que lo retuviera a su lado.

–Está bien, quiero hablarte de todas.

–De acuerdo. ¿Qué es esto?

La foto que le mostraba Deidara era la captura de un paisaje.

–Es la cima del monumento a los Hokage. La saqué porque creí que te podría agradar la altura y el cómo las aves vuelan sobre Konoha– explicó un poco azorado.

–Y no te equivocaste– sonrió Deidara, agasajado, mirándolo más de cerca.

Se mantuvieron fugazmente la mirada, hasta que Obito se levantó con prisa, como impulsado por un resorte.

–He sido descortés– se rascó la nuca mientras cortaba el contacto visual –. ¿Quieres tomar algo, merendar conmigo?

Deidara lo miró, intentando procesar lo que sucedía.

–Déjame pagarte por haberme ido sin avisar– pese a sus nervios, Obito le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. A Deidara no le quedó mucho para pensar.

–De acuerdo, pero será aquí mientras terminas de mostrarme las fotografías, hm– agregó como única condición. No tenía intenciones de irse de la habitación de Obito tan rápido.

El otro sonrió.

–Entonces, vamos a buscar algo al comedor.

* * *

De vuelta a la habitación, acomodaron las pequeñas bandejas en las que transportaron los dulces, empanadillas gyoza y el té de matcha que compraron.

Obito estaba impaciente por probar esos dorayaki rellenos de castaña y otras frutas troceadas que tan distintos se veían a los de Konoha, por lo que se apuró a servir el té. Arrodillado al otro lado de la modesta mesita para comer, Deidara ya había atrapado un plato de anmitsu decorado con unshu mikan, cerezas y frutillas. Sin esperar el té, vertió el mitsu antes de tomar la cuchara para comenzar a comer.

–Itadakimasu– se apresuró Obito, ya acostumbrado a que Deidara se salteara el aproveche en las comidas.

–Eso– lo secundó con la boca llena –. Hmm, prueba esto– acto seguido, se movió a un lado contiguo de la mesa de té para estar cerca de Obito, cargó un poco del postre en la cuchara de madera y se lo acercó a la boca.

Obito obedeció inmediatamente, a pesar de que no tenía pensado probar un postre tan frío en esas épocas del año; si se trataba de Deidara dándole de comer, no iba a negarse. Mordió con confianza y para su mala suerte se dio con que la parte gelatinosa estaba casi congelada, helándose la dentadura hasta las raíces. Eso le distrajo inmediatamente del sabor, pero la mirada expectante de Deidara le hizo desear contentar al chico.

–Delicioso– quería verlo sonreír y lo logró –. Con el té debe quedar bien– apuró un trago para sortear la sensibilidad de sus encías.

–Claro que no, es un postre para degustar frío– Deidara lo miró con extrañeza.

–Comen estas cosas heladas en pleno invierno. Son raros aquí en Iwa– y atacó el dorayaki, esta vez disfrutando el sabor.

Deidara se rio y volvió a tomar las fotografías.

–O quizás es cierto que en Konoha son muy blandos, hm– se le burló, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Su pulso se aceleró un poco –. ¿Serpientes?

–Esas me gustaron menos– repuso con voz débil, corriendo la mirada para concentrarse en el próximo dorayaki. No haría contratos con reptiles o anfibios ni por un millón de _ryō._

–Son muchas y muy extrañas– comentó repasando las imágenes mientras se preguntaba si una serpiente acuática funcionaría bien como bomba.

–Ya lo creo– comentó escueto, recordando cuando encontró otro de los tantos escondites abandonados de Orochimaru, lleno de serpientes de tamaño medio y pequeño, todas ellas brotando de las paredes o cayendo del techo. Nunca podría elegir cuál de los Sannin le parecía más aterrador, pero esa última vez Orochimaru había hecho méritos.

–A estas aves las conozco. Son de las inmediaciones de Iwagakure, hm– lo miró.

Obito ya iba por la tercera gyoza, y de repente experimentó una vergüenza desconocida. No quería quedar como un glotón sin modales frente a Deidara, incluso si el chico no parecía estar al tanto de ello. Tragó como pudo.

–Lo siento, llamaron mi atención y no pensé en ello– otra vez sentía algo de calor en el rostro.

–No me pidas disculpas. Nunca las fotografié, hm– se encogió de hombros para tomar el segundo plato de anmitsu.

Las últimas fotografías eran de unas coníferas sobre las cuales volaba una bandada de pájaros.

–Sacaste fotos de más cosas que aves, hm.

–Quería impresionarte y lograr inspirarte en tu arte– musitó Obito, su respiración yéndose.

Deidara se recreó en su expresión, sus labios y su cercanía.

–Y lo has logrado. Gracias– susurró con una sonrisa, dedicándole una mirada que hechizó a Obito y le hizo sentirse más bobo y emocionado de lo que jamás estuvo en su vida.

–Me… alegro…– dijo por decir algo, mientras inclinaba su torso por sobre la esquina de la mesa.

Deidara sintió un salto en su pecho y siguió acercándosele al rostro, dejando el postre en el mueble.

Obito estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, hipnotizado por la textura carnosa y suave que percibía en los labios ajenos, el leve olor al dulce tentándolo más. Sin poderlo pensar, sus manos subieron por los brazos de Deidara, acariciando levemente la piel desnuda de su hombro derecho que tan bien contrastaba con el granate profundo de su uniforme. Era insoportablemente suave, tanto, que el contacto le hacía sentir ardor.

El ardor se intensificó cuando Deidara puso sus manos sobre su pecho y empezó a subir tortuosamente hacia el cuello de la polera. Deidara intentaba contener su respiración descontrolada, sus dedos trepando por el cuerpo del ninja de Konoha con toda la lentitud de la que era capaz.

Entonces la mente de Obito hizo un último esfuerzo y le recordó un par de cuestiones pendientes.

–¿Qué edad tienes?– interrumpió, tomando una de las manos de Deidara para estrecharla entre las suyas.

Deidara se frenó en seco, parpadeando aturdido y conteniendo entre los dientes la lengua de su mano cautiva.

–Dieciocho, hm– frunció el ceño; quería volver a acercarse.

–No. Aún no empieza la primavera– Obito recordaba que Deidara cumplía en primavera. En realidad, recordaba la fecha exacta. La sabía demasiado bien.

 _"Es como la llegada del sol y las flores a mi vida"_ , se le ocurrió mientras pensaba que él cumplía en invierno. Parpadeó molesto. _"¡Obito, concéntrate!"_ , se reclamó.

–Faltan menos de dos meses, es lo mismo Uchiha, hm– se impacientó Deidara, molesto.

Obito ya no podía darle más vueltas al asunto.

–No es lo mismo, porque me importas mucho– declaró con firmeza, sosteniendo la punta del mentón de Deidara con sus dedos. Estaba volviendo a perderse en su mirada, y con ello sus ideas –. Maldición, ¿por qué tus ojos son tan brujos?– se mordió la lengua al comprender que había expresado un pensamiento en voz alta.

 _"¡Concéntrate!"_

Deidara pestañeó, los latidos de su corazón volviéndose insoportables.

–¿Qué?– balbuceó al fin, incrédulo. Sentía un calor excesivo en las zonas donde Obito lo había tocado.

–Nada. Es sólo que hay algo en tu mirada que nunca vi antes en otro rostro… Quizás es la forma de tus ojos o… No, no me hagas caso– se enredó en sus pensamientos y el color se asentó definitivamente en sus mejillas. Decidió cortar el contacto físico con Deidara, pero pronto comprendió que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos que tanto querían tocarlo.

Deidara no estaba en mejores condiciones. Todo su ser le exigía abalanzarse sobre Obito y besarlo, pero la negativa de aquel a continuar con el argumento de la edad comenzaba a calar profundo en su mente.

–Para mí no es un problema. No debería serlo para ti tampoco, hm– declaró.

Algo se estrujó en el interior de Obito y le causó dolor. Se moría por arrojarse encima del chico, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y comérselo a besos. Pero su mente le estaba deteniendo otra vez.

Lo miró fijamente, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos.

–Puedo esperarte– se animó a decir, entre feliz y esperanzado.

Los finos ojos de Deidara se entrecerraron hasta formar dos líneas. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con Obito. Si había algo entre los dos, entonces lo mejor era dejarse de dar vueltas.

–No, es una tontería– espetó.

–Cuando llegaste te dije que era un hombre serio– Obito lo cortó con voz firme –. No mentí. No te mentiría con esto.

Se estudiaron con atención, esperando encontrar un indicio que les ayudara a convencer al otro de su opinión.

–¿Deidara?– preguntó temeroso.

Deidara se movió de su lugar, acercándose de rodillas hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Obito. El Uchiha sólo atinó a sujetarlo de los hombros para intentar mantener una distancia mínima.

–¡No tiene sentido!– escupió, su voz comenzando a cargarse de enojo –. ¡Si es mutuo mi edad no te tiene que importar!

Obito agregó algo de presión a su agarre.

–Sí lo tiene. Mira cómo te pones– argumentó.

Deidara se sacudió sus manos de encima.

–Me pongo así porque eres un idiota, hm– lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Soy idiota por no querer salir con un menor de edad? ¿Qué no ves mi posición?– él también comenzó a contagiarse el malhumor.

Lo que sentía por Deidara no se podía comparar a ninguna experiencia anterior. En el onsen, Obito comprendió que no podía escapar de ello, y en el transcurso de la merienda decidió que tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero el miedo se había apoderado de él, miedo de estar a cargo de lo que les sucedía y fallar en el intento, de extralimitarse en un descuido. Necesitaba que Deidara le entendiera.

Del lado de Deidara, sus creencias tampoco pretendían cambiar. El miedo al rechazo estaba creciendo imparable en el oscuro de su corazón. La anticipación por saber si su edad tenía algo que ver, o si era porque era varón, o cualquier otra excusa del Uchiha, le estaban confundiendo demasiado.

–Faltan menos de tres meses. ¡Es ridículo!– bramó desesperado.

Obito se obligó a hacer de tripas corazón.

–Es respeto. Y si algo sale mal, yo seré el responsable. No creas que huiré de mis responsabilidades si sucede algo, pero… – intentó mostrarse inmutable –. Soy el adulto aquí. Y somos de aldeas diferentes.

Deidara le miró con una expresión de desolación que Obito jamás creyó poder observar en él.

–Si sucede algo me juzgarán como a cualquier jonin, mi edad les importará poco, hm– le cortó con sequedad.

–No me creo que no les importe. No quieres ser tomado a la ligera, ¿o me equivoco? Entonces no te tomes esto a la ligera. Porque lo que siento es serio. Debes saberlo.

Deidara se tronó los dedos. Detestaba que le enseñaran cosas, pero se mentiría si negara que Obito le estaba haciendo pensar en demasiados aspectos que no había contemplado bien en el vértigo de sus sentimientos y emociones. Podía no gustarle, pero eso no le quitaba lo cierto y lo sabía.

Caminar sobre seguro. Estaba comenzando a contemplar la posibilidad. No carecía de sentido, y hasta le parecía una buena opción para resguardar sus sentimientos demasiado expuestos. Hasta podía encontrar algo firme a lo cual asirse para tener éxito con Obito. Y al mismo tiempo, la idea entera le causaba rebelión.

Le pilló desprevenido cuando Obito le tomó con suavidad el rostro entre las manos.

–Me gustas– confesó, apelando a todo su autocontrol. Tenerlo tan cerca lo volvía loco –. Después de todo, ya acepté que vine a Iwa por ti. No te voy a olvidar en tres meses. Y seguiremos en contacto; incluso más que antes. No quiero cambiar eso.

Moría porque Deidara le creyera.

–Si estás de acuerdo… de veras quiero intentarlo.

El artista sentía como el fuego de la mirada azabache le quemaba con poca discreción. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y largó un suspiro, obligándose a repensar lo que Obito le decía.

Todo lo que le decía le hacía ablandarse a pasos agigantados.

–Tú también. Tú también me gustas– susurró, intentando ignorar lo vulnerable que le hacía sentir esa confesión –. Me pasan demasiadas cosas cuando pienso en ti, o cuando te tengo cerca… hm– acelerado por las palpitaciones de su corazón, terminó bajando la mirada.

El latir de Obito se había desbocado en su pecho, estremeciéndose él también. Si se trataba de un sueño, mataría al que lo despertara.

–Entonces esperemos. Tres meses– tragó indeciso, se estaba jugando al todo por el todo por primera vez en su vida –. Te prometo que se pasarán rápido.

Deidara volteó los ojos con una expresión de cansancio. Toda su desesperación e impaciencia terminaron por explotar en aquello que no le cuajaba del todo.

–¡Y cuando pasen esos tres meses, querrás esperar más porque la diferencia de edad te asusta, hm! ¡Y luego tendrás otra excusa, como el trabajo, o que somos de aldeas rivales, o…!

–¡No, no! ¡Te prometo que no!– le interrumpió alterado –. ¡Me gustas mucho y eso no se me quita!

Deidara se sonrojó y pareció olvidarse momentáneamente de su enojo.

–Es una promesa, hm– frunciendo el ceño, le puso las manos sobre los hombros con fuerza.

Se sintió bullir por dentro al ver que no había movido a Obito ni un milímetro.

–Lo es. Estoy contigo. ¿Quieres estar conmigo…?– empezó muy seguro, pero su voz se convirtió en un débil balbuceo al comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Deidara lo recorrió con la vista.

–¡Sí, idiota!– y se le abalanzó, inclinando el torso de Obito dolorosamente hacia atrás, ya que hombre seguía arrodillado.

Obito no lo podía creer.

–¡E-espera!– del color de las ropas de Deidara, sentía de repente todo el calor que expulsaba su cuerpo. Giró sobre su costado para dejar a Deidara sobre el suelo y tomar una distancia prudente de su boca.

Ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Si te gusto, demuéstralo, hm– se agitó entre sus brazos.

Y solo en ese momento, Obito pudo dimensionar todas las aristas de la situación. Le había dicho que esperaría hasta que fuera mayor, pero con Deidara el aguantarse aunque más no fuera un solo día parecía una quimera.

–Lo estoy haciendo. No te voy a tocar– dijo nervioso, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus manos apretaban las muñecas de Deidara contra el piso.

–¡Entonces suéltame!

–Claro. Tampoco vamos a besarnos todavía.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

–Ni a demostrar en público. Incluso podemos tener espías– siguió, preocupado.

–Ajá– Deidara tenía todo el día, solo debía ignorar lo que le decía y recrearse en su postura.

–Y… Pues eso, nada de contacto íntimo hasta mínimo tu cumpleaños.

–Si quieres eso, suéltame– se le escapó exasperado.

–Claro –lo miró unos momentos más –. Por supuesto.

–…

–…

–No puedes hacerlo, hm– los ojos de Deidara recuperaron su habitual confianza, y su sonrisa descarada volvió a aparecer.

–Claro que puedo.

–Se te nota muy libre de tiempo.

Muy despacio, Obito fue liberándole las muñecas.

Apenas recuperó el control de sus brazos, Deidara se colgó de su cuello y tiró de él, buscando su boca. Obito lo esquivó por muy poco, pero se sorprendió dándole un pequeño beso en una mejilla.

Si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo, y todo lo que le impedía besarlo como quería.

Sintió como Deidara le abrazaba, y entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello, rascándole la nuca. Era insoportablemente relajante, y eso no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Volvió a tomarle el rostro y le dio un último beso en la frente, antes de incorporarse. Le tendió una mano.

Deidara la tomó en silencio, acomodándose las ropas y los cabellos.

Obito lo miraba igualmente callado, como embrujado. Estaba conteniendo la felicidad que sentía, y no sabía por qué.

Cuando Deidara hizo contacto visual con él, su alma entera se sacudió.

Le tomó las manos, acariciándolas, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pronto se dio cuenta de que por la ventana no se veía nada; se había hecho noche cerrada ya. Por mucho que quisiera retenerlo allí eternamente, Deidara debería volver a su hogar. Por la seguridad de ambos.

–No quisiera decir esto pero… – se concentró en observar las manos que acariciaba, y en como las lenguas jugueteaban traviesas, lamiéndolo y haciéndole cosquillas –. Es tarde ya– completó mientras pensaba en lo graciosas que comenzaban a parecerle.

Un nudo momentáneo se asentó en el pecho del rubio, quien miró por la ventana.

–Oh. Sí, hm.

–Cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo se me pasa volando– se le escapó, y empezó a juguetear más aprisa con sus manos.

–No eres el único, hm.

Volver a contemplar ese rostro hizo dudar a Obito de cuánto tiempo podría mantener su palabra. Él quería devolverle multiplicada toda la felicidad que Deidara le hacía sentir. Pero tampoco podría ser de golpe.

Le soltó las manos y fue a por su abrigo.

–¿Lo llevarás? Aquí es muy frío– quería, necesitaba que le dijera que sí. Volver a verlo con sus ropas, con lo grandes que le quedaban.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado, y de todos modos el que muere de frío ante una brisa eres tú, hm– contestó divertido.

–Eso dicen todos y luego se enferman– le llevó la contraria.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose sobreprotegido.

Obito sacó una bufanda de un color verde oliva muy oscuro.

–¿Al menos esto? No te fastidio más.

Rio, descruzándose los brazos.

–Pareces abuela, hm– se burló mientras tomaba la prenda y se la ponía al cuello.

Obito se detuvo en la puerta, agraviado.

–Ya van dos veces que insinúas que me comporto como viejo– el tema le agradaba cada vez menos.

–Entonces, deja de querer abrigarme. O podemos compartir ese abrigo, o volver apretados, o…

–¡Para!– exclamó Obito, su mente yendo demasiado rápido.

Solo consiguió hacer reír más a Deidara.

–Como usted diga, señor adulto– le lanzó cuando pasó la puerta.

En la recepción ya no había nadie; unos ruidos intermitentes indicaban la actividad del recepcionista en alguna otra habitación. Obito dejó la llave de su habitación y se dirigió al pórtico.

–¿Adónde vas?– preguntó Deidara.

–Te acompaño a tu casa– le sonrió Obito.

Deidara guardó silencio acerca de las órdenes expresas que recibió de no dejarle ir solo nunca y verificar que estuviera en el hostal cada vez que terminaba la jornada. No le importaban para nada, y estaba seguro de que Obito era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar solo de sí mismo en caso de necesitarlo.

Cuando salieron, un viento helado les golpeó de frente. Obito se estremeció en un escalofrío, para gracia de Deidara.

Caminaron cuesta abajo con las manos en los bolsillos, pegando sus brazos y codos. Aunque se esforzaban por ir lento, pronto llegaron a las amplias pero bajas escalinatas que estaban en un giro de la montaña, e indicaban el inicio del próximo nivel.

Obito comenzó a sentirse ansioso; estaba por conocer la casa de Deidara. Se preguntó qué edad tendría su madre, y si no habría demasiada diferencia con la suya. Intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos recordándose que unas de las cosas que tenía por segura, era que nadie podía decirle qué hacer con sus sentimientos por Deidara.

El chico captó su aire de introspección, pero no dijo nada hasta acercarse a su hogar. A unos cincuenta metros, se frenó, esperando a que Obito le imitara.

–Es aquí, hm– informó con claridad. De todos modos, la calle estaba vacía, las luces de todas las casas excepto la suya apagadas, y ambos sabían que no tenían shinobi respirándoles en las espaldas.

Obito se detuvo, sintiendo su taquicardia aumentar. Contempló el hogar de Deidara. Una minka de tamaño medio, de tipo gasshō-zukuri, se erguía sola cerca del final de una callejuela sin salida. Algo de nieve se había mantenido sobre la paja azotea, sostenida sobre fuertes troncos de madera. La entrada era marcada por un pequeño pero prolijo caminito de piedras recubiertas de verde musgo. Los costados de la casa se extendían demarcados por piedras del lado de la cuadra, arbustos sufridos por el frío del lado de la montaña. El lugar se le antojó humilde y acogedor, incluso si su residencia en el barrio Uchiha era mucho más chica. Le alegró saber que Deidara tenía un bello hogar, y hasta se permitió fantasear un poco con el momento en que la conociera. Algo dentro suyo rogaba por tener esa suerte. Tenía que empezar a pensar en el regalo de cumpleaños de Deidara cuanto antes.

–¿Estás ahí?– preguntó Deidara, inclinándose un poco.

Obito volvió a verlo.

–Sí. Estaba temiendo que apareciera tu madre a golpearme con una escoba o una vasija.

Deidara volvió a sonreír.

–Un shinobi como tú debería salir airoso, hm– dio unos pasos hasta quedar al frente suyo.

Obito lo rodeó por la cintura.

–Pero puede que tenga razón, te tengo entre mis brazos– colocó su frente contra la de Deidara, el largo flequillo cosquilleándole. Moría por correrlo, contemplar todo su rostro y besarlo.

Otra vez, estaba rompiendo las propias reglas que puso.

–Pero yo no soy de nadie, hm.

Dos sonrisas mudas precedieron a un abrazo eterno. Se balancearon un buen rato, recostando sus cabezas en los hombros del otro. En un momento en que Obito abrió los ojos, constató que el ninja de Iwa estaba en puntas de pie. Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo aguantar, y le apretó tanto que comenzó a sacudirlo exageradamente de un lado a otro hasta arrancarle varias carcajadas.

–Shh– le susurró, poniendo un índice contra sus labios. Eso también se le estaba volviendo costumbre, al menos hasta que no pudiera besarlo.

¿Por qué demonios había sido tan rígido? En momentos como ese, quería retirar todo lo que había dicho. Permitirse ser libre junto con Deidara.

El chico mordió la punta del dedo con fuerza, haciéndolo quitar con premura su mano. No solo sus dientes relucían su sonrisa, también el brillo de sus ojos se veía mayor en la penumbra de la noche, como si reflejaran a todas las estrellas del cielo despejado.

–Mañana quisiera que salgamos solos. Hay mucho en Iwa y alrededores para conocer con el guía más bonito de todos, ¿no crees?– intentó ser galante, aunque no estaba seguro de si le había salido bien.

–Tampoco quiero interrupciones. Si se me hace difícil te enviaré un halcón para fijar un punto de encuentro, hm– se perdió un momento en la mirada ilusionada de Obito, que no hizo más que ilusionarle todavía más. Se sentía feliz –. Uno de verdad, no como esos que tienen en Konoha.

A Obito le estaban comenzando a doler los músculos del rostro de tanto sonreír. Valía la pena cargar con una expresión boba, estaba seguro de ello.

–Voy a contar las horas. No sé cómo haré para dormir.

–Yo tampoco.

Se miraron unos momentos antes de volverse a abrazar con fuerza.

El viento volvió a soplar, más fuerte y más helado, haciéndoles tiritar.

–Mejor ten esto, hm– deshaciendo el abrazo, se quitó la bufanda del cuello.

–No– lo detuvo, tomando la bufanda y colgándosela del cuello otra vez, atreviéndose a darle una vuelta para cubrir su garganta –. Quédatela. Quiero que sea tuya.

Deidara creyó que su corazón se escaparía, por tan poca cosa Obito le hacía sentir así. O quizás era que cualquier cosa que viniera de Obito no le parecía poca cosa. Quería quedarse con él, o hacerlo pasar, pero sabía que el otro no aceptaría y de todos modos esa luz encendida podía implicar que su madre aún estaba levantada. Además, ignoraba qué tanto sabía Obito sobre el clima, pero era seguro que descompondría rápidamente, y no quería que le pillara en la calle.

–Vendrá una tormenta. Mejor vete rápido, hm– y apoyándose sobre sus hombros, le dio un fuerte beso en la quijada.

Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, de espaldas a su hogar, haciéndosele difícil el hacer responder adecuadamente a su cuerpo. Obito lo miraba asombrado, con una auténtica cara de pavo enamorado.

Intentando responder, Obito levantó una mano y la agitó como perdido.

Deidara lo imitó, mientras llegaba caminando hacia atrás a los lindes de su casa.

Obito reaccionó ante sus señales impetuosas, recordando la advertencia de tormenta. Se alejó de a poco, esperando ver a Deidara entrar. El rubio le sonrió con una expresión enigmática, y corrió la puerta de madera.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró, Obito comprendió que debía volver. Pese al frío, se tardó todo lo que pudo en ese nivel, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conectaban con el suyo. Una vez allí, corrió tiritando y no paró hasta estar en su habitación del hostal, donde se tiró en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo con la boca abierta cerca de una hora, alternando con risas, aullidos y maltratos exagerados hacia su almohada. No quiso meterse en la cama hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Deidara se había olvidado de las fotografías, con lo cual decidió acostarse sosteniendo el grueso paquete en una mano, esperando encontrar el olor del chico entre los papeles.

Para su sorpresa, más allá de su excitación, esa noche le costó mucho menos conciliar el sueño. Haberse aclarado con respecto a Deidara era la causa. No negar más sus sentimientos, también. Al fin podía sentirse libre y dejar de lado el conocido sentimiento de creerse incomprendido.

* * *

Deidara había entrado a pasos lentos a su casa, sin querer disimularlo. En la sala de entrada, su madre ordenaba platos y vasijas.

–Hola, hijo. Puedes calentarte la comida, es sopa de rábanos, ramen y…

–Voy a dormir, mamá– ante la mirada despistada, agregó –. Ya comí, en lo de un amigo, hm.

Su madre reparó en que sus manos se aferraban a una bufanda que nunca antes había visto.

–Qué bien. Entonces guardaré lo que queda, um– prosiguió con su tarea.

–Que descanses, hm– se apresuró Deidara, y se dirigió a su habitación.

–Hasta mañana… hijo– susurró ella, quedándose pensativa unos momentos antes de recuperar la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Deidara agradecía el ruido intermitente de la vajilla artesanal que manipulaba su madre. En su habitación, apretaba la bufanda con intensidad contra su boca y nariz, inundándose del aroma a almizcle y menta que tanto le gustaba ya. Incluso le parecía que algo había quedado impregnado en su ropa, gracias a los abrazos que se habían dado en plena calle.

Sonriendo, cumplió con su larga rutina de higiene bucal, se cambió y se acostó, abrazado a la almohada. La sonrisa solo se le quitó del rostro cuando unas imágenes pasionales aparecieron en su mente, y sin dejar de oler la prenda, bajó sus manos hacia su ombligo y sus caderas.

Una fue hacia su miembro, la otra hacia su trasero. Las lenguas salieron, húmedas, y Deidara comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra el futón, sin poder quitarse ya del cerebro las imágenes de un Obito desnudo, reteniéndolo contra el piso de la habitación del hotel como unas horas atrás, besándole y tocándolo por completo y con pasión.

Se mordió los labios cuando apretó su glande mojado, y la lengua se extendió para lamer todo su tronco. Comenzó a tirar de su pene hinchado, acariciándose con desesperación, mientras no podía evitar que los dedos de su otra mano se aventuraran en lo profundo de la línea que dividía sus nalgas.

Hundió más el rostro en la bufanda mientras la lengua correspondiente le daba un lametón inseguro a donde estaba la apertura de su ano, y luego otro y otro a medida que pensaba en Obito haciéndole eso con su boca, y se imaginaba que le decía tanto palabras de amor como de perversión.

Su dedo mayor se acercó tímidamente a su pequeño agujero, el cual comenzó a masajear. Tiró más fuerte de su pene, y la lengua en su trasero lamió con más celeridad. Poco a poco, comenzaba a sentir en su boca principal el sabor de su líquido pre seminal y su sudor, con los que se impregnaban las lenguas secundarias. Se imaginó chupándosela a Obito, y su dedo mayor comenzó a deslizarse casi sin que se diera cuenta por su entrada trasera. Agitó más sus caderas, aumentando el ritmo adelante y atrás, mientras Obito le hacía de todo en su mente.

Un leve gemido se le escapó a pesar de que intentó contenerlo.

–Obito…– susurró, y metió el dedo hasta la mitad, sin dejar de lamer la cara interior de sus muslos.

Otro pequeño gemido, y sintió una presión comenzar a formarse en su cuerpo, mientras elevaba el ritmo de la masturbación.

Besó la bufanda mientras su perfume atoraba sus fosas nasales. Quería besarlo a él. Maldita sea.

Giraba en semicírculos la mano que tenía en el trasero, mientras se preparaba para la explosión final. En un momento, la salivación era tan excesiva que su dedo resbaló más hacia su interior, y golpeó con rudeza un punto con el que llevaba cierto tiempo intentando familiarizarse. Su pene y su escroto se contrajeron, y al volver a empujarse allí, sintió la explosión del orgasmo.

Para tapar sus gemidos, mordió con fuerza la bufanda y su almohada, mientras su mano comenzaba a mancharse del semen que se escapaba, el cual saltó hasta el piso y ensució parte de sus sábanas.

Se quedó bufando, tratando de mantener el máximo de silencio posible, los ojos perdidos al igual que su aliento.

Como pudo se levantó, quitó la sábana manchada e intentó absorber toda la humedad que podía con uno de los trapos con los que se limpiaba las manos luego de esculpir a la usanza tradicional, costumbre que procuraba conservar. Luego hizo lo propio con la mancha en el suelo, puso la sábana sucia en su canasto de ropa para lavar y colocó otra sábana limpia. Amontonó el resto de las mantas con apuro, recostándose cansado, enroscando la bufanda en una mano.

No podía sentirse avergonzado, ni siquiera cuando sabía que vería en pocas horas a Obito.

 _"Obito"_ , pensó en su nombre, mientras sentía como los párpados le pesaban. Sus ojos se cerraron, durmiéndose en poco tiempo.

Pero supo que toda esa limpieza fue en vano, cuando los reabrió bruscamente a los pocos minutos, sus caderas comenzando a moverse instintivamente al inhalar el aroma de la bufanda. Las noches de adolescencia podían ser todo menos cortas.

* * *

 **Hola. Ha sido un gran tiempo, esta vez ni yo me lo esperaba. No era mi intención publicar un capítulo tan corto, pero la versión original se había hecho extremadamente larga y complicada. No fue fácil poner frenos cuando la historia entre los dos corre tan rápido. Por lo pronto se desmadraron gaymente, y con eso necesitaba mucho de un corte temático. Ojalá y el siguiente esté próximo a publicarse, más no prometo nada.  
**

 **Me inspiré en el bosque boreal japonés para la vegetación de Iwa. Y en casas tradicionales japonesas, que son muy bellas. Si buscan "minka** **gasshō-zukuri" van a entenderme. Poco a poco le voy dando contenido a mi versión de Iwagakure, debería armarme un glosario hihi.**

 **Llevaba siglos queriendo escribir una escena de masturbación con Deidara y al final lo logré. No la había imaginado para _Encuentros_ y menos en estas circunstancias, pero así se dio. La masturbación es lo más normal del mundo, le guste a la pacatería de ff o no. Que por cierto, casi todo este capítulo es de antes de la realización final de _Quédate_ y si hay similitudes entre ambos pues _Encuentros_ las inspiró. Aunque también el argumento estaba reposando demasiado jaja.**

 **Sí _Alphabetta_ , hubo un motivo por el cual esta actualización no llegó para tu cumpleaños. Ya lo verás (esperemos .). Lo de Kurotsuchi dando esa palmada surgió de nuestras charlas y lo copié, estuvo meses esperando ser escrito y ver la luz jajaja #ValióLaPena. Vamos a solucionar esa dependencia de Obito siempre y cuando no se me desmadren de hormonas (este capítulo tuvo muchas reescrituras porque NO se estaban separando lo suficiente, ujum). Tal como dijiste, mini Obito no engaña - y ya no está tan mini xD Sí, tuvieron esos pensamientos hot sobre el otro a la vez. Ese tipo de coincidencias también son los encuentros que pensé para este fic, me alegra que se haya entendido :D ****Suzaku y Seiryu, los animales acaramelados míticos del amor obidei (?). Sé que Obito estaba esquivando los anzuelos como campeón, con todo el lío que pueden tener. Pero no estaba destinado a salir airoso para siempre, y ya hace tiempo que se me desmadraron. No puedo frenarlos. Que se escriban solos (?)**

 **¡Sayonara y hasta el siguiente!**


	9. Chapter 9

Esa mañana Obito lo esperaba nervioso, dando vueltas en el living de la recepción del hostal. Esta vez no se había olvidado de nada: había cargado las fotografías de Deidara y su cámara con el rollo nuevo. Repasaba a cada rato las cosas que podía decirle, pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Ya tenía demasiado con intentar disimular su entusiasmo y su tonta risa de enamorado frente a las personas, recepcionista incluida. Cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo tintinear alegremente los caños de cobre que colgaban en un acogedor adorno, se levantó de un salto del sillón en el que había intentado tranquilizarse minutos antes. Era Deidara, y recordando que tenía que disimular, se sentó tan rápido como se había incorporado, intentando no llamar la atención.

El chico ni siquiera se anunció y se dirigió directo al living. Se saludaron con una sonrisa, las miradas destellando.

–Vi un cabello despeinado por la ventana y creí que podías ser tú, hm– le sonrió, inclinándose un poco, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco táctico –. Hola.

–Hola, artista– se puso de pie con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz –. ¿Me darías una cita?

Deidara intentó suprimir su expresión, mascullando.

–Qué tonto eres. Sí, hm.

Salieron en silencio, volviendo a hablar una vez estaban en la calle. A Obito le pareció que estaba más frío que el día anterior, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de que hacer.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–Creí que tenías la cita pensada, hm. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Obito lo miró, consciente de que le costaba disimular ante el intenso tránsito de gente.

 _"A cualquier lugar donde estés tú"._

–Supongo que donde sea está bien, pero que haya algo de privacidad.

Algo dentro de Deidara se emocionó, pero al recordar lo que había hecho en la noche antes de dormir, se abochornó mientras intentaba mantener la mirada en esos ojos azabaches.

–Se de un lugar perfecto, hm.

* * *

Pese a que el camino era largo, Deidara tenía sus motivos para no hacerlo por vía aérea. Concretamente, el ver a Obito intentar disimular mientras caminaban, y cuidar de no avisar a todos los shinobi de Iwa de adónde se iría con el extranjero, dado lo vistoso de sus medios de transporte.

–¿No vas a decirme?– preguntó Obito luego de un tiempo, intentando ocultar la curiosidad en su tono.

Habían comprado unas viandas en el camino, pero Deidara no le había dado más pistas al respecto y no podía imaginar adonde lo llevaba.

–Estoy vetado en varios restaurantes de la ciudad. Creí que es un buen momento para mostrarte el linde oriental de Iwa y almorzar al aire libre.

Obito se preguntó si su abrigo sería suficiente, en caso de que la temperatura bajara con rapidez. Pero no iba a preguntarle eso a Deidara, no iba a darle pie para que le tildara de vejete. Y antes de que el chico intuyera sus preocupaciones, continuaría haciéndose el casual.

–¿Vetado? Eres un chico malo, Dei-chan.

–¿Es una pregunta?

–Cuando comprabas, vi que te tachaban de piromaníaco en el negocio al que descartaste ir. En realidad me dio coraje– frunció el ceño. Nadie debería decir cosas así de su Deidara. Realmente sentía ganas de hacerles pagar.

Deidara prefirió ignorar una leve propensión a la aprehensión. Era algo por lo que se pavoneaba ante los genin, no iba con su estilo echarse atrás por lo que Obito pudiera pensar de él.

–Pues que no te lo de. Ellos no tienen la capacidad de comprender mi arte, hm– se detuvo en un claro de alisos pelados por el frío, bajo los cuales crecía una enorme cantidad de gladiolos salvajes, los colores de las flores variando de tonos crema y rosados a amarillentos, naranjas y carmines –. Y hace un buen día para tomarnos un pic-nic en vez de compartirnos con la ciudad, ¿qué te parece?

A Obito le parecía que su pecho no aguantaría tanta felicidad.

–Tengo una manta– se apresuró a sacarla de su tsukuyomi, junto a unos pequeños almohadones.

La colocó sobre el verde más brillante del césped, y entre medio de los almohadones enfrentados dispuso las viandas, mientras Deidara se agachaba y arrodillaba frente a él.

–¿Hay algo que no tengas ahí? Pareces una maleta andante.

–Bueno, todavía no estás tú.

Deidara prefirió reír ante tanta cursilería. No estaba acostumbrado, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

–¿Y cuándo vas a invitarme?

Obito se tomó el tiempo observándolo comer el primer emparedado antes de responder. No era la primera vez en que pensaba en llevarse a Deidara al lugar donde ni los kage tenían acceso.

–Luego de tu cumpleaños– respondió con parquedad.

Deidara levantó una ceja.

–¿Qué vas a regalarme?

–No sería una sorpresa si te lo dijera– y tampoco lo había pensado. Recordando el paquete de fotos, lo sacó del bolsillo interno de su abrigo y se lo alcanzó –. Ayer olvidé dártelas.

Deidara se guardó las fotos muy conforme, pero volvió a insistir.

–¿No me darás una pista, hm?

Y si seguía haciéndole esas caras, Obito no iba a pensar en nada _decente_ para regalarle.

–Qué impaciente y preguntón eres.

–No sonó a queja– y torció una pequeña sonrisa.

Obito lo contempló gravemente.

–No. No la es.

Y, como ambos no se pudieron mantener demasiado tiempo las miradas, las desviaron hacia el claro donde se amontonaban los gladiolos. A Obito se le antojó que un ramo de esas flores naranjas haría destacar mucho más la belleza de Deidara. En cuanto se distrajera, cortaría unas cuantas para dárselas. En vistas de la soledad del lugar, nadie podría quejarse de un pequeño destrozo.

Deidara también dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia las flores y los expresó inmediatamente.

–¿Has visto lo idiotas que se ven esas parejas que se regalan flores? Las cargan tan pomposos, prometiéndose amor eterno con algo efímero, a lo que acaban de acortarle la vida. ¡Ja!– se jactó. Al fin estaba encontrando la manera de lidiar con los bochornos que a veces le atacaban con Obito. Podía comenzar a sentirse cómodo en ese cortejo dilatado si volvía a mantener la naturalidad que le caracterizaba cuando iniciaron su amistad.

El que había perdido toda la comodidad era Obito.

–Uh, quizás no sean tan idiotas…– vale, desde que Rin lo rechazó había creído que todos los que regalaban flores eran unos imbéciles redomados. Pero ahora tenía a Deidara arrodillado en medio de la naturaleza enfrente suyo, y quería llenarlo de flores. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

–¿Crees que cortar unas flores hará que tu amor sea eterno?– aunque nadie lo detectara, Deidara era mucho más empático con Obito que con cualquiera. Y últimamente se estaba preguntando, si la defensa que hacía de la caducidad de las cosas no empezaría a temblar frente a sus sentimientos por el otro. Que fuera la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Obito entendía el punto de Deidara, de hecho, nunca lo había ignorado. Pero estaba siendo feliz, y quería dejar rienda suelta al romántico empedernido que en el fondo era más allá de su racionalidad.

–No lo hará, es algo simbólico. Pero que hace felices a algunas personas– le reconoció, rascándose la nuca con cierta incomodidad.

–Felices y gilipollas, hm– agregó inconmovible.

Obito se estaba impacientando. Él solo quería darle en mano algún día el puto ramo gigante de rosas que ya se había imaginado en su mente. Y ni Deidara podría impedirlo.

–Pero– procuraría recuperar la posta –, ¿estaría mal que te regale unas flores si con eso sonríes cada vez que las veas?

–No hace falta que sean flores para…

–¿Y si quiero que pienses en mi cada vez que las veas, Dei-chan?– los ojos de cachorro terminaron por complicar a Deidara.

Vaya que Obito podía ser muy persistente con lo que quería. Y aunque estaba un poco ruborizado, lo miraba con tanta atención que parecía querer hacerle pensar en una escena vainilla donde llegaba a las puertas de su hogar portando un ramo con su nombre.

Fue muy tarde ya; la escena se había grabado en la cabeza de Deidara. Ahora todos sus argumentos parecían inútiles al lado de un buen par de bombazos. Luego de estar con la boca abierta unos prolongados segundos, logró articular la respuesta más avispada que se le ocurrió.

–¡No seas tonto, hm!

* * *

Luego de terminar el almuerzo más palpitante que habían compartido, Deidara le ofreció internarse un poco más en el bosque. De mínima, podía ser que Obito se olvidara de las cursilerías si lo alejaba de los gladiolos. De máxima, podía tener algo de suerte en medio de la espesura.

Obito caminaba a su lado en silencio, con una sonrisa boba estampada en el rostro. Recorrían una avenida de tierra que lentamente se hacía más angosta, a cuyos lados se elevaban sugi formando un encantador camino verde. Luego de unos metros, el bosque se profundizaba en píceas, abetos y otros árboles que Obito no alcanzó a reconocer. El camino desprendía tanta paz y tranquilidad, que inevitablemente acabó por bajar la guardia. Estaba cansado de rastrear presencias y chakra en un lugar tan abandonado. Interrumpidos solo por los sonidos del bosque, estiró su mano enguantada hacia el brazo desnudo del chico, amagando tomarle la mano con timidez.

El corazón de Deidara dio un vuelco mientras miraba lo que sucedía. Automáticamente abrió la mano, y entrelazó con seguridad sus dedos entre los ajenos. Cada quien sonrió, volviendo a enfocarse en lo que tenían al frente, y por unos momentos la caminata prosiguió igual que antes, ambos felices en su mundo.

Pero Obito no podía evitar otear a Deidara cada tanto, y aquella expresión de paz y felicidad en el rostro normalmente agitado del otro le hacía desear parar el tiempo para admirarlo hasta quedarse ciego. Otra vez volvía a repasar todo lo que le había dicho y los límites que se había impuesto. Otra vez la tentación de romperlos parecía que lograría imponerse a todo. Y se le antojaba que era una mierda, porque estaban en un bosque alejado y solitario, los últimos rastros shinobi perdidos hacía kilómetros, y él negándose a besar a Deidara en nombre de su conciencia personal y de las normas de la sociedad. Ahora que sentía haberse escapado de la sociedad, en medio de tanta naturaleza salvaje, su conciencia parecía ser mucho más débil de lo que creyó. E imaginarse perderse la oportunidad por algo externo e inesperado que no pudiera controlar, le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Quería besarlo. Besarlo y mandar al demonio todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Se detuvo y Deidara también. El artista giró hacia él, sonriendo, su mirada clara comunicándole que había logrado ser paciente por una vez, esperando ese momento; que esperaba un premio al igual que un niño que logra comportarse bien apenas un par de horas.

Al cabo de unos momentos de observación, Deidara rompió el silencio.

–¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarte besar?

Por tantas cosas importantes. Y parecía que ninguna importaría al final del día.

–Es nuestro primer beso. Y quiero que sea especial– logró murmurar Obito.

–Bien. ¿Te busco un mejor paisaje?– argumentó sardónico, señalando a su alrededor.

Logró hacerle reír. Obito simplemente estaba enamorado de la forma tan espontánea y natural de ser de Deidara. Le gustaría ser un poco como él, pero más le gustaba observar eso en el ninja de Iwa.

–Dudo que pueda ser más especial que esto. Pero en verdad quiero… que todo esté en su lugar.

Deidara rodó los ojos, comenzando a perder la paciencia ante tantas excusas. Demasiada le estaba teniendo.

–Mira, a mí el ceremonial nunca me ha importado, hm.

–Lo sé. Es sólo que…

–¡No puedes hacer tanto revuelo por un beso!

Decirlo así hizo a Obito sentirse extremadamente estúpido.

–¡Dei, es que sería nuestro primer beso y, y…!

–¡Bien, quizás no es el primero!

–¿Uh?

–¡¿Qué vas a hacer, eh?!– Deidara le soltó y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, rechinando de rabia.

Obito quiso poner orden, porque Deidara ya se había perdido en otra de sus explosiones temperamentales.

–¿Cómo que no es el primero?

Deidara sintió como el mundo se le caía a los pies, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por eso.

–¿Tienes que ser el primero, acaso?– se puso a la defensiva.

Obito procuró ignorar sus celos.

–No, pero yo dije _nuestro_ primer beso– de un paso, acabó con la distancia que los separaba, mirándolo fijamente. Deidara podía tener un sobresaliente en su parte de inteligencia, lo había averiguado, pero nadie iba quitarle el hábito de leer a un mentiroso en un interrogatorio. No cuando usaba su sharingan, y la tardanza de la respuesta le hizo activarlo.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!– escupió Deidara, visiblemente enojado.

–¿Hay algo de lo que me tenga que enterar, Deidara?

El tono seco le pilló por sorpresa.

–Desactiva esa cosa.

–Claro, respóndeme.

–¿Qué te has creído?– rugió, procurando no retroceder ni un milímetro –. Sabes qué, ¡claro que ya te besé antes! ¡Por eso también es estúpido seguir con esta fachada!

Obito desactivó su dojutsu, pasmado. No le hacía falta usarlo para saber que Deidara le decía la verdad.

–¿Qué?– fue lo único que le salió.

Deidara estaba perceptiblemente nervioso. Había querido evitar eso, tanto, que se le había olvidado. Pero si se lo explicaba, quizás las cosas no saldrían tan mal.

–Fue hace más de un año, cuando viniste a hablar con el Tsuchikage. Fue sólo un beso pequeño, no duró nada– explicó incómodo. Una extraña sensación de sentirse necio se arremolinó sobre su ser.

Obito estaba confundido. ¿Había tenido su primer beso hacía casi dos años, y ni siquiera se había enterado? Aunque le halagara que fuera Deidara, ni siquiera sabía cómo contar aquello, si es que lo hacía.

–Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Entré por tu ventana la noche anterior a que te fueras. El día que compraste el sake para la Hokage.

No quería decir nada más, pero sabía que debía, y la expresión de Obito se lo estaba pidiendo.

–Oye, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sólo quería verte un rato más y luego lo estaba haciendo. Creo que ya me gustabas. Bueno, en realidad fue porque estás demasiado bueno. Hm– carraspeó. No sabía si había aclarado u oscurecido las aguas. Lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba mentir, y al menos, ya no tendría que ocultarlo más.

Obito estaba recordando el sueño recurrente que había tenido en esas épocas. En las que él se sentía sucio y culpable por soñar que Deidara le visitaba por las noches y lo besaba en su cama. Pero más que un invento de su imaginación, al parecer era un recuerdo.

–Oye– lo pinchó Deidara, inquieto ante su silencio.

–Eres un niño.

Eso era lo que Deidara tanto había temido escuchar.

–Eso ya pasó, no tengo por qué volver a hacerlo. Lo siento, aunque…– se trabó, inseguro de censurarse una vez en su vida.

Por supuesto que no.

–No lo siento del todo– enunció –. ¿Estás… molesto?– agregó con prudencia.

Las emociones de Obito corrían muy lejos. No era precisamente enojo lo que sentía, pero sí algo de desengaño. Un poco con Deidara, mucho consigo mismo. No debió permitir todo aquello.

Se había vuelto a equivocar, y lo peor era que no se imaginaba dando marcha atrás. ¿Acaso se había contagiado de la irreflexividad de Deidara? ¿Así era el adulto a cargo, como se lo había asegurado varias veces? ¿Así iba a asegurar que su relación estuviera a salvo de todos? Hasta podía sentir una parte de su ser tildándose de ridículo.

–Volvamos– ordenó secamente.

Deidara lo miró sin poder creer lo que sucedía, pero decidió acompañarle en silencio.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue rápido y silencioso, ambos a bordo de un halcón de arcilla. No era así como se había imaginado Obito el volar solos por primera vez, pero realmente no le apetecía conversar demasiado en aquellos momentos. Podría terminar discutiendo y eso no le parecía producente. Tampoco quería que el chico se hiciera una idea equivocada de toda la situación, pero primero debía poner en orden sus propias ideas. Le señaló desde el aire su hospedaje, y Deidara emprendió el aterrizaje con un chasquido de su lengua.

Si bien quería soltarle un millón de cosas, Deidara tenía decidido no hacerlo. Si Obito creía que él era un inmaduro por un desliz de hacía un año, o quizás dos, se encargaría de demostrarle todo lo contrario. No le iba a hacer oír ni una queja, ni presenciar un solo exabrupto. Además, su orgullo ya estaba bastante herido como para siquiera intentarlo. Y Obito era un hombre muy silencioso cuando quería, o, mejor dicho, siempre que no se trataba de él. Aunque en esos momentos estuviera tan parco con él como con todos.

El aterrizaje fue algo brusco. Ambos se apearon de la creación de arcilla, que volvió a una de las bocas de las manos de Deidara, el cual meditaba acerca de qué decirle al otro.

–Creo que lo mejor será que nos tomemos el resto del día. No saldré de mi habitación, así que puedes finalizar con tu trabajo de hoy y estar tranquilo.

Deidara lo miró con coraje, sus ojos trémulos.

–No estaba trabajando hoy– siseó.

Estaba en su maldita primera cita.

Obito se mordió la lengua por la mala elección de palabras.

–Lo sé– avanzó indeciso, y se inmovilizó sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando en que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones –. Créeme que lo sé. Pero como fue mucho… Descansemos por hoy, ¿sí?

Deidara no podía estar contento, ni mantener la fachada mucho tiempo. Él no quería descansar de Obito. Y mucho menos que Obito tuviera que descansar de él por un ataque hormonal menor a los que tenían muchos de los adolescentes de Iwa.

–¿Tan malo es?– preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Obito se sintió un poco vulnerable. No se esperaba esa pregunta. No cuando las cosas le parecían tan obvias.

En su fuero interno pensaba que Deidara aún era muy inmaduro, aunque le conocía y no quería darle una respuesta que fuera a herirle.

–Necesito reflexionar sobre esto que… nos separa.

–La edad– casi acusó Deidara.

–Sólo no… te precipites. Te prometo que se me pasará– Obito estaba comenzando a odiarse por si estaba haciendo de todo aquello algo más grande. Por si esa sola posibilidad lastimaba a Deidara.

Quiso acercarse a darle un abrazo, pero de repente era demasiado consciente de lo abarrotada que estaba la carretera, y de algunas miradas indiscretas. Él sabía que Deidara era un chico fuerte, lo más probable era que debiera aprender a confiar más en él al respecto, incluso a pesar de que las dudas sobre su madurez hubieran vuelto a invadirle.

Pero si quería tener éxito con él, debía aprender a tratar de confiar. Al menos Deidara se lo había confesado, aunque se preguntaba si alguna vez se lo diría de no haberse presentado la oportunidad.

–Por favor ve a casa, Deidara.

El artista lo miró inescrutable. Obito ni siquiera había pronunciado un "hasta mañana" y ya lo estaba despachando, quizás porque había demasiada gente en la calle. Y aunque no le acomplejaba demostrarle a la chusma que podía tener las relaciones que quisiera con alguien de Konoha, más le interesaba que Obito empezara a verle como a un igual. Así que Deidara decidió no exigirle ni darle esos saludos tampoco.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco, luego de lo cual se giró hasta comprobar que Obito ingresaba a su alojamiento, sin mirar hacia atrás. Pensó que al menos ahora sí estaba haciendo su trabajo, y eso le molestó más.

* * *

Por supuesto que no iría a su casa como Obito le había ordenado. Haría lo que quisiera, como irse a volar a las montañas y encontrar algo para explotar.

Deidara no volvió hasta la caída de la noche, cuando se le acabaron la arcilla y las excusas para no pensar en las cosas que le jodieron su primera cita con Obito. Se obligó a comer, y su malhumor era tan patente que su madre optó por no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Aquello le resultó provechoso, permitiéndole irse a su cuarto con prontitud. Mientras se lavaba los dientes repasó furiosamente la última charla con Obito. Era irónico, porque no quería que lo viera como un niño, y en esos momentos una de las cosas que más extrañó de él luego de la confesión fue que le llamara "Dei-chan". El cambio había sido muy notorio.

Y le dolía como a un loco.

Encontrar las fotos dentro de su chaleco táctico sólo empeoró su humor.

Más enojado aún, separó las mantas de su futón de una patada, acomodó con brutalidad la almohada y decidió pelearse con la bufanda que le había regalado. Pero una vez la tuvo en sus manos, ya no pudo esquivar los recuerdos de cómo se había masturbado allí la noche anterior, aferrado a la prenda y pensando en Obito. El recuerdo de esa misma oscuridad y ese mismo olor sumados al placer que ahora había sido reemplazado por sensaciones negativas terminaron siendo demasiado grandes como para seguirlas ignorando, al igual que lo que ahora terminaba por emborronar su visión por completo.

* * *

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente tardó en llegar para ambos. Deidara no se sentía con ánimos para estar de nuevo en la puerta de aquel hotel y ver adónde quería ir Obito. Seguramente él tampoco se sentiría cómodo con su escolta.

Normalmente, Deidara se habría salteado la misión, a despecho de Onoki y de su salario.

Pero había una mínima posibilidad de que Obito reforzara esas ideas de que él no estaba maduro para una relación, o peor aún, que le sirvieran de excusa, en el supuesto de que no se presentara a cumplir con su deber. Quizás y hasta era más cómodo para Obito estar enamorado de una mujer, y si se dormitaba le daría la razón.

Ante ese último pensamiento, Deidara se puso de pie de un salto. Eso sí que no. Si Obito tenía problemas extras, que se lo dijera a la cara. Además, él podía ser todo lo adulto y maduro que el otro quisiera; estaba decidido a demostrárselo.

Pero pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué importarle la opinión del otro a la hora de tomar una decisión. Ése no era él.

Decidió salir por la ventana de su cuarto; luego pensaría en el desayuno.

Aminoró el paso cuando comprendió que, si lo hacía por Obito, quizás no era lo más maduro del mundo. Ni siquiera era lo suyo hacer cosas para impresionar a las demás personas. Mucho menos cosas no artísticas, como cumplir con puntualidad su misión.

Claro que, si no iba, Obito podía seguir con esas ideas raras.

Estaba hecho un lío.

 _"Y luego me dice niño"._

Estúpido Uchiha.

–Nii… ¡Deidara-nii!– finalmente prestó atención a la conocida voz. A pocos metros, Kurotsuchi se le acercaba corriendo, cargando una bolsa que desprendía un fuerte aroma mixturado –. ¿Piensas tanto en Obito que ya ni me saludas?

Deidara no fingió su expresión de hartazgo.

–No todo es lo que te imaginas enana. ¿Qué es eso?

–Hierbas para la cadera del abuelo. Insiste en hacer un tratamiento tradicional.

–¿Y los médicos shinobi?– comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose con lentitud al nivel superior.

–Dice que no puede confiar más en esas técnicas modernas e ignorar los remedios de sus ancestros.

Deidara se rio con sorna, y Kurotsuchi decidió explayarse en su respuesta.

–¿Recuerdas el resfrío que tuvo la semana pasada? Ayer decidió tomar aire de la montaña para limpiar sus pulmones, no asistió a su sesión con el médico y el frío le dio en la cadera– completó, regodeándose en la historia.

–¿Hace cinco años que sigue ese tratamiento y lo interrumpe así como así?

Deidara resopló. Él preocupándose por sus tonterías, mientras que el Tsuchikage hacía de las suyas. Pensar en las necedades de Onoki le hizo recordar a los prejuicios de Obito, y apretó los puños con rabia. A lo mejor, cuanto más crecían las personas más estúpidas se hacían. Con un leve escalofrío, pensó en que era más sabio morir joven.

–Está viejo– determinó Kurotsuchi. Miró a sus alrededores, y cubriéndose los labios con las manos enguantadas, le cuchicheó –: Te lo he dicho. Ya no debe seguir.

–No estoy de ánimos para oír tus teorías de nuevo, hm– decidió cortar por lo sano.

Aunque últimamente, Kurotsuchi llevaba un buen tiempo sin protestar sobre los errores de su abuelo. Era extraño, más no le importaba en aquel momento.

Kurotsuchi afinó los ojos, escrutándolo.

–¿Pasó algo con Obito?

Deidara se colocó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Qué no pasó, hm.

–¡Oh, por kami!– Kurotsuchi dio un pequeño salto, se detuvo, y reanudó la marcha para que Deidara no la dejara atrás.

Se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole seguir.

–¡¿Lo hicieron?!– a claras vistas quería gritar lo que había sido un ahogado susurro, apretando hasta rajar un poco la bolsa artesanal, los ojos abiertos como cuencos mientras se sonrojaba.

–¡Claro que no!– saltó Deidara, con el mismo tono y expresión que los de ella –. ¡Y ahora camina normal, hm!– la esquivó con rapidez.

Kurotsuchi intentó suprimir una sensación de desilusión.

–¿Qué te pasó, entonces?– contempló a Deidara con atención.

De repente, el perfil de su amigo se le antojó mustio y severo, la mirada, críptica. No logró reconocer a su amigo en esa expresión.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras desaceleraban el paso.

–Se enteró de la noche que lo besé dormido.

El crujido de la bolsa de su amiga sólo sirvió para helar un poco más su alma.

–¿Qué te dijo?– Kurotsuchi sonaba muy tranquila de repente.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua.

–Estupideces, hm– sonó impaciente.

Kurotsuchi sabía que, a partir de ese punto, Deidara no querría explicarle mucho más. Y también sabía que sólo ella estaba allí en esos momentos para escucharle. Tenía paciencia para intentar sonsacarle las cosas lentamente, así que la cadera de su abuelo podía esperar; después de todo, no era como si el viejo no se lo mereciera lo suficiente.

–¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?– prosiguió, observando como unos niños hacían gritar de hartazgo a un verdulero.

El paso de Deidara se hizo más vacilante.

–Quiero explotarle una bomba en la cara, hm.

Y después de eso, sólo había una pequeña probabilidad, podría besarlo. Y golpearlo nuevamente, eso ya no sabía muy bien por qué.

Se sentía mal.

El que Kurotsuchi pudiera asomarse a contemplar aquello, era sólo una coincidencia.

–¿Y luego?

–Y luego…

Se tildó, mirando perdido al horizonte de la calle. No había un _"y luego"_ , sólo un nudo en su garganta.

–Deidara-nii, tú no eres así. Si estás así, es porque Obito te importa– habló con voz suave –. ¿Qué haría el Deidara que conozco si llegara de repente a esta situación?

Deidara chasqueó la lengua, con esos pobres argumentos Kurotsuchi no lo iba a convencer de nada. El Deidara que ella conocía iría a por Obito, le gritaría las cuarenta, lo callaría partiéndole la boca de un beso.

–Enana, gracias, hm– y se largó a correr calle arriba.

Kurotsuchi parpadeó algo sorprendida por la efectividad de sus palabras, y sonrió. Si había convencido tan rápido a alguien como Deidara, entonces nada podría detenerla en su objetivo.

–Sólo espérame, Iwagakure– apretó los puños con decisión, reanudando con exagerada tranquilidad la marcha. Su abuelo podía aguardarla otro poco más.

* * *

Obito no había dormido en toda la noche, alternando entre sentirse conflictuado y acusarse de cobarde. Cuando el sol comenzó a colarse por entre las rendijas de su ventanal, se levantó de la cama con un suspiro y enfiló hacia el baño. Un baño y unas cubetas de agua caliente parecían lo único viable a esas alturas.

Sentado en la honda bañera de madera, cuando sus músculos comenzaron a aflojarse, él mismo comenzó a claudicar frente a los pensamientos que le habían atosigado toda la noche. Estaba siendo demasiado intransigente con Deidara, un adolescente todavía, que lo era más aún cuando lo besó aquella vez. Cuando se preguntó qué habría estado buscando Deidara al hacerlo, y recordó las torpes palabras del muchacho al respecto, sólo tuvo la certeza de que el lío que habría tenido en su cabeza y su corazón de seguro fueron mayores que los que él mismo estaba experimentando.

¿Y qué derecho tenía a exigirle, cuando él mismo se había enamorado de alguien tan joven? De un momento a otro, sus exigencias le parecían rozar con la falsedad.

Ni nombrar que, aunque no le agradaba el no haber estado consciente, una parte de él era feliz por saber que Deidara había sido su primer beso. Se llevó los dedos a los labios unos instantes, para enseguida echarse una cubeta de agua en la cabeza y darse con que se estaba enfriando. Se apresuró en ponerle término a su aseo, saliendo de la bañera sintiéndose fresco y renovado.

El baño le había abierto el apetito, y con ese renovado buen humor, las ganas de buscar a Deidara, regalarle unas flores, pedirle perdón y llevarlo a una nueva cita se impusieron a toda huella de cansancio. Apenas hubo terminado unos cuantos tazones de sopa, volvió a su habitación para abrigarse bien y cargar la cámara de fotos junto a todo el dinero del que disponía.

Salió pensando en que ya no le importaba si Deidara no quería flores muertas, porque de seguro no se negaría a algo de pastelería tradicional para él solo. Obito presupuso, acertadamente, que la comida podía ser para Deidara otra de esas efímeras explosiones de arte que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

Salía de la panadería con una bolsa de bambú caliente cuando lo divisó caminando a paso acelerado por la calle. Deidara le había ganado de mano y le descubriría habiendo salido sin él otra vez, lo cual era un problema.

Pero Obito decidió afrontar la situación con otro enfoque. Apuró el paso y pronto lo interceptó por su costado izquierdo, aunque a una distancia prudencial.

–Ey– lo saludó. El joven rubio se frenó bruscamente y giró la cabeza para verlo, anonadado.

–¿Qué haces afuera?– contuvo la voz para no llamar la atención.

Obito elevó la bolsa de papel bambú, que crujió un poco al tiempo que lanzaba los aromas cálidos de esencia de vainilla y harina de arroz.

–Lo siento por volver a escaparme, pero esto lo valía.

Deidara disimuló de inmediato toda la gula que aquel aroma calentito le había provocado. Tal parecía que Obito saboteaba el bien de su misión sólo para ir por los primeros panes de la mañana. Hasta cabía la posibilidad de que esa no fuera la primera vez.

Algo en su expresión alertó a Obito.

–No pensé que me descubrirías– se rascó la nuca –. Son para… Son para ti. Quería sorprenderte y pedirte perdón por… Haber sido un tonto contigo.

Obito esperó que hubiera shinobi que supieran aplicar la palma mística en aquella calle, porque iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro si Deidara seguía mirándole así, sin responderle absolutamente nada.

Al cabo de un rato de hacerlo sufrir a consciencia, el chico tomó la bolsa que se le ofrecía, intentando adivinar por los olores qué habría allí adentro.

–No pienses que con comida me olvidaré de todo, hm.

Obito sonrió con nerviosismo.

–Yo… Si no estás enojado, yo pensé que podríamos…– inspiró con fuerza, todo le estaba resultando difícil, como cuando era un adolescente –. Que podríamos tener la cita que ayer corté.

Lo miró con miedo, ignorando que había ablandado algo en el corazón de Deidara.

Deidara sólo quería mostrarse frío como Obito se había comportado el día anterior. Pero si aquello era la madurez, entonces debía admitir que le estaba costando horrores mantenerla. Un poco más, e iba a dolerle.

–Estúpido– largó al fin –. Camina de una vez, bobo, hm– lo esquivó con premura, para iniciar el mismo camino que el día anterior.

Si Obito le seguía mirando a los ojos, se daría cuenta de que había corrido a por él desde la primera hora de la mañana. Y no iba a demostrarle eso, no cuando lo que se olía en aquella bolsa pesada resultaba ser para su exclusivo deleite.

* * *

Llevaban unos minutos paseando, Obito nervioso con las manos en la espalda poniéndose a la altura del rápido caminar de Deidara, quien engullía sin miramientos uno de los bollos de pan de arroz relleno de mochi.

–No pienses que ya estoy conforme contigo hm– habló con la boca llena, mientras se chupaba los dedos que se le habían manchado.

Obito apenas sonrió levemente, entre avergonzado y enternecido.

–No, pues, yo, está bien, tómate tu tiempo– balbuceó apurado, viendo al piso cuando la mirada de Deidara se dirigió a él.

Deidara masticó más despacio, poniéndole atención al gesto. Le gustaba, y eso le cabreaba.

Tomó otro bollo.

–Esta vez te abrigaste mucho– observó, por decir algo. No entendía por qué aún no le cantaba las cuarenta y le partía la boca de un beso. A lo mejor, esas cuestiones eran más difíciles de lo que creía, u Obito se las ponía así. Observó como el moreno levantaba un poco la mirada.

–Sí.

Se hizo otro silencio mientras caminaban sin rumbo.

–Estuve pensando mucho– Obito volvió a hablar –. Debiste sentir muchas cosas cuando me besaste, y debiste estar más confundido aún. ¿Me equivoco?– lo escrutó con intensidad.

Deidara jugueteó inconscientemente con el segundo bollo crujiente.

–Sólo no pensé mucho, hm– admitió, sintiéndose entre contrariado y algo regañado. Le molestaba verse obligado a reflexionar más de la cuenta sobre el tema –. Lo hice porque quise– subió la voz.

Obito se aseguró de no estar siendo observado cuando sonrió un poco, cerrando los ojos. Imaginándose a Deidara siendo atrevido e inocente a la vez. Aquello bastaba para olvidarse de todo y abrazarlo en medio de la calle. Pero aun debía contenerse otro poco.

–Ya no siento enojo. Me hubiese gustado estar consciente– algo en el alma de Deidara se encogió –. Pero me pongo un poco presumido al pensar que fuiste mi primer beso, sabes– se rio nerviosamente. En esos momentos, se sentía como una colegiala detrás de su senpai, en vez de que el adolescente fuera Deidara.

El artista escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención, su corazón disparado.

–Aunque la próxima vez– se le paró en frente, logrando que Deidara le correspondiera la mirada –. Sería bueno que me avises.

El joven artista ignoró el calor en su rostro. El propio sonrojo de Obito y aquella expresión pacífica que le dedicaba le indicaban que podía relajarse, que ya todo volvía a su cauce.

–Entonces, prepárate– dobló la bolsa y se la puso debajo de la axila, avanzando hacia él.

–¡Espera!– exclamó demasiado alto, y mientras estiraba los brazos para detener al chico que iba a abalanzársele, se dio cuenta de lo aglomerada que era aquella pequeña calle –. Espera, espera– susurró, comenzando a reírse.

Deidara resopló, y Obito lo sintió más adorable que nunca. Presionó con suavidad un hombro cubierto de gruesa tela y el otro ahora cubierto de una tela de red negra, intentando mantener la distancia. Cuanto más dura se hacía la mirada de Deidara, más fuerte se hacía la tentación.

–Dei-chan, eres tan impaciente.

Deidara retrocedió despacio, como si le lastimara.

–Una cosa más– su expresión se hizo adusta –. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

–Sólo Kurotsuchi, hm– el otro se tensó –. No le dirá a nadie. No es para nada fiel a Onoki-sensei– aclaró despreocupado. Obito abrió mucho los ojos ante la información, pero hizo un gesto de que mantendría la confidencialidad sobre aquel tema.

Únicamente le faltaba asegurarse de algo más para estar de nuevo tranquilo y feliz con Deidara.

–¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Dijimos que esperaríamos, y al menos eso es lo que yo haré.

Y se lo decía con tanta dulzura, que Deidara estaba contemplando la posibilidad de tirarle una tarántula C-1 a la cara. Sólo porque el discípulo del Tsuchikage no podía atacar en plena calle al enviado de la Hokage, fue que decidió volver a los bollos, atacando uno de un gran mordisco.

–Te salvas por poco, Uchiha– tragó –. Por muy poco.

Obito se mordió los labios; ya no sabía cómo disimular la manera en que miraba a Deidara y la felicidad que se le escapaba por la boca.

–No quiero volver a provocar la ira del jonin artista más letal de aquí– le guiñó un ojo, zalamero.

Deidara afiló los suyos.

–Ten un poco, porque sabes reconocer cuando estás frente a un artista.

Obito lo aceptó el trozo de pan de inmediato, algo hambriento.

–¿Tan fácil es halagarte?– le bromeó, reanudando la marcha.

Deidara empezó a corretearlo, descargándole un puntapié en el trasero.

* * *

Entre broma y broma, habían llegado a una minúscula plazoleta al costado de una calle donde pasaban carretas, mulas y hombres cargando maderas y otros materiales de construcción. Se sentaron en el único banquito que quedaba en pie entre los restos de escombros blancos y grises, Deidara revolviendo en la bolsa para sacar lo último que quedaba, dos pequeños daifuku mochi de fina elaboración. Uno se veía rosado, el otro parecía contener algo verde en su interior. Como no le gustaban los de matcha, le dio el de té a Obito, mientras que él acababa con el de fresas. Inocentemente, Obito lo aceptó con ilusión, enternecido por tan bello gesto de parte de Deidara.

De reojo le veía degustar el bocadillo; parecía que le gustaba. Enseguida notó que la mano derecha del chico reposaba tranquila sobre la piedra y se dio cuenta muy tarde de que estaba moviendo la izquierda suya en aquella dirección. Si era cuidadoso, y escudriñó nerviosamente a todas las personas que pasaban a paso apurado, podía rozarlo. Hacerle un breve mimo. Sentir su piel un poco antes de volver a la normalidad.

Un calor se disparó desde detrás de su cuello, y una incipiente premura le acució los hombros. Quiso mover más la mano, pero su cuerpo se había puesto rígido. Se repitió que aquello no podía ser tan difícil, y fue consiguiendo que sus dedos comenzaran a caminar muy despacio sobre la roca. Unos centímetros antes de llegar a la tan ansiada piel, su mano se detuvo, algo sudada. ¿Qué pensaría Deidara si le acariciaba una mano sudada? Quería secársela contra el pantalón, pero su cuerpo tampoco obedecía a la hora de alejar su mano.

Por un momento se le antojó que su mano tenía vida propia y que quería estar allí, al lado de la de Deidara. Se hallaba en un verdadero atolladero, tanto que su repentina rigidez llamó la atención de Deidara.

Mientras repasaba los últimos toques de la fresa en su boca, el joven artista movió su cabeza como un reflejo, notando a Obito algo extraño. Por mucho que le vio el perfil, no logró dar con lo que sucedía, así que su mirada bajó para encontrarse con un brazo con algunas descargas motoras, y una mano con los dedos apuntando a la suya, a corta distancia de su piel. La posición de los dedos de Obito asemejaban un poco a los de una garra, y sin pensárselo dos veces atrapó aquella mano atribulada, pasando sus dedos rápidamente por debajo de los otros.

Obito tragó con fuerzas, viendo asombrado cómo sus manos estaban juntas por el firme sostén de Deidara. Cuando vio sus ojos en busca de explicaciones, sólo encontró una sonrisa despreocupada y una actitud fresca y fluida. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los más pequeños, y ocultó un poco ambas manos entre sus cuerpos, mientras una húmeda lengua le hacía unas cosquillas que ya sentía más familiares. Poco a poco fue soltando una sonrisa infantil, reflejo de la expresión suelta de Deidara. Le estaba mirando embelesado, cuando un gran pájaro le tiró con fuerza algo en el regazo.

Sus reflejos de jonin no respondieron esta vez, el rollito deslizándose hacia el piso. Deidara se agachó y se lo alcanzó, haciéndole sonrojarse mientras lo recibía con su mano libre. El rubio le miraba con una sonrisa de gato, sin estar dispuesto a soltarle la mano. Obito optó por desatar el nudo con sus dientes, hasta que precisó de sus manos para hacer el sello de liberación. Pero Deidara no lo soltaba, así que aplicó todo el chakra que pudo a su mano derecha.

–¿Te olvidaste de hacer sellos con una sola mano?– se burló Deidara, pero enseguida calló al ver que el papel se libraba de la tinta sepia que indicaba el jutsu de sellado.

Obito extendió el papel con su única mano libre, mientras sus otros dedos tamborileaban contra la piel cándida que sostenían. Deidara lo lamió con más fuerza, justo cuando Obito sintió que le habían echado una piedra enorme al estómago.

–Tengo que volver a Konoha de inmediato– soltó con decepción.

El agarre de Deidara se aflojó como respuesta, para luego volver a hacerse férreo.

–No me gastes bromas, aún no te perdono todo hm.

Obito lo miró, desolado.

–Quisiera que fuera una broma, Dei.

Deidara leyó ansioso el pergamino que le extendía, donde la Hokage le exigía volver por falta de personal para una importante misión diplomática en Suna.

Eso parecía un avance para la carrera de Obito, pero seguía significando que lo quitarían de su lado. Le apretó un poco más la mano sin darse cuenta, mientras su corazón latía desagradablemente veloz.

–Pero, ¿ya te tienes que ir? ¿Y qué pasa con tus vacaciones, hm? ¿Cómo te lo va a pagar?– disparó sus interrogantes.

La oscura mirada que tanto le gustaba se escapó de él.

–Tsunade-sama es una líder dura y no le importan esas cuestiones– su voz sonaba débil.

Deidara se enojó, con ella y con todos los kage.

–Ni siquiera sabes cuánto va a durar esa misión. ¡Ni siquiera te va a dejar terminar tus vacaciones aquí, hm!

El enojo le hizo soltar la mano de Obito, reacomodándose en el banco para observar con odio a todos los paseantes.

Obito buscó su mano, esta vez sin temores, y la tomó con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de reunir.

–Si es así, las voy a terminar bien. Contigo– declaró mientras le movía unos mechones que le cayeron sobre el rostro al agitarse, buscando llamar su atención.

La mirada irascible de Deidara escondía en el trasfondo celeste una verdadera tristeza. Obito deseó poder arrancarla de cuajo y quedarse allí con él. Pero la misiva de Tsunade era urgente, y encontraría el modo de cobrárselas más adelante.

–Pero…

–Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, ¿qué opinas?– se guardó el odioso papel y tomando su otra mano, las juntó para cubrirlas con las suyas.

Deidara soltó una sarta de insultos y se enojó cuando el agarre de Obito se alejó, tomándole él de las manos esta vez. El ninja de Konoha le dejó hacer, contrariado por el nudo que sentía en la garganta y la extraña sonrisa que insistía en permanecer en su cara sólo por observar las reacciones de Deidara a todo.

Quería ver eso, y mucho más.

–No vamos a avisar a Onoki-sensei– resolvió Deidara –. Lo haré yo cuando te hayas ido, al viejo no le va a importar hm.

Y aunque era tarea para su chico, Obito estuvo de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa le parecía ahora un enorme peligro que podía robarles las pocas horas que les quedaban. Un tiempo precioso que quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo a su lado.

Se puso de pie.

–Tengo una cámara con pocas fotos y un chico de Iwa al que voy a extrañar. ¿Se te ocurre alguna sugerencia?

Deidara tomó arcilla de su bolsa y comenzó a esculpir un halcón liviano pero fuerte; hizo señas a Obito para que se apartara antes de largarlo sobre la plazoleta, acabando con el precario equilibrio de los escombros. El halcón, de unos tres metros de altura, se elevó encima de Obito, mientras su creador saltaba a su cuello. El Uchiha iba a imitarle, cuando una mano con lengua se estiró para ayudarle a subir. La tomó y se sentó detrás suyo, olvidado del espacio personal allí arriba y de las personas que iban dejando atrás.

El aire fresco fue inclemente con su piel, al igual que la larga cabellera cegándolo cada tanto. Miró hacia abajo con algo de vértigo que fue desapareciendo, mientras se sujetaba mejor de la cintura de Deidara y observaba la particular arquitectura de Iwagakure, anonadado por las vistas. El vuelo se hizo más rápido y empinado, y pese a que los filosos bordes rocosos llamaban su atención, más lo hacía la cercanía de Deidara y su suave aroma dulzón en el pelo. Le hubiera gustado distraerse más tiempo con aquel tesoro entre sus brazos, pero el halcón comenzó a sobrevolar un pequeño peñasco de piedra blanca caliza. Deidara se soltó con suavidad de su agarre y le provocó pánico al verle ponerse de pie sobre el cuello de la escultura.

Su pánico empeoró al ver que el chico se posaba de una zancada en el peñasco.

–¡Deidara!

Deidara se acomodó el cabello detrás de los hombros y el flequillo, además de su bandana de Iwagakure y la larga manga borravino.

–Sácame aquí tu bendita foto, hm– y compuso una media sonrisa debajo de una mirada orgullosa.

Obito tardó un poco en salir de su asombro y comprobar que el halcón volaba sosteniéndolo solo. Superada la impresión inicial, sacó la cámara de fotos y apuntó esperando lograr un buen foco. Deidara lucía más hermoso que nunca con ese fondo de rocas blancas, rosadas y grisáceas salpicadas cada tanto de micas brillantes. Apretó el botón cuando creyó lograrlo, y aunque se moría por seguir fotografiándolo, la aprehensión pudo más.

–Bien, ahora vuelve aquí– su voz se oyó tan temblorosa, que Deidara echó a reír –. ¡Dei-chan!

–¿Y si no quiero?– el halcón comenzó a alejarse un poco. Obito hundió sus dedos fríos en la arcilla.

–¡Deidara!

Luego de una carcajada, el halcón se acercó al peñasco y Deidara se dispuso a saltar. Obito ni siquiera le dejó hacerlo bien, tomándolo del tórax y acomodándolo en la cruz del animal mientras Deidara protestaba a viva voz.

–Te quiero bien y seguro– le habló grave al oído, sus cuerpos totalmente pegados –. Júrame que no harás más locuras hasta que vuelva.

Deidara se quejó, Obito le estaba pidiendo imposibles, pero con una cercanía tal que le hacía derretirse sin saber qué hacer entre sus brazos.

–¡Deidara!– exclamó enérgicamente, haciéndole una llave en los brazos e inmovilizándolo contra su cuerpo.

La piel de Deidara se erizó en su cuello, espalda y brazos, mientras un gemido moría en su garganta antes de hacerse oír. Sentía el pecho agitado de Obito contra su espalda, y él sentía el tórax del rubio sacudirse al borde de la hiperventilación.

–Tonto, hm– alcanzó a articular, mientras el halcón comenzaba a bajar en picada, logrando hacer gritar al morocho.

A pocos metros de una calle concurrida y provocando el pánico en los transeúntes y su propio acompañante, el halcón retomó el vuelo como una aguja hacia las nubes. Deidara apenas escuchaba los gritos de Obito y sus propias carcajadas, ensordecido por el viento azotando en sus oídos. Lejos quedaron las personas, los sucesivos niveles de la aldea y los árboles. Mientras el vuelo se iba estabilizando y el halcón comenzaba a disminuir la cantidad de aleteos, Obito dejó de gritar y sentir vértigo, acostumbrándose ante la inmensidad del paisaje por debajo de sus pies. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrado a Deidara con demasiada fuerza, pero el chico no daba señales de enterarse, inmerso en su mundo donde todo parecía entretenido. Despacio se fue animando a ver más y más, prestando atención al dedo de Deidara que le mostraba una bandada de pájaros, una tormenta hacia la izquierda o una nube de extrañas formas hacia el noroeste.

Fue hacia esa nube donde el halcón se dirigió.

–¿Hace mucho vuelas?– gritó, asombrado de la pericia y confianza de Deidara en el vuelo.

–Desde que robé el kinjutsu– gritó volteando el rostro; sus cabellos golpearon con fuerza el rostro del otro –. Dos años o más– completó a viva voz.

Obito asintió, para luego empezar a aflojar su agarre. Una mano fría con una lengua húmeda lo retuvieron, al tiempo que se adentraban en la nube y su cuerpo comenzaba a helarse y mojarse de un momento a otro, como en una tormenta.

–¡Dei!

Deidara hizo que el halcón la atravesara a toda potencia, aunque ambos quedaron tiritando y le pareció que la arcilla empezaría a afectarse. El sol iba a ponerse pronto, por lo que el ave empezó a descender en círculos de decenas de metros, mientras Obito vitoreaba de la alegría. Deidara solo contempló su mano sobre las otras más grandes en su regazo, mientras el halcón hacía pie encima del techo del hotel de Obito y algunas personas protestaban y otras se oían burlescas.

Deidara estaba acostumbrado, pero Obito se sorprendió unos instantes, recordando su infancia y adolescencia en el barrio Uchiha. Algunos siguieron su camino en cuanto les clavó la mirada, los más siguieron criticando a Deidara sin inmutarse. Ello le hizo darse cuenta de cómo lo sostenía, y se soltó con rapidez, mientras el rubio se apeaba y la arcilla perdía consistencia. Bajó de un salto, escuchando a Deidara protestar por no lograr aún superar algunos problemas elementales con el agua mientras el pájaro de presa era engullido nuevamente.

–Seguro en tu hotel– comentó mientras bajaban como sombras y pasaban por la recepción –. No te puedes quejar.

Obito recibió la llave de su habitación y le hizo una seña, internándose por los pasillos.

–Tuve un excelente guía y guardaespaldas. Incluso me perdonó que me escapara un par de veces.

–Hm, espero que sólo haya sido un par.

–Claro que fue solo un par– abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar primero. Mientras ponía la llave, un nudo se atoró en su garganta –. Te voy a extrañar.

Vio su anhelo reflejado en los ojos que tanto quería.

Deidara no sabía qué decir. Que no exagerara, que era un blando, que él también lo iba a extrañar, que desobedeciera y se quedara. Al final, sólo atinó a estirarle la mano. Obito la tomó y lo abrazó, mientras Deidara se perdía en su perfume. Almizcle y menta. Un abrigo húmedo que quizás no le ayudaría para el resto del viaje.

Estaba divagando cuando Obito le soltó y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. Su pulso se aceleró para inmediatamente sentirse un poco ingenuo cuando vio que el abrigo desaparecía en la espiral de su ojo derecho y Obito iba a por la maleta, de donde sacó otro abrigo muy parecido y se lo puso.

–Con esto estaré bien– sonrió, pero Deidara no lo hizo.

Obito creyó que estaba en problemas ante una situación tan desconocida. Lo mejor sería irse lo más pronto posible sin mirar atrás. En esos momentos tenía serias dudas acerca de su capacidad shinobi para obedecer órdenes.

–Te enviaré algunas fotos cuando lleve la cámara a la tienda– hizo con desorden su maleta, para terminar absorbiendo todo sin criterio con su kamui –. Espero que la que te saqué allá en la montaña me haga compañía– le quitó la llave a la puerta –. ¿Me acompañas a la entrada?

El abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Cuídate, hm– dijo parcamente Deidara.

Los ojos de Obito se humedecieron, sin saber que a los de Deidara les pasaba lo mismo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarle la coronilla y el cabello.

–Te voy a extrañar.

–Yo también tonto, hm.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron y cruzaron el umbral tomados de la mano, aunque al acercarse a la recepción Deidara consideró que debían separarse. Serían sólo unos meses, y ya nunca más tendrían que ocultarse ante nadie. Podía hacerlo.

Para Obito fue difícil concentrarse en las palabras despedida de la recepcionista, lo mismo para Deidara. Cuando cruzaron la puerta aspiraron el fresco aire de la ahora gris Iwa, y comenzaron a descender lentamente por las calles, escalinatas y niveles, hasta llegar al playón frente al cual se alzaban las fuertes puertas que custodiaban la entrada a la aldea.

Frenaron unos instantes para intercambiar miradas, y como en una sinfonía sincronizada, retomaron el avance hasta dos robustos guardias que les miraban desagradables. Deidara les informó que su misión había terminado, con la venia del Tsuchikage, y que debían dejar ir al ninja de Konoha. Luego de una rápida inspección a Obito, les abrieron las puertas y les siguieron algunos pasos, mientras ellos se iban alejando.

Obito inspiró nervioso mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de la espalda y las notaba algo sudadas.

–Dei-chan, fueron unas hermosas vacaciones. No esperaba que terminaran así, pero fui más feliz que muchas veces aquí contigo.

Deidara sintió como si el mundo entero temblara.

–Por favor cuídate mucho, sé que te gusta el riesgo pero quisiera que te cuides, que estés bien, que…

–Para ya, viejo– le interrumpió entre risas.

–¡Dei!– chilló haciéndole reír con más ganas; no le gustaba eso de ser el viejo, aunque no pudiera hacer demasiado por cambiarlo.

Los guardias comenzaron a hablar fuerte, oyéndose cada tanto una suerte de mofa.

Obito decidió concentrarse en lo que el paisaje le ofrecía: dejando esas montañas, tenía por delante un bosque que se iba oscureciendo más y más a medida que el sol se ponía entre los tonos del crepúsculo. Su vista se iba acostumbrando progresivamente al avance de la oscuridad, y le sorprendió divisar algunas lucecillas amarillas en las partes más oscuras del bosque. Más cerca suyo, estaba Deidara, con todo lo que significaba ahora para él.

Engañosamente pequeño, dorado y brillante, una energía incontenible escapando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y atrayéndolo como una luciérnaga hacia una fuente de luz en medio de la penumbra. Impredecible, rebelde, incomprensible para sus agotados esquemas. Sanamente alocado y original, quería alzarlo en brazos y llevárselo hacia su kamui, hacia ese bosque, pedirle volar una vez más. Deidara era extraño, porque era como la belleza del caos. Era su brillante pedazo de oro que expulsaba luces fieramente adonde vaya, su gota de agua en el desierto. Deseaba que se fueran a hacer una vida juntos a cualquier parte, más allá de los límites y los últimos arcoiris del firmamento.

Tan bonito en su uniforme borravino.

–Volveré lo más rápido que pueda– prometió mientras le tomaba las manos.

Deidara tembló con ligereza, aunque eso no escapó de la visión de Obito.

Los guardias comenzaron a gritar algunas groserías que le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

–No les escuches– cortó el tren de sus pensamientos, acostumbrado como estaba a hacer su vida más allá de los rumores de los shinobi de su aldea –. Más te vale que sea rápido, porque iré a buscarte adonde sea que estés.

–Para tu cumpleaños– se aceleró –. Para tu cumpleaños estaré aquí. Contigo. Espérame.

Deidara sonrió y Obito le dio un estrujón, decidido a que ciertas cosas no le importaran.

Las carcajadas estallaron y le silbaron a Deidara algo sobre que se había encontrado un sopla espaldas de la peor aldea. Obito los miró con odio, activando su sharingan; mientras Deidara continuaba feliz el abrazo, totalmente ajeno al mundo y solo consciente de estar con el hombre que amaba.

Las risas cesaron, y antes de llamar más la atención y meterse en problemas, Obito se separó de Deidara, le tomó de los hombros con firmeza y le estampó un beso en los labios, los ojos celestes abriéndose más y más de la sorpresa.

Con un chasquido sus labios se separaron, y antes de que no pudiera partir nunca más, Obito le sonrió y se internó en el bosque corriendo como el fugitivo que, en parte, se sentía que era.

Resoplando sin poder creérselo, la boca abierta y una expresión estúpida, Deidara pensó que el otro se las había cobrado por aquel beso robado. Sus pies caminaron unos pasos perdidos, para luego levantar los brazos y gritar hasta vaciar sus pulmones.

–¡SÍ, HM!

Corriendo entre luciérnagas, Obito alcanzó a escuchar el eco de aquel grito feliz y sonrió apretando el paso para no fallar en su misión, con el corazón disparado como el de un ratón.

Deidara necesitaba compartir su alegría con alguien.

–¡Para ustedes, imbéciles!– señaló a los guardias al darse vuelta.

Se encontró con un bizarro panorama. Los guardias, claramente metidos en un genjutsu que identificó al instante, se besaban apasionadamente contra las puertas, intentando meterse mano bajo los pantalones.

Reconociendo la mano, o mejor, los ojos de Obito tras aquello, volvió risueño hacia las puertas, decidiendo que no les iba a sacar del genjutsu para que los encontrara algún homofóbico de más alta posición. No tendrían por qué haber caído si eran tan fuertes, y de todos modos a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a la entrada de Iwagakure en ese momento.

–Si siguen así, voy a pensar que les gusta, hm– les silbó mientras pasaba a su lado y se metía las manos en el bolsillo.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Bienvenidos sean los nuevos años 20. Ha sido un enorme tiempo y por ello el capítulo que iría partido fue publicado así, tómenlo como doble ración. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza en la actualización (¿queda alguien allí?). Quería hacerlo para cerrar el año, pero mejor quedó para la inauguración del nuevo.** ** _Alphabetta_ , este tiene que ser el regalo más tardón que te han dado, me escondo debajo de una mesa. Originalmente i** **ban a ser dos capítulos, cal y arena. ¿Motivos? Necesito igualarlos más en sus diferencias porque no quiero se Obito se ande con rodeos el día del cumpleaños de Dei. Pero me dolió tanto y querían más estar juntos, que no pude ni quise hacerlo. Aún quedan cosas que solucionar en sus historias antes de poder juntarse.**

 ** _FaithInLife_ , lindo nik y más aún tu review. Cuando la leí en Octubre, estaba que no caía en mí por la profundidad, calidad y sentimiento de tus palabras. Muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuánta satisfacción me dieron. Coincido, Obito era un amor y me gusta cada tanto explorar mundos donde toda la tragedia no le sucedió. Pienso lo mismo de la personalidad de Tobi, y fue algo que quise inocular aquí, me costó bastante medirlo al principio. Me alegro que lo interpretes así. Lo del dialogo es interesante, te cuento que de adolescente no sabía cómo escribir fics por lo que sólo me salían los personajes dialogando (curioso en alguien como yo que le rehúye al teatro). Muchas veces todo parte de una frase que me gusta como suena, o de charlas que me imagino. Quizás es eso lo que notas, qué ojo! Yo ni me había enterado. Lo de la orientación sexual era necesario, son muy inexpertos ambos aquí. Gracias de nuevo por tan detallada review y espero que puedas disfrutar de la actualización.**

 **La escena final del beso está inspirada en la escena de La novicia rebelde/The sound of music, cuando termina el musical bailado de Liesl y Rolf (ese romance siempre me produjo cierto coraje al ver cómo terminaba). 17 también tiene Deidara, por lo que la influencia es marcada. De niña amaba esa coreografía de baile.**

 **Desde que empecé este fic una canción me da las vueltas inspirándome, _Rainbow_ de Emigrate. La llevo interpretando como los sentimientos de Obito adulto por Deidara en este fic, es un headcanon de _Encuentros_. ****Escuchando esta canción logré lo que tanto quería, lo cual es emocionante.** **Pude poner por escrito y publicar escenas que llevan año y tanto esperando. Creo que es hora de compartirla con ustedes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Rainbow" no me pertenece, pertenece a Emigrate, Richard Kruspe y a © KOBALT MUSIC SERVICES LTD KMS. Esto no es un songfic. Sólo la comparto sin fines de lucro. De nada Kruspe.**

 ** _"I just wanna be_**  
 ** _With you_**  
 ** _Every day_**  
 ** _Every day you see_**  
 ** _Is something new_**

 ** _Come along with me_**  
 ** _And do_**  
 ** _Anything cause_**  
 ** _Nothing's what it seems_**  
 ** _To be with you_**

 ** _Baby don't you hide_**  
 ** _From me_**  
 ** _Your pretty heart_**  
 ** _No, I will always find_**  
 ** _The love inside_**

 ** _Baby, don't you go_**  
 ** _Anywhere_**  
 ** _No, not alone_**  
 ** _Inside of a dream_**  
 ** _We'll make a home_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _I would steal a rainbow_**  
 ** _Soak up all your sorrows_**  
 ** _Anything you borrow_**  
 ** _You own_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _You're my pot of gold_**  
 ** _Dewdrop in the meadow_**  
 ** _Prism in a halo_**  
 ** _You glow_**

 ** _You are so pristine_**  
 ** _My girl_**  
 ** _You little pear, you_**  
 ** _Watch me like TV_**  
 ** _I see you too_**

 ** _Color in the sky_**  
 ** _And take_**  
 ** _A comet ride_**  
 ** _With me day and night_**  
 ** _In green and blue_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _I would steal a rainbow_**  
 ** _Soak up all your sorrows_**  
 ** _Anything you borrow_**  
 ** _You own_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _You're my pot of gold_**  
 ** _Dewdrop in the meadow_**  
 ** _Prism in a halo_**  
 ** _You glow_**

 ** _When I'm on my knees_**  
 ** _So down_**  
 ** _My broken crown_**  
 ** _No more dirty deeds_**  
 ** _Turn me around_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _I would steal a rainbow_**  
 ** _Soak up all your sorrows_**  
 ** _Anything you borrow_**  
 ** _You own_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _You're my pot of gold_**  
 ** _Dewdrop in the meadow_**  
 ** _Prism in a halo_**  
 ** _You glow_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _I would steal a rainbow_**  
 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _Soak up all your sorrows_**

 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _I would steal a rainbow_**  
 ** _Angel_**  
 ** _Soak up all your sorrows"_**

 **Hasta la próxima y gracias por esperar! _Consecuencias_ está en camino.**


End file.
